Zootopia: Red Fox
by soulripper13
Summary: Nicholas Wilde is a fox with no job, he lives under a bridge and eats his meals at fast food places living off his hustle money. sounds familiar right, well there is a twist, Nicholas has god-like superpowers. why does he choose to live this kind of life when he has such great gifts. maybe a certain bunny can change his mind about being a hero. inspired by One Punch Man and Mob 100
1. The Strongest Mammal

_"Zootopia, The city where anyone can be anything"_

read the bumper sticker on a painted van, It was a somewhat gloomy evening it Sahara Square as said painted van stopped in an alleyway. The foxes were counting a stack of bills.

"234, 235, 236, split 2 way that 118 each" The smaller fox a fennec wearing a black button-up shirt replied lollipop in his mouth handing a stack of bills to the red fox

"Overall a good haul, I thought we'd get called out when that Rhino said you weren't my son" Nick replied as the second fox chuckled.

"Because of your species, I told you, tell them I was adopted, you're still a fox, makes it believable" Finnick replied putting the money in his pocket. Finnick was obviously the brains of the duo, and Nicholas Wilde was the muscle, being bigger he was better suited for street fights

"I'm gonna get something from the store, want anything" Nick replied as Finnick counted his money.

"Slice of pizza Nicky" Finnick replied lighting a cigarette offering one to Nick.

"Dude, you know I don't smoke" Nick replied opening the van door. Nick walked along the stone cut sidewalk wearing an oversized coat as a ballcap. he reached for a pair of sunglasses placing them over his eyes walking up to the door which opened ringing a bell. Nick entered the nearly empty store which was playing some rock song on the store radio over poorly grade speakers, his stomach was grumbling fiercely, he cants recall if he had eaten anything all day. the snacks made Nick's mouth water as he picked up a few bottles of cola.

"Should I get Cherry Cola or Orange?" Nick asked himself picking the two bottles up looking at them. Nick thought this over, what was he in the mood for. Nick shrugged putting the orange soda back. walking to the magazine rack looking through the new arrivals. Nick pulled out a magazine opening it reading about muscle cars letting out a whistle.

"Now that is an engine" Nick claimed as he looked at the car on the page. that vehicle made his convertible look like a junker. the hot rod flames attracted the fox's eyes. Nick closed the magazine seeing one behind it.

Velvet Vixens, it was one of those plastic-wrapped adult magazines, it was only 5.99 Nick picked it up stacking it under the auto magazine. walking up to the counter with the two magazine and two bottles of cola.

"two slices of Pizza and an order of nachos with cheese," Nick said putting the stuff on the counter as a deer behind the register walked to the food display reaching for a slice of cheese pizza.

"no, The big one... please" Nick added pointed as The deer grabbed another slice placing the two in boxes. she then reached for a plate of nacho putting them in a plastic container pumping hot Nacho cheese on them before placing a lid on the plastic container. She went back to the register where a tiger was waiting beside Nick. Nick gave a small glance before looking away.

"Ok Sir that will be-oh shit" The deer panicked as the tiger pulled out a gun. Nick turned to the Tiger.  
"Excuse, I'm checking out, can you wait until later to hold up the store," Nick asked holding the bag as the tiger turned to Nick.

"Don't even think of pushing the panic button" The Tiger ordered the Deer aiming his Gun before staring Nick down.

"What was that red?" The Tiger asked rubbing his ear in a taunt as Nick sighed.

"You must not have heard me, I asked-I KNOW WHAT YOU ASKED! The tiger replied pointing his gun away from the deer to Nick.

"I have a gun, don't talk to me like that or I'll blow your brains out" The tiger replied as Nick sighed giving an expressionless look

"Dude, I just want to pay, leave and eat my pizza in peace" Nick stated as The Tiger draw his open arm back aiming gun his Nick just looked at him. The deer was behind the counter in fear as he swung down knocking the bag on the floor as Nick looked up at him.

Oh, did I do that... Sorry" The Tiger taunted aiming his gun at Nick.

Outside Finnick was messing with the radio. as he tapped the end of his cigarette into Van's ashtray.

"What taking yo so long Nicky," Finnick asked hearing Gunshot which caused him to drop his cigarette. The Fennec turned to the store as a tiger flew from the building, busting the wall on his way out. he flew hitting the van as Finnick screamed. Nick walked out of the huge hole cracking a Fist as the music from the store escaped into the street

 _"Cause it's one, it's one, One for the Money"_ the radio played as The Tiger got up.

"Bastard" The Tiger yelled drawing out his claws running at Nick who waited for him standing still. The Tiger was close in range as Nick uppercutting the feline sending him flying thru the sky making The deer's jaw drop.

How a fox would be able to send a tiger thru a brick wall and send him flying seemed impossible, but she saw it with her own eyes. Nick walked to his bag picking it up. Nick looked at the contents spilled with cheese all over them.

"Guess I'm having Nacho Pizza for dinner, which when I say out loud doesn't sound half bad" The fox replied walking to the register.

"How much Will it be," Nick asked holding up the bag dripping yellow sauce

"JUST TAKE IT, Free of charge!" The deer replied shook up from the events as Nick looked at the register display.

13.50, here's 15 and keep the change" Nick started walking out of the hole carrying his bag before turning back to the deer.

"Sorry about the hole in your wall but hey, at least you weren't robbed" Nick replied walking away

Nick got back into the van sitting beside Finnick opening a cardboard box. Nick handed Finnick the bottom slice which much less cheese on it as the two foxes started eating their dinner.

"Guess who got the new issue," Nick said pulling out the magazine, which due to the plastic coating was the only thing with cheese on it.

"Oh Nicky, you magnificent bastard" Finnick said, due to his size he couldn't buy aduly magizines do to clerks often mistaking him for a kit. Nick handed the wrapped paper to his friend as Finnick stated the van driving off. The van made its way thru the city.

"You know i should charge you for the damage to my Van" Finnick gestered to the huge dent where the Tiger hit as Nick took a swing from his bottle.

"Yeah do that, you'll be the one flying" Nick joked as they both laughed as the van shifted on the roads onto a dirt path.

"With your _supapowers_ " Finnick teased

"You Know Nick I have to ask- don't" Nick interuppted as Finnick looked at him.

"I know what you're gonna ask just don't" Nick replied downing his soda as the van stopped near an old bridge.

"This is your stop, Superfox" Finnick joked as Nick slid open the door alking out closing it.

"Night Finnick" Nick replied walking to the old bridge as the van drove off. Nick carried the bag under the brige to a makeshift home. the ends of the brige were blocked with metal sheets to hide Nick's home. Upon entering he slid the metal sheets back in place hiding any traces someone lived there. inside it was dimly light, there was a bed a small portable TV, a minifride among other odds and ends. Nick took of his ball cap hanging it up, pulling up his shades, he folding them and put them on a crate. and finally removed his oversized coat wearing a pawaiian shirt and a tie.

Nick fell on his bed looking it the brige's roof. Nick always held safe at him home, It wasn't neat or tidy but it was Home. Nick reached for his covers pulling them over. This was his life, doing Jobs with Finnick, making money, dinner at gas staions and fast food joints and living under a bridge. It wasn't all bad, there was no rent to pay and he doesn't have to talk with anyone.

 _(song during the encounter was: "One for the money" by "Escape the fate" for those intrested, if you could think of a better song to set the mood to let me know, I might change it)_


	2. Morning Paper

Nick woke up adjusting the dirty sheets on his mattress, he let out a huge yawn as the radio woke him up.

 _"Hello Downtown Zootopia, this is your DJ Mister Bones on 69.7 The Claw, Zootopia number one for classics, coming up next here's a track from way back "Be Someone by Scatmammal John,"_ the voice on the radio said switching to the upbeat song on the radio as Nick stood up stretching.

"Might as well take my sheets to the laundromat, they're starting to get funky" Nick stated undressing. he walked to a spot under the bridge where a bucket of rainwater sat. Nick took awhile scrubbing himself with dry soap. after which he ran his paws into the bucket scooping the water as pouring it over himself. after his shower Nick checkout his minifridge.

"Anything good in here?" Nick asked seeing a bottle of cheap beer and some leftover nachos. There was something about cold nachos Nick enjoyed, running the chip thru the now cold thick cheese as Nick snacked up his breakfast. putting on a backpack approaching the steel plate covering the hole. Nick picked it up moving it with ease, leaving his home. making his way to his usual meeting spot with Finnick as the small fox smiled opening the van door as Nick entered.

"Morning Nick said flicking the cap off his beer bottle sending it flying thru the air.

"Dude, was that even a twist off?" Finnick asked looking at Nick who held his finger up downing the amber liquid.

"Read the paper, you _kinda_ made the news again" Finnick handing Nick a newspaper as he read it clearing his thought.

"Tiger lands in Rainforest District, claims he was 'punched by a crazy homeless bum' and flew through the air " Nick read as Finnick chuckled as Nick did so too

"Here's another one, Shopkeeper claims degenerate saved her life form gunman, a cashier at a local convenience store was held at gunpoint when a strange fox saved her life from an unknown attacker" Nick read used to the fact no one knew who he was, honestly he didn't care.

"Another missing mammal report, Hey That's Emmitt!" Nick stated as Finnick looked at him.

"The Nice Otter, we always sell pops to" Finnick stated as Confirmation as Nick nodded.

"Shame, he's one of the nicest guys in the city, and one of my few friends" Nick stated watching Finnick smoking a cigarette.

Really, you're close; how did you meet?" Finnick asked.

"My Ex-girlfriend was a member of the naturalist club, introduced us" Nick replied as Finnick smirked.

"You have powers maybe finding this guy will cement you as a hero" Finnick stated as Nick glanced at him.

"I don't exactly go looking for trouble, it just seems to find me, plus superpowers aren't that good for finding a missing animal," Nick said turning the page.

"Downtown ZPD branch to receive first rabbit officer, Judith Hopps" Nick read as Finnick burst out laughing as Nick turned to him.

"A bunny cop, That is priceless. I always said the police didn't what they were doing" Finnick replied as Nick let a faint chuckle.

"I don't get it" Nick claimed as Finnick laid back.

"Some animals are made to fit a certain role, bunnies and badges don't mix" Finnick explained as Nick stared out the windshield.

"Not that Finnick, I've taken out more criminals then the entire ZPD put together, yet no one even knows who I am, The whole city should know my name; isn't it the least bit weird I don't have any fans" Nick replied as Finnick took a drag on his cigarette.

"Dude The ZPD just take credit for your exploits, besides I thought I didn't care about fortune and fame" Finnick replied.

"I don't, but it would nice to be appreciated... just once" Nick replied.

"Nick, nobody likes foxes and just accept it, if everyone knew what you were capable most people would be scared, or probably just think you're a fake anyway" Finnick stated as nick nodded.

"Got to admit I'm jealous, If I had your powers, I'd be king of the criminal underworld, no one could touch me" Finnick fantasized about having Nick's abilities.

"I guess we're just two different mammals" Nick replied looked at his wallet.

"Cash is running low" Finnick complained.

"Pawsicles" Nick suggested as both foxes shrugged

"I could use a cold snack" Finnick replied as Nick smirked at this caught Finnick's attention.

"What's with the look?" Finnick asked.

"I found this place that sells HUGE Ice pops, there just a catch" Nick stated as Finnick tilted his head.

"What kind of catch," Finnick asked as Nick handed the smaller mammal the backpack he had.

"Spent a while working on it" Nick claimed as Finnick looked in the bag.

"Nick you are a master with a sewing coat" Finnick complemented putting out his cigarette as Nick shrugged.

"Well My dad was a tailor, it must run in the family, by the way maybe we stop by your place, and get you shower, reeking of smoke might ruin the facade" Nick replied enjoying the fancy word as Finnick shifted gears driving off.

The two made their way to Finnick's small apartment. the ride was short and bumpy in the rusted van. which made its stop in a parking lot. Finnick ordered Nick to stay where he was and look after the van while he showered and got changed. Nick thought about turning the radio, but remember how mad Finnick got the last time Nick screwed up his radio. Nick could not get his mind on Emmet, how long had he been missing, his family must have been worried sick.

Nick finished he beer opening the window, chucking the bottle far into the air reclining back.

"Hurry up Finnick," Nick thought to himself Moving the seat back. Nick thought about his friendship with Finnick, he knew the older fox was always a bad influence on him. but he was all Nick had. the small fox left the apartment lugging a Baby stroller as Nick exited the van.

"Aww, look at the little baby" Nick teased rubbing Finnick's chin.

"Do that again, I'll rip your eyes out!" Finnick claimed as Nick stuffed a pacifier into Finnick's mouth.

"You, rip my eyes out, that's funny" Nick stated, reminded Finnick how he was able to take a gunshot point blank, the bullet did not even break the flesh. Nick began pushing the stroller.

"What if this doesn't work" Finnick whispered as Nick pushed him.

"The birthday boy act always works, who would be heartless enough to turn down a little baby, Just sell the tears, and remember; Babies don't talk" Nick reminded as the two began walking down the streets. Finnick pouted but eventually slipped into his baby act.

The two came to their destination as Nick smiled.

"Here we are," Nick said as Finnick eyes the huge Ice Cream parlor.

"It's Huge" The small fox whispered never having been to this parlor before, It must have recently opened as Nick opened the door wheeling the stroller in, getting in the line as The beaver behind looked at them.

"Cute Baby" She replied as Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Miss" Nick replied trying his best to act fatherly. when doing the scam, he always thought of the way his father acted. Johnathon Wilde was a great mammal. Nick could help but wonder what he would say if he saw Nick now. after the beaver was handed her ice cream as Nick approached the counter.

"One Jumbo pop please sir," Nick asked kindly as the elephant behind the desk looked at him. he blinked using his trunk to point to a sign beside the counter

"Read the sign," The elephant asked as Nick eyed the piece of wood picking it up and began reading the sign.

"We reserve the right to refuse service" The Sign read as Nick placed it back.

"So you're not going to serve my infant son" Nick replied as The Elephant looked at him.

"We don't serve your kind here" The elephant replied as Nick stood firm trying his hardest to sell it.

"Please elaborate, By _'your kind'_ do you mean predators in general or just foxes; Give me a valid reason to not serve ice cream to an infant child!?" Nick asked getting the attention of the parlor customers.


	3. Popsicle

The elephant glared down Nick. the encounter was driving the eyes of the parlor customers. both of them were being looked at. a good amount of customers saw this refusal of service as appalling and a good amount saw it as completely justified to not serve a fox.

"excuse me, but where do you get off with discrimination," a voice said as the Elephant looked around confused.

"Down here" The voice stated as he looked down was a grey rabbit barely as tall as the counter, ears included. she wore a blue uniform with an orange vest over it as she eyed the elephant with a look of disdain

"And you are?" The elephant asked confused as Nick turned to her.

"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD" she responded holding her title with pride as the two looked at each other and back to Judy.

"A cop, you look more like a meter-maid" The elephant responded laughing as the bunny pouted. Nick tried his hardest to avoid laughing, the last thing he wanted to convey he was the bad guy here.

"Miss Hopps, is it against the law to refuse service to a mammal based solely on their species?" Nick asked coming off as respectfully as she looked at him.

"Officer, and yes it very much is" she replied as the elephant slammed his fist on the counter.

"WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE!" He outbursted startling the both of them and almost making Finnick break his act. Judy looked up at him.

"Yes, that is true, businesses can refuse service to any mammal... unless the right is used to discriminate a mammal based on their species, which by your comment...you made it very clear that him being a fox was the reason you refused service" Judy stated trying her hardest to sound professional.

"Why are you standing up for this trash" The elephant responded as Judy looked at him sternly.

"Okay that does, you have two choices, either A. you accept to serve this paying customer or B. I report you and your establishment for discrimination" Judy stated as the elephant sighed.

"FINE, what'll it be" The elephant sighed accepting defeat as Nick prompted Finnick to pick a popsicle as he sucked on his pacifier pointing to the cherry flavored popsicle. The elephant grabbed the oversized treat setting it on the counter. it w was a huge rectangle much bigger than Nick as he whistled

"That will be five bucks," The elephant said as Nick reached into his pocket when he came to a realization. he left his wallet at home.

"no, no, no, this can't be" Nick panicked as the elephant was looking at him impatiently

"What's taking so long?" the elephant asked.

"I um seemed to have misplaced my wallet" Nick stated as elephant crossed his arms.

"Why am I not surprised, not money, no popsicle" the elephant replied as Finnick took this cue to cry as Nick confronted the smaller fox as Judy placed a bill on the counter.

"Keep the change" Judy stated as the elephant placed the pop on the counter making a huge thud

"Mammals like you make me sick"Judy replied as Nick picked up the cherry popsicle carrying it as he pushed the stroller with his other hand as Judy saw him carrying the popsicle with such ease.

"You need any help?"Judy offered as Nick shook his head. he clearly had it, due to his strength he could lift the popsicle with ease.

"No I'm good, thanks for standing up for me and my son" Nick stated as Judy looked at him.

"I Can't stand people like that, and anyone has the gull to be rude to an infant truly doesn't deserve your business" Judy admitted as Nick looked at got down to eye level with Finnick.

"Hey Little guy, don't let them get you down like that, This is the city where anyone can be anything" Judy smiled placed a gold sticker on Finnick's outfit which resembled a ZPD badge, Finnick kept it in as gave a mocking salute which Judy was unaware of.

"Do you just carry those around?" Nick asked as Judy smiled putting them in her pocket.

"I Use to buy them as a kit, somethings are just hard to part with" Judy stated

"You're that new officer, read about you in the paper" Nick stated as Judy chuckled.

"well it's nice to be noticed, and it was a pleasure to meet you" Judy stated checking her watch.

"I should probably get back to work" Judy stated

"As a meter-maid, seems like a waste of your talents" Nick stated, secretly enjoying the conversation for humorous reasons.

"It's all the Chief will give me" Judy stated as Nick faked a frown. when he read about a rabbit officer he expected something like this would happen.

"Don't get your head down, it's probably just because you're the new girl on the force, rookies always get stuck with S-Jobs" Nick replied.

"S-Jobs?" Judy replied confused as Nick sighed.

"Sh-Jobs,s no one else wants to do, you have to earn your do" Nick explained as Judy smiled.

"You're probably right, I just have to work hard and I'll get noticed, thanks Nick" Judy stated

"No problem, maybe I'll see you around" Nick stated as Judy walked smiled.

"You better, you owe me 20 dollars" Judy stated as Nick looked at her

"Gives me an excuse to see you, consider it done" Nick stated.

After she was gone the two head back to Finnick's apartments in Sahara Square Finnick took out his pacifier laughing.

"My Stars, the bunny was a DOLT" Finnick burst as Nick carried the Gaint popsicle to the roof. Tilting it so the sun bounced off the treat. melting it causing red juices to flow down the roof into an array of plastic drums.

"Some mammals are just born naive" Nick replied climbing down and lifting the drum placing it in the back of the van as the second one filled.

"You really think she'll become a real officer?" Finnick pushed as Nick let us a loud chuckle.

"Of course not, did you see how childish she was, stickers really" Nick stated as Finnick looked at the stick on his outfit.

"Look at me Nick, I'm an officer"Finnick teased as he sealed the second drum.

"Still I Can't believe I forgot my wallet If that bunny wasn't there the entire plan might have been ruined" Nick stated watching the third dum fill.

"And she let him keep the change, that's 15 dollars in change" Finnick stated as Nick carried the third drum.

"He did not deserve that money" Nick stated confirming that he wasn't getting another cent from them.

"We're never buying popsicles from that elephant ever again, and speaking of money, you're not really gonna pay that bunny back are you?" Finnick asked.

"Of course I am" Nick replied as Finnick's jaw dropped.

"What, why in a million years would you EVER do something like that?" Finnick asked as Nick shrugged.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being in debt to someone" Nick replied sealing the last container and placing it in the van, fastening the containers to the floor so they wouldn't tip over.

"Ok Nicky, give em a good shake" Finnick stated as Nick grabbed the bumper of the van picking it up overhead, Nick shook the van for a few seconds before placing it back on the ground.

"Next Stop Tundratown" Nick replied.


	4. The Hero Card

The Van stopped in the snowy area of Tundratown wherein parked. The Two foxes left the van walking in the snow. Nick opened the back door lugging out the drums of melted ice pop. Nick put his hand on pulling the lid off with ease, running his finger in the juice licking it.

"So good," Nick said as he watched Finnick walking across the snow, leaving a trail of pawprints placing a wooden stick in each pawprint as Nick walked behind. Tilting the drum slightly slowly pouring red juice into the holes.

After what seemed like forever repeating the process the two were looking at the pops freeze.

"Now we wait" Finnick stated sitting in the back of the van as Nick sat beside him. Finnick pulled out a cigarette flicking his lighter.

"Dude, not near the pops" Nick stated as Finnick sighed.

"I've been making prints for and hours, Unlike you, I get exhausted" Finnick replied flicking the tip as a bit of ash landed on Nick's shirt. Nick brushed it off opening the cooler in the back.

"Finish your smoke break, then help me get all these pops in the cooler before they melt" Nick stated as Finick puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Nicky, don't tell me what to do" Finnick replied putting out his smoke on a pile of snow as he pulled out one of the small Pawsicles.

"At 2 dollars a pop, we should have enough money for the week" Nick stated counting the pops as Finnick started the truck. The next stop was Downtown to sell these pops.

The two set up a stand at one of there usual locations. The lemmings would get off work soon and they were always willing to accept a frozen treat as Nick waited at the stand. Finnick stayed behind the recycle bins ready to collect the Pawsicle sticks to sell to the lumberjacks for the wood value. after the bell rang an array of Lemming left their workplace swarming Nick's stand. In a matter of seconds, he was sold out holding a metal tin full of bills.

"That's all for today, be back next week," Nick said as the last lemming left. Finnick carried a plastic bag of Pawsicle sticks.

"Now to clean these sticks," Finnick said as the two sat in the van scrubbing the used Pawsicle sticks. Finnick handed one to Nick as he snipped the curved edges off making the stick resemble a wooden plank. after the work, Nick made his way selling a bunch of _planks_ to the beaver lumberjacks as He got a good amount of money from it.

After there work the two were sitting in the back of the van drinking bottles of soda.

"Here's to another day of hard work" Nick proposed as Finnick toasted. the glass bottles making a sound as the uncapped them, Finnick was his opener; Nick with his bare thumb. After celebrating Nick left the Van.

"Well, It's getting late, I better head home, see ya later Finnick" Nick stretched standing up as Finnick laid down on the carpet.

"Later Nicky" The smaller fox replied seeing Nick leave. Nick began his walk down the sidewalk as the sun began to set. Overall today was different, nothing exciting. It was this thought that made Nick Think when was the last time he got excited. His week was like a show on a loop, same activities, nothing different. There was no challenge to his life. Nick would just head home, snack on leftovers and repeat his the same thing tomorrow.

"Hey, you" A voice called out as Nick stopped turning around seeing the angry face of the Rabbit from earlier.

"Julie" Nick snapped his fingers as she stared up at him.

"Judy, I know what you did" she corrected as he shrugged playing innocent.

"Please elaborate" Nick played seeming interesting.

"Lying about your _son_ , Selling popsicles without a permit, False advertising popsicle sticks as lumber, I've been watching you two all day, I saw everything" Judy stated clearly angry.

"Technically I bent the truth, I never lied, never once did I state my relationship with Finnick was biological, and Popsicle sticks are made from Pine, which is used for lumber and... I do have a sales permit" Nick responded showing Judy a card as she ground her teeth.

"You played me for a fool" Judy replied clenching her paws as Nick chuckled.

"Okay Fluff, That is true, but still... not illegal" Nick replied as she looked at him.

"Why?" she asked not out of anger but of disappointment as Nick patted her cheek.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a fox; that's what we do" He replied as she swatted his paw away from her cheek.

"Don't touch me" Judy replied as Nick put his paws behind his head walking away.

"Oh here," Nick said handing a 20 dollar bill as Judy didn't take it.

"I will not accept money from you, you dirty con" Judy stated as Nick put the bill in his pocket.

"Take my advice kit, hand back your badge before you seriously get hurt, as Finnick told me... Bunnies and Badges don't mix" Nick replied as Judy shifted back to anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, You know NOTHING about me" Judy replied as Nick chuckled.

"Really, stop me if you heard this before. a kit grows up in a household with loving parents, you try his hardest and do everything right. striving for a goal no one believes is achievable, and truly believe the motto on a bumper sticker. eventually, after continuous disappointment, you realize no one cares about your dreams. and you end up living under a bridge drinking your life away, wondering where it all went wrong... But ultimately you know... Some mammals Just aren't made to play the Hero card" Nick explained as Judy was practically seeing red.

"I Will NOT have some Two-bit Popsicle swindling street-trash fox tell me what I can and can not be" Judy hissed as Nick was already walking away.

 _"Who said I was talking about you"_ Nick sarcastically said walking off as Judy just stood there.

Nick made his way Back to the bridge sliding the huge sheet of metal to enter. he fell on his bed looking up at the cracks on the ceiling.

It was years ago when Nick was still in elementary school. He was sitting on the blacktop playing with a jump rope when he heard it. a scream of a girl being pushed down on the blacktop, another fox as it was clear a Zebra and Bear were the ones harassing her.

"What you gonna cry, Red-pelt" The Zebra teased as Nick walked up to them, his shadow cast on the wall in front of them as they turned to him.

"leave her alone," Nick said in an act of bravery as they just stood there.

"You're gonna stop us, are you crazy," The Zebra said clearly older seeing Nick clench a fist.

"Ever since can remember, I wanted to be a hero, someone who stood up to a punk like you, and send them fleeing with one punch... So Bring It" Nick said as Zebra looked.

"Sick em Brett" The zebra ordered as the bear lunged at Nick. Nick struck the bear as he struck back, trading blows. The fight was getting the attention of the other kids. Brett let another blow hitting Nick.

"A hero" Brett teased as Nick stood still

"Bring it," Nick called out as Brett's Paw hit it's way into Nick's stomach as he withdrew shaking it in pain

"There's no fat on that kid, it's like hitting a brick wall" Brett replied as he grabbed Nick's head slamming it into the brick wall, the wall cracking.

"What are you," Brett asked shocked as the children looked surprised

"Is this all you have?" Nick asked as Brett throwing the Fox Cub on the ground as he jumped back up seeing Brett lunge at him

"Because I haven't even broken a sweat" Nick replied punching Brett in the stomach so hard he threw up falling over as The kids stood silently unable to process what just happened.

"Nick was laying on his mattress reflection on his childhood. In that day, he wanted to become a hero. He was so powerful Nothing ever hurt him.

 _"I have the power most only dream of, so what is this...why Do I feel empty?"_ Nick asked himself

"Wilde, get your ass out here!" a voice yelled from outside as Nick pushed the metal door seeing a group of Tigers as Nick looked to biggest one.

"You again?" Nick said clearly bothered. this was obviously the tiger from last night who brought his friends.

"You scared?" The big Tiger asked as Nick crossed his arms.

"Not really" Nick replied catching the four tigers off guard.

"WHAT!" The biggest on yelled rushing at Nick.

"I'll be honest, most people have all sort of emotions in them when they fight, Fear, Dread, Panic but me..." Nick said as The Tiger was inches away Nick throw a fist sending the huge feline flying into a tree making a loud crack.

"...All I need is one punch to end it" Nick stated shocking the Tigers as the biggest cat got up clearly scared.

"I'm sorry, Don't kill me" he yelled running off, the others behind him like scared kittens as Nick took a breath.

 _"I'm too strong,"_ Nick thought to himself


	5. 48 hours

Judy sighed walking home, the events from the day seemed to only irritate her, to be played the fool, by a fox none the less.

"I should have seen it coming" Judy replied falling on her bed. the rabbit looked up at the ceiling sighing as she felt a rumbling in her pocket. Judy reached in her pocket pulling out her phone seeing the image of her parents. Judy sighed standing up she pressed the green button entering Muzzletime for her family.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Judy replied trying her hardest to put on a smile as her parents seemed to buy it.

"Hey Jude, hows the city going" her father Stu asked removing his cap wiping her forehead, clearly nervous as Judy managed to keep up the act.

"Oh it was a great first day, I think the station really likes me" Judy answered, not wanting to tell her parents the truth, she the other cops thought she was a joke, that the only reason she was let on the force was the mayors 'Mammal Inclusion Act' which seems to favor small mammals doing big jobs.

"Sweetie, are you wearing a meter maid uniform" Her mother Bonnie asked as they both took a deep sigh.

"That's a relief" Stu softly said as Judy looked down at her outfit remembering something the fox had told her.

"Oh this, just some extra volunteer work I'm doing, you know I JUST started wanna make a good impression" Judy replied as her father looked at her.

"well good for, but you know if it doesn't work, don't feel ashamed to come back to the farm, we're always here for you" Stu stated dusting the brim of his hat.

"Thanks, dad, but this is what I worked for my entire life for, I'm not just gonna give up, Well I have to go, love you both, tell the siblings I said hi" Judy stated hanging up.

The smile dropped from Judy's face like a ball of lead as her ears fell down, she looked in the small mirror

"This is what I worked my entire life for, graduated the academy with honors and I get stuck as a dang meter maid," Judy told her reflection. she was top of her class, even to Staff Sargent said she was extraordinary, but here she was.

Judy reached into her mini-fridge pulling out a microwave dinner. reading the instructions she placed it in the microwave. after her soggy dinner, she went to bed.

The Next Day Judy was waiting in the Bullpen at the station where the officers got their assignments, barely listening as she knew the buffalo would stick on parking duty. as Chief Bogo read down the list.

"...McHorn, we've heard of trouble in the downtown area, another strange incident, a tiger found stuck in a tree... literally, he's in the hospital know, so question him, because I want to know what we're dealing with" Bogo stated.

"Like the convenience store, I swear there is a connection sir" the rhino stated

"Wolford and Fangmeyer, you two are one the continuing Missing Mammals case, this has been going on for months and you two have no leads what-so-ever, I'm actually disappointed" Bogo stated.

"We know all the missing mammals are predatorial mammals, but besides that, there is no connection between them" Wolford stated

"Well you two better get on it, you're making the ZPD look incompetent. and Lastly... Hopps, parking duty" Bogo stated adjusting his glasses. the officers began their duty. Judy walked up to Bogo's office.

"Excuse me sir" Judy stated as Bogo looked down at the small rabbit.

"What is it, Hopps?" Bogo asked a bit irritated but not hiding it as Judy gulped.

"How long exactly do you plan on keeping me on parking duty?" Judy asked as Bogo stared her down.

"As long as I can" Bogo replied as another voice interrupted. belong to an otter woman walking alongside a sheep

"Excuse me. Cheif Bogo, but have you found my husband Emmitt" the Otter stated as Bogo turned to the woman.

"We're working on it Mrs. Otterton, we'll let you know if make any head wave" Bogo stated

"It's been months, and he's still missing, I had to talk the assistant mayor just to see you" Mrs. Otterton stated glancing to Dawn Bellwether. the assistant mayor

"The least I can do," Dawn said with a sense of concern. as Judy looked at Mrs. Otterton

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find you husband" Judy stated comforting the otter.

"Speaking of making head-wave, Mayor Lionheart was wondering if there was any progress on the missing mammals" Dawn stated.

"No Miss Bellwether, we're stumped, between these disappearances and this super mammal, we're running on fumes" Bogo stated.

"Super mammal?" Dawn stated confused just getting wind of this.

"Promise to keep it to yourself?" Bogo asked as Dawn nodded

"the fourth time this month alone, some being of immense power, last night he took down four tigers by himself, they say he send can you flying through the air with one punch, that he stopped a truck with his bare paw, saved a little pig" Bogo stated

"And no one has seen him?" Dawn stated confused.

"Police usually show up after the fact, and he tends not to stick around. but I see a mammal running around in spandex and a cape, I'll let you and the mayor know" Bogo added as Judy laughed.

"Cheif, superheroes aren't real, let's deal with real issues like the missing mammals, I'll find your husband Mrs. Otterton" Judy stated practically volunteering.

"That's great, The mayor will love this, the first week on the job on your already on the big cases, go to go, big meeting with the mayor," Dawn said making notes in her clipboard walking out before turning back smiling.

"And Judy, if you need _anything_ , don't hesitate to ask me, us little mammals need to stick together. later" Dawn waved friendly opening the door.

"I think she likes you" Mrs. Otterton stated leaving the room with Dawn.

"Well I am the one who wrote the Mammal Inclusion Act, so mammals like Judy here get to fulfill their dream of getting into jobs intended for bigger mammals, but seriously Judy, call me sometime, maybe we could get a smoothie or something" Dawn stated as the door closed leaving the rabbit and buffalo.

"She's also the reason, I'm not firing you right now for disobeying orders, the last thing I need is Mayor Lionheart breathing down my neck" Bogo stated as Judy's ears dropped.

"Cheif, I Can do this... please" Judy begged as Bogo knew she would keep pestering him.

"Fine, 48 hours, but you fail, you pack your things... and leave your badge" Bogo replied as these words hit Judy like a brick. the concept of risking her job, everything she worked for. but she had to make a point that she could be a real cop.

"Agreed" Judy replied. formally as she left the office. Judy jumped with excitement running to the main desk where Benjamin Clawhauser was playing with his phone.

"Benjamin, I got a case," Judy said ecstatically as he bit a doughnut.

"Good for you, though It's going to be a bit hard with access to the ZPD files," Benjamin said dunking his pastry in his cup of coffee. as Judy gasped.

"Oh you're right, I just started; I'm not in the network yet" Judy replied as Benjamin bit the wet doughnut.

"You can use Bob's computer, I heard he's on paid migration" Benjamin stated as Judy rushed off.

"Thanks, Benjamin" Judy stated as the cheetah sipped his coffee. Judy easily snuck into Bob's office, due to her size. Bob was an elephant so his office was huge. Judy walked to his computer looking up the desk. which was much higher than her

"How am I gonna get up there?" Judy asked looking at the chair. Judy jumped grabbing hold of the chair seat, pulling herself off. she jumped again grabbed the desk, pulling herself upon the wooden table. approaching the huge keyboard entering the database she used the palms of her paws to press the huge keys and using both arms dragged the mouse to click on Emmitt's file. using her hand the pulled the wheel back scrolling the screen.

"Got to be something here," Judy thought to see a video clip titled ' _Last Known Location_ ' clicking it

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Judy stated seeing the video.


	6. Coming to Terms

Judy watched the footage, rewatched it and watched it again. to the point where she knew what was gonna happen. it was a minute long clip but it was enough. It showed Emmitt approaching Nick's popsicle stand. she pinched her forehead.

"That fox, are you kidding me" Judy stated as she dragged the mouse to the exit window closing the page. Judy jumped down to the chair landing on the floor. Judy exited the office without being seen as she sighed. How was she to find this mystery fox, she did not even get his name. all she knew was that he frequented the downtown area. Judy check her watch setting a timer

"47 hours and 30 minutes" Judy replied checking her watch. she left the station getting in her small cart as she proceeded to drive around the downtown district looking for the elusive fox. finding it strange that the one time she wanted to find him, he was nowhere in sight. she wasted a good hour looking around downtown, checking stores as she came up to no leads. Now she was starting to worry, she only had one lead and it was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Judy stated frantically about finding him. based on what Mrs. Otterton said, she knew nothing about Emmitt's disappearance. Judy looked at her notepad reviewing what little she knew from looking at his personal files. He lived in the downtown district. was a father and worked as a florist. went missing without even a word. Judy needed more info, anything.

Judy's stomach began to rumble as she tried to ignore it but it was useless. she had been too focused on police work she had never eaten breakfast. the feeling was killing the small rabbit as she held her stomach.

"One quick bite, couldn't hurt" Judy concluded stopping at the next place she saw. a downtown convenience store. she left her cart parking it as she walked towards the store. the doors sliding open as she walked up to them. which caught her by surprise. she backed up as the doors closed. Judy placed her foot on the mat as they opened again as she entered.

Judy walked around the store noticing a huge hole in the wall.

"What did that?" Judy asked seeing the massive hole covered by a plate of wood. she was honestly surprised the store was still open. she approached the cashier looking at the grill.

"excuse me, sir, I would like to buy something to eat" Judy stated as the cashier a young Zebra looked down at her. Judy looked at the display.

"I would like... a slice of cheese pizza" Judy stated as The zebra reached for a slice of pizza, placing it in a box handing it to Judy.

"What happened to the wall?" Judy asked a bit curious as the zebra shrugged.

"something about an attempted robbery and some super mammal" the zebra stated as this eased Judy's curiosity.

"Did you by chance see this 'Supermammal' character, could you describe him?" Judy asked as the zebra shook his head.

"It happened off my shift, I did not see anything, he's probably miles away" He replied.

"Excuse me, sir, can I use your microwave to heat up this nacho platter you gave me, it's cold," a voice asked as they turned.

"You?" Judy replied seeing the fox from the footage as he jumped on his chest pulling his collar.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Judy asked as Nick held up the tray.

"So uh...the microwave?" Nick asked as the zebra nodded. Nick walked up to the microwave putting the tray in the microwave.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" Judy stated watching Nick press the buttons. This was starting to irritate her as he watched the cheese bubbling on the nachos as Judy's puffed her cheeks out seeing the fox ignore her. he opened the door pulling the tray out.

"Hey Slick, quiet ignoring me!" Judy called out knocking the tray as hot cheese spilled over his shirt.

Nick looked down seeing the yellow sauce bubbling on his shirt.

"Gahh. it's so hot, it burns" Nick acted curling on the floor. in reality the heat did not bother him but it would have burnt a lesser mammal. Judy looked down at the fox honestly not knowing what to do at the injured fox in front of her. she reached for him as he grabbed the counter pulling himself up.

"Sir, do you need a first aid kit?" Judy asked as Nick shook his head clenching his chest as he got up.

"He's faking, probably thinks he can take me to court," the zebra said giving Nick a look as Nick panted. yes he was faking but there was no way he could have known about Nick's powers .the cheese was insanely hot and under normal circumstances would have burnt.

"You saw the cheese hit him" Judy claimed, wondering why she was defending him as Nick panted.

"I'm fine, I'll just go home, get some rest" Nick stated deciding to use the event to get out of talking with the rabbit officer as she grabbed his paw.

"Not yet" she stated as he turned to her sighing. she was determined to talk to Nick as he looked at her.

"Make it quick, I really need to get home, and put some ice on this" Nick stated leaving the store with Judy as they sat on a bench.

"I need to know about Emmitt Otterton, I know you were with him before his disappearance" Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"You must be desperate coming to me for help" Nick stated wiping the cheese off his shirt.

"If I don't find him I could LOSE MY JOB!" Judy outbursted

"And I would help you because what, It's the _right_ thing to do?" Nick asked Judy nodded. Nick wiped the yellow sauce as he looked at Judy

"Look Jenny- Judy" Nick stated as she corrected him.

"Under any other scenario I would tell you to run off, but as fate would have it Emmitt is a friend of mine so Because you can't do your job on your own, I'll help" Nick teased as Judy pouted.

"I don't NEED your help...but I appreciate your decision" Judy smiled in a sense of success as Nick stretched.

"it's not like I have anything else to do, besides my friend is missing, I'd have to be heartless to do nothing, what do you need?" Nick asked as Judy pulled out a notepad and a pen shaped like an oversized carrot as Nick smirked.

"Nice Pen" Nick teased as Judy pouted. Nick proceeded to introduce himself and tell her everything he knew about Emmitt. his home his family, his job.

"Any idea where we could get more info about him Mr. Wilde" Judy replied writing down everything Nick said as they talked it over.

"are you gonna eat your pizza or just let it set there?" Nick asked as Judy turned to the box picking it up about to open it. she looked down handing it to Nick.

"here, after what happened in the store, I feel I owe you" Judy replied as Nick softly lifted the square box from her. Nick opened it seeing the greasy slice of pizza sniffing it before looking back at Judy.

"Judy, I don't know what to say, this has to be the nicest thing anyone has done to me, I can't, after what happened at the parlor, how I used you, " he said giving it back to her as she offered it once more before opening it.

"So we're even" Judy stated folding the slice as Nick nodded watching Judy bite into her slice.

"Judy, I have to know, why were you being nice to me?" Nick asked confused as she shrugged.

"Why not, I saw someone being unfairly treated, and I could not stand it" Judy replied.

"You don't owe me anything, the whole cheese thing was an accident, I'm helping you because Emmitt is my friends, not for you. I Intentionally used you, and I can't stand owing someone, so the least I can do is make things right between us" Nick replied.


	7. Emmitt

The two sat on the bench as Nick finished rubbing the cheese off his shirt.

"That's as good as it's gonna get, So about Emmitt; you have any leads?" Nick asked pitching the dirty napkins in the trash as Judy sighed.

"Nothing, I know he has a family and works as a florist, but besides that nothing" Judy replied as Nick stood up.

"Well, we know he works as a florist so why not check out his store; maybe find something" Nick proposed as Judy looked at him.

"Don't tell me how to do my job" Judy replied getting off the bench as Nick looked at her.

"You want my advice or not?" Nick asked walking alongside her as she pouted.

"Okay, but because I feel it's the best lead...Not because you told me to" Judy replied as the walked down the sidewalk.

"You are so defensive" Nick replied as the two made their way downtown coming to the flower shop as Judy jiggled the knob.

"Great it's locked" Judy stated slamming her paw on the wooden door feeling the challenge, her only lead being blocking as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Judy turned to focus on Nick.

"Let me try," Nick said asked jiggling the knob, pushing the door open Judy jumped from the sound.

"It was just stuck," Nick said holding the door open for her as she looked at him not saying a word. Nick closed the door behind him hiding the busted lock. The two took a while looking around the store. It was fairly small at the walls were lined with plants as they approached the counter

"We could probably look thru his paperwork thru the past month, might give us something to work with" Judy stated.

"Wait, Is breaking into his store even legal, Don't you need a warrant for that kind of stuff?" Nick asked as Judy looked around.

"Well I did see a shifty character enter this building, so If I was to enter after him there would be no problem" Judy replied opening his desk looking thru papers.

"Glad to help," Nick said sarcastically.

"So how do you know this Emmitt character?" Judy asked trying to make conversation as she looked around the desk as Nick sat on a chair.

"We were friends, my mom loved flowers and used to come here a lot, she'd drag me along" Nick replied hearing Judy shuffle thru the papers.

Nick was thinking about when his mom used to take him to the flower store. Nick was around eight when his mother entered Otterton flowers with Nick. Nick sat in the chair looking at the plants as Mrs. Wilde talked with Mr. Otterton.

"Morning Joesph, anything new in stock? Mrs. Wilde asked as the old Otter looked around.

"Actually Francine I Just got something I think you might like," Joseph said holding out a bag of seeds.

"They would look great in your garden," Mr. Otterton said looking down at Nick.

"Hello Nicholas, Emmitt is in the back if you want to see him," Mr. Otterton said as Nick opened the door to the back where Emmitt was trimming a plant.

"Hey, Emmet" Nick called out startling Emmitt as he miscut the plant. Emmet snipped again fixing the pattern as he turned seeing the fox

"Nick, it's been a while. word around school was you beat up Brett" Emmitt said interested as Nick shrugged watching Emmet cut the plant.

"He had it coming, I'll never understand why he does whatever Micheal says" Nick stated as Emmitt smiled setting his plant down on the shelf.

After getting beat up by a fox he'll never be able to live that down, Vivian told me about the whole ordeal" Emmitt explained.

"Wait you know Vivian" Nick stated confused as Emmitt nodded.

"Her mother frequents the Naturalist club my folks attend, she a nice girl" Emmet stated as Nick smiled.

"Wait I thought she was new in the city" Nick stated.

"She just started school but lived in the city for a month, I don't know her that well but we've met" Emmitt explained.

"What can you tell me about Emmitt, any ideas to why he would just vanish?" Judy asked snapping Nick back to reality as he saw her pulling a file looking thru it showing clients as Nick sighed.

"I Told you, I don't know, and honestly I have no idea, he was happily married with a loving family, had a good business, not the kind of mammal to have any enemies" Nick replied as Judy sighed putting the folder back.

"Anything useful?" Nick asked sitting down as Judy kept looking thru the contents of his desk as she sighed.

"Nothing of use" Judy replied as Nick noticed a card on the chair picking it up as Judy noticed snapping the gesturing for Nick to hand her the card

"It's a membership card to the Zootopia Naturalist club" Judy replied confused handing the card.

"Emmitt frequented that place, every week. maybe they might have some info" Nick claimed as Judy closed the desk door in defeat.

"It's our best lead" Judy replied as the two walked down the sidewalk. Judy put her hands behind her head.

"An hour of searching and only a card" Judy stated checking her watch.

"45 hours left" Judy replied as Nick turned to her.

"Why are you on a clock, most officers don't have to risk their jobs like this?" Nick asked walking alongside her as Judy sighed.

"I may have disobeyed orders from the chief by saying I would take this case. I'm honestly surprised he did not just fire me on the spot" Judy admitted rubbing her shoulder as Nick chuckled.

"Sounds like someone's hothead got them in deep trouble" Nick chuckled as Judy glared at him.

"Shut up... we are not friends" Judy established as Nick smiled nudging her shoulder.

'Yeah I know, You would not waste a second with me unless it helped your..case" Nick stated as Judy pouted.

"You Betrayed me first, I was willing to be your friend" Judy admitted as Nick smiled.

"Sure you were" Nick replied as the two of them came to a building. the two sat on the bunch rubbing their feet.

"In hindsight, why didn't we take that cute little kart you had" Nick stated as Judy stated.

"Whoa, you can't exactly use that word" Judy replied in defense as Nick looked at her confused.

"You can't call rabbits cute, it's offensive" Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"I wasn't, I was calling your kart cute, and asking why we didn't take it" Nick explained.

"Because it can't fit two mammals, especially one of your size" Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"Now who's being offensive" Nick replied as Judy puffed her cheeks.

"Shut up, we're here," Judy replied as she finished rubbing her feet.

"Okay, here it is, Zootopia Naturalist Club" Nick stated as the two entered the building which had a tropical look to it.

"Got to admit the scenery looks nice" Judy admitted looking at the stone floor it the room. the wall was surrounded with beaded rope having a 70's vibe to it.

"There's the owner, we can talk to him" Nick stated pointing to a yak behind the counter.

Excuse us sir" Judy asked as the Yak looked down at his hair in braids.

"What can I do for you little dudette" He replied giving off an odor as Judy held her nose.

"I was just wondering if you've seen this mammal recently" Judy stated handing a picture to the Yak as he moved the hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, I've seen him" The yak replied.


	8. Strikes

Judy sighed in relief that she had finally gotten a good lead as she withdrew the photo placing it back in her pocket

"So what can you tell us about him?" Judy asked as Yak scratched his head in confusion

"About who?" Yak replied as Judy tapped her paw on the stone floor irritated.

Emmitt Otterton" Judy repeated as Yak nodded his head recalling what she was saying.

"Oh yeah Him, I don't really know much about him, he just comes around, but Nangi could help, she's got a good memory" Yak stated as the two sighed. Yak stepped out from behind the desk as Judy recoiled as Nick out a small chuckle.

"What's the big deal Fluff" Nick stated as she turned to him.

"The big deal, He's naked" Judy replied as Nick looked down to her with a blank expression on his face.

"This is a naturalist club, that's what naturalist means" Nick explained as Judy let out a mild look of disgust.

"Hey what happen to anyone can be what they want, These mammals choose to be naked" Nick replied as Yak handed the fox two baskets as Nick proceeded to undo his tie as Judy stepped back.

"There is a dress code for these kinds of places, no clothes allowed" Yak stated as Judy proceeded to watch Nick undress. he placed his tie in the plastic bin as he began unbuttoning his Pawaiian shirt as placed it in the bin noticing a look on Judy

"Oh come on Judy, with the fur, you can't see anything" Nick stated as Judy placed her arms over her vest. she honestly did not know what to do. it was truly a good amount of mammals these days still did not wear clothes. they believed in walking the earth the way their ancestors did. Nick looked at her.

"Look, Judy, if you're uneasy you don't have to go in, you can stay out here and I'll talk to Nangi" Nick offered as Judy looked over her options, she began to think about Nick's offer before clenching her paw.

"No, I'm not gonna turn tail just because I'm uncomfortable. If I can help find this missing mammal I owe it to help" Judy stated as she began to undo the orange vest.

After disrobing the two entered to club behind Yak. The interior had a good appeal to it as Judy pressed the soles of her paws on the grass, it was a change from the paved roads and tile floors she felt since arriving in City. The three passed a number of members all doing their own thing. There was Pig taking a hot mud bath, a feline licking his fur among other sights as the three finally came to a group of mammals doing yoga.

"There she is" Yak stated as the three looked at an elephant who towered over the three.

"Hey Judy, I'm gonna take a hot bath while you question the elephant" Nick informed at Judy looked at him a bit angry.

"Serious, you're gonna take a bath now" Judy replied confused as Nick shrugged stretching his back as Judy quickly evaded her gaze.

"If it means free hot water, I'll bathe anywhere" Nick informed walking off as Judy watched him walk off, looking at his backside before shaking her head shifting her focus back to Nangi.

"Umm... Excuse me Miss Nangi?" Judy called out as the elephant kept doing her stretches as Judy called out again to no anvil.

"EXCUSE ME!" Judy outbursted as Nangi looked down seeing the small rabbit as she rubbed her ears.

"Yes, Miss" Nangi stated as Judy began to question her about Emmitt as she nodded to every sentence. from what Yak told her Nangi seemed like the smartest mammal in the city as Judy finished explaining the issue.

"I have no idea who he is" Nangi replied as Judy's ears fell in disbelief all her words just went into one ear and out the other.

"You remember Emmitt, the otter who comes here every week, the florist, last week he was here he left in a limo" Yak stated as Nangi shook her not recalling the event.

"You have to remember that Nangi, the Limo was pristine vintage, classic white stretch Catillac with blue lighting" Yak informed as Judy began writing down notes.

"Excuse me, do you remember the vehicle's tags?" Judy asked as Yak replied giving her every possible detail on the Limo. Judy looked at the number the tag written in her notebook as she looked around realizing she had lost Nick.

Judy frantically looked around wonder where that fox could have gotten to. She was even considering If she should look for him. she got everything she needed from him. Nick was of no more use to her and he was a bit... less than desirable. Judy considered just walking to the gate.

"I Don't have the time to guide him around, I have a case to solve" Judy stated as she walked thru the gate leaving the fox behind. Nick had nothing left to give her so she got dressed as left the Naturalist club. Judy was never so happy to see her meter maid uniform as she quickly placed it back on checking her watch

"43 Hours" Judy stated clenching the notepad as she proceeded her walk back to the station. With Bob's computer, she could easily check the tags. things were looking up. though she should first get the mini kart.

Judy walked back to where she parked the cart, at a parking lot on the convince store as she scooted into the vehicle reaching into her pocket. pulling out a small key she started the engine to the small kart as it sprung to life, the battery operated vehicle left the parking lot as it rode down the street back to the station.

Judy stopped at a red light looking over the notepad. she was very eager as she bounced on her seat with tension. she looked up at the light again as it turned green. Judy floored the gas pedal as the car slowly moved. Judy sighed. somehow that cart was actually slower than walking.

eventually, the cart stopped at the station as Judy lept out making her way to the information desk.

"Benjamin, I got a major lead" Judy stated showing the pad off proudly as Benjamin looked it over.

"Strech Catillac, white..." Benjamin continued reading the notes before handing them back.

"I've got to run these on Bob's computer, Catch you later," Judy said as Benjamin held her arm.

"About that, the Cheif knows you used Bob's computer and he wants to talk to you about it, apparently using another officers computer is a big No-No" Benjamin replied as Judy looked up at him.

"You're serious... Well, I better face the music for this, but I'm sure when I show this big clue to him" Judy said hoping she would catch him in a good mood. Judy walked up to the office Knocking in.

"Come in," Bogo said as Judy did just that. The Cheif stood at his desk drinking a glass of liquor.

"Miss Hopps, I heard what you were using another officer's computer, Is this true?" Bogo asked as Judy swallowed thinking about what to say.

"Ehh...Yes" she replied as Bogo looked coldly at her.

"Hopps, usage of another Officer's property is against the rules" Bogo replied slamming his hands on the desk.

"Ever since you squirmed into this station you've been nothing but trouble. first directly disobeying me and now this, I... I am so tempted to just fire you right now and take my chances with the mayor" Bogo added as Judy tensed up. She could tell that Bogo meant it bu the look in his eyes.

"Sir I had to do research and I have a good lead on the case" Judy defended.

"You Violated ZPD protocol" Bogo replied.

"Well maybe if you actually put me in the system I would not have had to break the rules!" Judy shouted defending her action as she sat still. this was the first time she shouted at the chief as Bogo sat down.

"Watch your tongue Hopps or I will remove it from this station" Bogo warned as Judy coiled back.

"You're right Cheif, it was unprofessional of me to yell, I'm sorry" Judy pleaded as Bogo downed his drink.

"Just don't let it happen again, you're walking on thin Ice with two strikes Hopps, Strike three... and you're out of here" Bogo stated as Judy gulped nodding.

"You can leave now" Bogo stated as Judy nodded leaving the office.


	9. Sweet Tusk

Nick left the club adjusting his tie, after looking for the bunny cop. afterward, he decided to leave getting his stuff. He was a bit irritated that Judy without even telling him but could not hold it against her. From her tone it was clear she didn't actually want his help, she just needed help getting started.

Nick made his way to the "Hip-Hop Hot Pocket" pool house, a Billiard place where Finnick often frequented. the smaller fox waved as Nick sat beside him holding a pitcher of beer.

"Hey, get this guy a plate of wings and a beer" Finnick called out as one of the cooks nodded

"Hey Nicky, how has your day been," Finnick asked sipping from the pitcher as Nick picked up a menu.

"A brief change of pace, that bunny cop, asked me to help her with a case" Nick informed as Finnick chuckled.

"Seriously, how did that go," Finnick asked taking another sip of his drink as Nick shrugged.

"Wasn't that bad, especially considering how we played her earlier" Nick answered as Finnick looked at him laughing at the encounter.

'So where is Officer Fluffy Buns now?" Finnick asked as Nick shrugged as a glass of beer was placed before him. Nick reached for the amber glass taking a sip as Finnick set his pitcher down.

"Still on the case, apparently she doesn't need me" Nick explained.

"Wanna play a round of pool?" Finnick asked glancing at the green table as Nick shrugged setting down his beer as the two approached the Billards table. Nick placed a few coins in the table pushing a button as an array of colored balls dropped. The two racked them up.

"I'm breaking the balls" Nick stated grabbing the cue off the wall as he lined at the end of the table while Finnick kept adjusting the balls. The smaller fox lifted the rack placing it away.

Nick pushed the cue cracking the balls as they traveled on the green game between the two was well played as a Finnick noticed a pig in a white suit, brown pants, and a pink tie.

"Nick, that hog" Finnick whispered as Nick shrugged.

"That look on his eyes does seem shifty" Nick added they watched him make his way to the cook who handed him a paper bag.

"One Grilled Cheese and a side of coleslaw" The chef stated as the Pig pulled a paper square from his bag unwrapping it, biting into the sandwich. before leaving.

Nick, do you know who that is?" Finnick asked as Nick shook his head hitting the Cueball.

"That's Alexander Leche, You know Sweet Tusk, the kingpin. The guy uses an ice cream truck as a cover to sell drugs" Finnick stated as Nick looked at him.

"Finnick, how do you know this and why am I just hearing it" Nick stated.

"He's hard to find, besides what difference does it make, the cops can't catch him" Finnick explained as Nick clenched the chalk in his paw as it exploded into a cloud of blue dust.

"Finnick, If there is one thing I can not stand, it's people who think they can get away with selling junk to kits" Nick replied as Finnick took a shot.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Finnick asked as Nick smiled.

It was a noon by the time Leche returned to his Ice Cream truck, he locked the door as he opened the tub of his ice cream truck checking his watch. Leche opened a hidden door exposing a few blocks of a blue substance about the size of sugar cubes. Leche picked one up crushing it as the dust landed in the Ice cream.

Leche stirred the ice cream as there was a knock on his door. the pig opened the door to the side of the truck. Nick stood wearing his dark brown hoodie. he looked up revealing a white cloth mask. he closed the door locking it, not gonna deal with it as he saw a first burst thru the steel wall

"Who in blazes are you?" Leche asked staring at the lifeless mask as Nick opened the rear door walking in the truck.

"Me, I'm the guy who's going to take you down" Nick stated cracking his fists.

"Don't you know who I am, does your mom know your wearing pantyhose on your head?" Leche asked as Nick opened the lid.

"Yeah, Sweet Tusk, you're the guy who thinks he can get away with selling drugs in his Ice Cream" Nick responded dipping his claw in the frozen mixture as he picked up a sugar cube of the drug.

"What is it?" Nick asked as Leche chuckled looking at the fox.

"Fairy dust and glitter" Leche responded as Nick flicked the cube hitting leche in the eye as he slammed his face on the metal counter.

"I'm not gonna ask again," Nick asked clenching his paw on the counter as Leche stood up.

"Boy, don't you know who I am, one of the biggest dealers in the city, no one has managed to take me down" Leche replied spitting a red glob.

"I Have not tried yet" Nick claimed before slamming him back in the edge knocking him out as Nick looked at the unconscious pig.

"Damn it" Nick replied placing the cube in his pocket as he left the truck. Nick bent the handle to keep the door from opening. Nick put his paw on the end of the truck pushing it into an alleyway as he walked across the sidewalk.

Nick made his way to a payphone entering.

"Weird, not every day you say a payphone," Nick thought before calling the cops.

"This is the ZPD, how may we be of service," The voice said as Nick held the phone.

" Yeah, I would like to report an ice cream truck stuck in an alleyway, full of drugs" Nick stated

"Full of drugs," the voice said as Nick run his claw on the metal frame.

"Yeah, on Stonewall street, hard to miss" Nick informed hanging up as he walked across the street to Finnick's van, opening the back door.

"What's with the Mask?" Finnick asked as Nick removed the cloth from his face sliding it in his pocket.

"Sweet Tusk is a master criminal I did not want him seeing my face, there's a big difference between him and street punks" Nick explained

"How was it?" Finnick asked chewing as he put his paw in a bag of popcorn as Nick sighed removing his coat.

"So-so, nothing exciting" Nick replied as Finnick looked at him.

"Nicky, you just took down Sweet Tusk, one of the cities biggest criminals, the ZPD have spent months trying to find him, you took him down just like that" Finnick replied snapping his fingers.

"It was too easy, there was no challenge" Nick replied as they waited until the cops arrived on the scene. they used to truck to move the Ice cream truck into the street. cutting the handles on the door the dragged out Leche was muttering in a dazed stated as they forced him into the back of a cruiser.

"Soon city will be talking about how Sweet Tusk got busted" Finnick smiled as Nick sighed.

"Someone else will just take his place, that's what people don't understand, crime can't be stopped," Nick replied.

"Well, that is why the City needs a hero" Finnick proclaimed as Nick sighed.

"You know how I feel about that word, I am NOT a hero, I'm just a guy who messes up bad mammals" Nick replied as Finnick sighed.

"So an Anti-hero" Finnick teased as Nick sipped his warm beer.

"Whatever" Nick replied as the two stayed in the alleyway watching the news truck arrive. The arrest of Sweet Tusk was apparently a big deal as the two sat eating from a box of candies.

"So about Emmet, are you gonna go all antihero on his case?" Finnick asked as Nick looked up.

"Well that cop is already on the case and it's clear she does not want my help" Nick stated as finnick looked at him.

"You don't need her approval, if it's just you" Finnick stated as Nick ate another piece of candy.

"I have no leads" Nick replied as Finnick stared at him.

"Nick How do you get information in the city, you beat up it's underbelly" Finnick stated as Nick held the mask in his paws as he considering beating up the underworld for leads.


	10. Costume

Nick sat there holding his beer, he knew Finnick was right if he wanted info the criminals might know something. Nick owed it to Emittto try to find him.

"Okay, Tonight I'll hit up the underbelly, and make them talk"Nick replied punching his palm as it created a minor shockwave making Finnick jump.

"Don't do that" Finnick outbursted clearly startled by the noise as he drove off. The van drove down the road. Finnick looked at the road as the van made it way back to his apartment where the two often lounged. Finnick turned to Nick.

"Nicky, I know you told me not to ask but I have to know...about your powers" The smaller fox stated as Nick sighed deeply.

"You're just gonna keep asking so, go ahead, this once" Nick stated as Finnick replied bombarding Nick with questions as he sighed.

"Look, I don't know about my powers, they just kicked in. it wasn't like one day I was normal, the next I was this. It happened over time. I noticed each day I was able to run faster, jump higher, punch harder. I wish I could tell you more" Nick stated.

"And with those powers, you haven't thought of being a superhero" Finnick questioned as Nick looked at him.

"As a kit, all I wanted was to be a superhero, to be like those mammals in the comic books, awesome costumes, cheered by fans, someone who stood for justice and fought for what was right" Nick stated as he thought back to his childhood days.

Nick was 8 when he came home from the comic book store with his father. every week Nick would get his allowance for helping out around his parents' clothing store, his father was a tailor and Nick would often clean around, earning an allowance. Which on Friday he would go to the comic book store.

Nick read the book in his paws, it was the latest issue of Uberwolf, one of Nick personal favorites. Uberwolf was basically the ideal superhero, he embodied everything about being a hero, he was selfless, good-willed and he would always beat the villain in the end with his super strength Nick flipped the page admiring the colored pages as he read the story about the wolf in tights squaring off against the anti-hero Hypervolt, one of his enemies. Hypervolt like Nick was a fox. he wore blue latex and had electric powers.

Nick read thru the story before closing the book. Nick put the comic on his bookshelf.

At dinner, the three were sitting at the table eating fish sticks as Nick squirted a dab of sauce on his fish.

"So Nick, how was school today," His mom asked as Nick shrugged flicking a pea with his digit.

"It was all right, I was wondering If I could go to the Halloween party?" Nick asked as his parents smiled.

"Of course Nick, you have the right to enjoy yourself at a party," His mom said as Nick smiled.

'Great, It's a costume party, so can we go to the store this weekend so I can buy a costume?" Nick asked as his dad jumped at the opportunity to make him a Halloween costume. Nick felt slightly embarrassed at his dad making his costume but he was a tailor and was good when it came to clothes, plus it was an offer from his dad, Nick felt the right thing to do was accept.

After Dinner Nick spent a good amount of time drawing Costume ideas, Nick knew he wanted to be a superhero but coming up with a costume idea was the hardest part. he first design he drew was loosely based off Uberwolf, but Nick decided against ripping off a pre-existing superhero. Before Nick knew it his notebook was full of costume ideas, all of different colors and styles.

Nick's mind was bursting with ideas as he came to the last page running the pencil on the page.

"Half mask or full mask, cape or no cape, red or blue," Nick thought looking thru all the costumes. Nick was sleeping at his desk as his father entered the room seeing Nick's drawings. He picked up the book flipping thru it, amazed at the designs his son had made. they all seemed so interesting it was a shame to choose which was best. part of him wanted to make them all as he heard Nick snore. he stopped at a drawing smiling.

"That's the one," he said to himself as he closed the book placing it back before escorting Nick to his bed.

The Next day Nick was in class sitting with his classmates as they were talking about their plans for the party as Nick was doing his paperwork.

"Kids, eyes forward" The teacher called out as they did so, continuing their work. Nick was still brainstorming costume ideas as he tapped the tip of his pencil on the paper.

"Okay, pencils downs, papers up" The teacher called out as the kids did so.

at Lunch, Nick sat at an empty table sipping his milk.

"Nick, you're lost in thought again" Finnick called out snapping Nick back to reality as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry dude, just dazed out, can we stop by my place there is something I need to pick up" Nick stated as Finnick shrugged turning the van around.

"This better be good" Finnick stated as the van went down a different road stopping at the bridge.

"Two seconds" Nick stated as he made his way to the bridge sliding the huge metal door as Finnick cranked up the radio as Nick entered his home looking around. Nick tore up his living quarters looking for it. Nick flipped his mattress seeing an old briefcase as came back carrying it, setting it in the back of the van.

"What's that's Nick?" Finnick asked looking at the scuffed and cracked case.

"It belonged to my dad, he made this for me when I was a kid" Nick replied unlatching the case exposing a dusty costume as Finnick looked at it.

"A bit small" Finnick replied as Nick stretched it out, it was true the costume did not age well but it was still wearable and could last for a short while.

"It stretches out" Nick stated as Finnick looked out the outfit stretched in Nick's paws. it was a child-sized Halloween costume

"Seriously, you're gonna wear that?" Finnick asked as Nick held the outfit close to him smiling.

"My father made it, of course, I'm gonna wear it; it's sentimental" Nick replied eyeing the outfit as Finnick smiled giving a look

"You are one weird fox" Finnick Nick stretch into the outfit which had minor stains on it and some dust.

"How do I Look?" Nick asked as Finnick smirked. wanting to laugh but not able to as Nick did not really look that bad, yes the costume was old but from the look, it seemed to fit his body nicely.

"It looks very skin tight on you" Finnick replied as Nick stretched. it seemed to fit though not as comfortable as he remembered. due to the aging, the material has gotten a bit stiff.

"But I will say it does make you look somewhat heroic" Finnick replied as Nick struck a heroic pose, the fabric tearing near his arm.

"I'll get a stapler" Finnick teased walking off as Nick struck another pose. also, heroic as he sucked in his frame.

"It'll last for one night" Nick replied as Finnick chuckled handing Nick a stapler as the fox ran it across the tear clicking the metal pieces into the cloth.

"You got a name to go with that costume?" Finnick asked as Nick thought over the idea, he should use an alias, he never has before, but then again he has never openly sought out trouble and most people didn't even know who he was.

 _Note._

 _I will be taking a short hiatus from this story as I have important stuff coming up, but I'm holding a contest for who can come up with the best hero identity for Nick, you can PM me your ideas for Nick's "Hero Name" and costume, you can also create an image of him in a costume. please make it original and not rip off an existing superhero._


	11. Tundratown

Judy climbed up on Benjamin's desk letting out a groan as she sat Indian style. The cheetah looked at her sipping his coffee.

"What's eating you" He spoke with his mouth full spitting out crumbs of the doughnut as he ears sank.

"The Chief chewed me out for using Bob's computer, apparently using another officer's equipment is against Protocol" she finger quoted imitating Bogo as he offered her a doughnut handing down the rings to her as she sat on his desk. Judy gratefully took the ring which to her was the size of a small pizza as she took a bite. Benjamin handed her sheet of paper as she nearly choked her doughnut.

"Is this... I did some research on those tags while you were talking, That limo is kept at a garage in the district of Tundratown, It's registered as a Rental vehicle but It has been used for personal purposes" Benjamin replied as Judy slimed.

"Clawhauser, you magnificent feline" Judy replied shifting thru the papers as he smiled.

"It was nothing, I had some spare time" he replied as she pushed herself off the desk. deciding to get back onto her case. The rabbit gathered her stuff as she left her station. It was getting dark as Judy looked at the paper for the address.

"26 hours" Judy stated checking her watch as she approached a bus stop. Judy sat on the seat as the Bus started making Its rounds as she sighed. It would take about 30 minutes to get to Tundratown. Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a buzzing in her pocket. Judy pulled out her phone not surprised her parents were calling to check in.

Judy pressed the green button seeing the image of her mother as she managed to give a smile.

"Hey Mom, How are things going," Judy asked as the older doe smiled.

"Just wanted to check on you, Your father is fixing up the sink so he's busy" Bonnie informed as they heard his voice off screen

"Is that Judy?" Stu asked who was below the sink his feet sticking out as Bonnie nodded.

"I'd say hi, but I can't leave this pipe unattended" He informed as Judy smiled, taking her mind off her work. as she proceeded to talk to her mother about her work, leaving out certain details like how she put her job on the line or how she interacted with Nick, The last she wanted was to make her folks worry.

So how has the City been?" Bonnie asked still a bit uneasy of her being away from home.

"It been...entertaining, a lot of interesting mammals, and I'm on an important case" Judy replied bending the truth as she saw her mother look away for a quick second.

"Good for you, just don't worry if you can't cut it" Bonnie comforted as Judy rolled her eyes. she could tell her mother wanted her to quit despite her coming off as supportive.

"I Can handle it Mom... but thanks for your concern" Judy kindly smiled as she looked out the window seeing the bus cross thru the district wall into Tundra town as she checks her watch, had she been talking for twenty minutes.

"Mom, My bus stop is coming up and I have to go, tell the siblings I said hi and have a nice night" Judy added waving goodbye as she pushed the red button. Sliding the phone in her pocketJudy stood up as the bus stopped at its location. Judy stepped out into the snowy district of Tundratown. She suddenly wrapped herself in her arms. The environment was super cold as she rubbed her arms, able to see her breath.

"Now to find the rental place" Judy stated looking around at the buildings looking for a building called "Ice Box Limo Rentals" as she kept walking around, making no headway as she noticed a moose walking down the snow-covered sidewalk as she turned to him.

"Excuse me Sir" Judy called out as the moose kept walked as she pouted.

"Excuse me" Judy repeated to moose as he did not notice her.

"Hey!" She yelled out as The moose turned around taking a defensive stance but lowering his hooves seeing the small rabbit.

"Miss, you'll freeze to death out here, what are you doing in Tundratown at night," The moose asked.

"Can you point me to Ice Box Limo Rentals?" Judy asked as The Moose nodded, go down Fisher Street, it in the Corner of 5th, the big white square building" The moose informed as Judy smiled as they went their separate ways.

Eventually, Judy made her way to the Ice Box knocking on the door to no response.

"Z.P.D. Open up" Judy added knocking again to no response as she waiting, tapping her paw in the snow. She eventually came to the realization that it was closed and no one was inside.

"Drat" Judy replied walking down the sidewalk. she needed to get in but no one was there and she had no warrant. Judy was in a bind as he noticed the chainlink fence was torn open. Judy put her paw on the fence seeing the bent metal.

"Must be my lucky night" Judy replied drawing her Tranquilizer gun walking thru the hole n the fence. She pulled the paper from her pocket trying to find the limo with the matching tags.

Judy walked thru the lot coming to the first white limo she saw checking the tags, No anvil they were different. She spent a good hour comparing tag, considering all the limos were white and he was hard to keep track of which ones she already counted.

"This is gonna take forever" Judy admitted sighed in exhaustion, she was cold and tired from searching as she heard a can drop, her ears easily picked up the sound. Judy turned her head seeing a limo with an open door, a can rolling on the iced pavement. Judy rushed to the car taking the safety off her Tranquilizer.

"Freeze!" Judy called out earning the attention of the figure inside.

"Don't shoot, It'll just be a waste of time" The figure replied from in the car.

"Step out of the car and put your paws up" Judy demanding as she chuckled.

"I'll do it, not because you told me too," The figure said leaving the car. he was a fox dressed in a red Superhero attire. Bright red tights, and a matching cloth mask covering his face, blank of any details. Dark red shorts and a matching cape draping over his back, Black gloves and Paw pads and lastly a golden colored belt and a golden shape on his chest as Judy partially looked in disbelief.

"Halloween is a few months away" Judy replied aiming her gun.

"Miss, I assure you this outfit isn't just for show" The fox replied as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Judy demanded as The fox smirked decided to mess with her.

"...Wait, you're being serious" He replied as she had a stern look on her.

"I'm just a fox who's fighting crime for fun" He replied as Judy looked at demanding he told her everything he knew about Emmitt as he smiled.

"No clue, That what I was trying to figure out before you interrupted me" The fox replied as Judy aimed her gun.

"Really, he was last seen in that Limo which a suspicious masked mammal just happens to be, It can't be a coincidence" Judy proclaimed in defense. It was obvious she saw her as a bad guy as he chuckled.

"Okay, you got me, I abducted him, and I waited for her for over a week for someone to put two and two together" He joked as he started laughing as Judy lowered her gun.

"Okay I get it, so what are you doing here?" Judy asked.


	12. Underworld

Judy looked at fox expecting an answer as he stared at here.

"It is obvious, what I'm doing, looking for info on the missing otter" The fox replied coming off as bland as Judy looked at him rolling her eyes.

"Well, this is an Official ZPD matter so you can just run along and let me do my job" Judy responded as he sighed.

"Look, the day I decide to take advice from a cop, on THAT day... I'll send you a gift basket, but until that day I'll do what I came here to, and by the way, I already know who's limo this is" The hero answered walking away

"Wait, who's limo is this!" he heard Judy yell after him as he stopped in his tracks turning around, the beads of snow falling on them as he chuckled.

'What happened to do your job, you don't need the help of someone like me" He smirked as she ground her teeth.

"Nick, tell me what you know, or I WILL report you for vigilantism" Judy retorted as Nick stood still taking a breath, white mist exiting from his mouth into the cold air.

"What gave me away?" Nick asked turning to Judy, off all the cops in this city Nick had to get the one who knew who he was.

"Your voice sounds exactly the same, and a piece of cloth covering your eyes, does not automatically make you unidentifiable" Judy replied as Nick sighed, he really did not want to get arrested, especially just for helping his friend.

"Ok, If you must know why I'm doing this, it because as I said Emmitt is one of my friends, In all honesty, I'm not interested in the other mammals, But I'll tell you everything from the beginning" Nick replied.

 _A few hours earlier_

Nick had just assembled his costume as he flexed.

"Looking very heroic," Finnick said admiring their work patching up the old duds.

"I Told you I'm not a hero, I'm just a guy with powers, Now I have an otter to find" Nick replied lowering his mask over his eyes looking at himself in the dirty van mirror before leaving.

"How do you even plan on finding out about Emmitt?" Finnick curiously asked pulling out a cigarette lighting it as Nick did some stretches.

"Simple, find the people who know the criminal underworld and get the information out of them" Nick replied leaving the van as Finnick took a puff off his stick.

"I'd hate to be those guys" Finnick stated tapping the edge against an ashtray. It was 2 hours in costume as Nick was interrogating a small-time criminal, a weasel behind a makeshift stand.

"Tell me what you know about Emmitt Otterton" Nick demanded to point at the weasel as he smirked.

"Never heard of him" he replied turning his head as Nick stared at him.

"Wrong answer" Nick replied placing his paw on a stack of DVDs applying pressure as pile shattered

"Crazy, that's my merch, don't damage the goods!" The Weasel yelled as Nick Nick grabbed him by the throat picking him off the ground"

"I start here and keep squeezing until you talk" Nick threatened, still coming off as cold as the weasel was sobbing

" I don't know anything about no missing otter" The weasel begged with little breath as Nick eased his grip, the weasel gasped for air in a panic.

"Run along, before I change my mind" Nick ordered as he did so as fast as he could leaving the Disks behind as Nick picked one up. It was clear to Nick that the small fish had no info, he had to aim higher on the totem pole.

Switch to an oriental looking building as Two pandas entered thru a set of doors locking the door behind them as they were panting. A chair was in front of them as it turned to them revealing a much older panda, coated in scars.

"Gentlemen was is the meaning of disturbing me during my dinner?" The oldest asked clearly the leader demanding an answer as the two were babbling in a frantic state as he pulled out a katana. aiming it to one of their throats.

"Explain or I kill you both" The oldest said impatiently.

"Crazy fox... beat up the gang... Coming" one of the Pandas replied as The older rolled his eyes.

"Two lieutenants of the feared Oni crime organization, scared of a little fox" The elder snarled as the two were scared both of their boss and what was casually walking outside of those doors.

"That Fox wasn't normal" One of them replied out of breath as The other was panicking.

"He just picked up Chewie and thru him thru the wall like it was nothing" The second added as the doors flew off the hinges sending the two enforcers into the wall as a costumed fox casually entered the room as the elder raised his sword to the fox.

"Who do you think you are just walking into here?" The Panda demanded as Nick just looked at him.

"Me I'm just a guy beating up on criminals, you're the one who's important, Oni, you're one of the top three crime bosses in the city, you know things other people don't, I want some valuable information" Nick replied crossing his arms as the Panda gripped his sword.

"How dare you come in here, attack my gang, and then you have the gall to make demands" the Oni replied swinging his sword at Nick's head as a loud snap was heard. On held up the handle, the blade snapped as Nick smiled, spitting out bits of metal, this caught the Oni off guard.

"You...you ate my sword" The Oni replied in disbelief as Nick did a jump landing on the slate table, it splitting as he landed on it.

"What...what are you?" The Panda demanded as Nick walked up to him picking up what was left of the katana snapping it in his paws.

"I'm the guy, who's gonna break every bone in your body unless you answer my question, tell me what you know about Emmitt Otterton," Nick asked as the Panda scooted away from this demon in the guise of a fox.

"Yes The otter I know him, he is a florist, he did some work for me about a year ago, last time I saw he was being driven in a white limo" The Oni answered as Nick turned to him

"Where was the Limo heading?" Nick asked sitting at the remains of the table picking of a plate of food snacking on the meal to feed his hunger.

"Tundratown, I think, It was a rental limo, that is a know I swear on my life" The Oni stated repeating begging for his life as The fox poured the sauce for the chicken on him exiting thru the door as The Oni took one last look at him, believing he just saw a demon.

Nick eventually found Ice Box rentals which specialized in white limos, Nick looked around.

"This seems like the Place" Nick stated approached the metal fence. nick grabbed it with paws, tearing a hole in the metal as he casually walked thru.

"Now to find the limo for clues" Nick replied beginning his search of the limos, most of the vehicles were empty, Nick wiped his forehead leaving the current limo, closing the door heading to the Next one.

"Okay, let's see if we're lucky this time" Nick replied opening the door looking around, Nick searched for anything that could be evidence as Nick picked up a small beverage can.

"Clamato Juice, It's one of Emmitt's favorite drinks, now we're getting somewhere" Nick replied dropping the ran as it exited the limo rolling on the icy ground.

"Freeze" Nick heard from the outside as he adjusted his mask

"Don't shoot, It'll just be a waste of time" Nick informed to the figure that a bullet would have no effect on him.

"Step out of the cars and put your paws up" The figure demanded as he casually exited the limo.


	13. Mr Big

"And That's when you showed up" Nick established recounting the events to Judy as she looked at him.

"So why are you dressed like a comic book character?" Judy asked confused as Nick looked at his costume

"Oh this, I just did not want to expose my identity, what I'm doing isn't exactly legal" Nick replied as Judy eyed to him.

"Yeah, vigilantism and tampering with an official crime scene, on top of that you have valuable information you won't share with official Zootopia Police" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Crime scene, I got here first, and second you're not even a real cop, you're just a meter maid" Nick defended as Judy groaned.

"I AM a real cop, I graduated top of my class and I earned my badge, who do you think you are talking down, the only I'm not bringing you in is because you have useful information" Judy added.

"And because you have nothing to charge to me with" Nick corrected as Judy scoffed

"Vigilantism is nothing?" Judy asked offended as Nick smirked looking at her.

"I was coming back from a costume party when you encountered me and took me in for believing I was a vigilante, you have no evidence and it's my word against yours" Nick stated as Judy pulled out an oversized pen in the shape of a carrot as Nick laughed.

"Nice pen, you get that the country fair?" Nick asked as Judy turned to him

"Actually It's your word against yours, I recorded that little story you told me, and to answer your question yes, I did win it at a country fair, 50 points on the ring toss game" She explained as Nick looked down.

"Okay, credit where's it's due, you got me on that one, but seriously you just carry that thing around?" Nick asked as Judy nodded.

"It has many uses, it's a good pen, a recording device. it's durable and waterproof and it makes a good... let's just say it has many uses and leave it at that" Judy answered getting a bit defensive about her pen putting it in her pocket as Nick chuckled.

"Oh, I get it" Nick giggled gesturing his finger into a circle with his paws as Judy grumbled.

"Let it go" Judy firmly ordered as Nick smiled.

"It's cool, I don't judge it's just not many girls walk around carrying their marital aids in their pocket" Nick replied as Judy was steaming.

"IT'S NOT A...wait, what's a marital aid?" Judy asked confused as Nick looked at her.

"You know what, you're just trying to get us off topic, tell me about the limo" Judy ordered as Nick sighed

"Fine, I'll tell you who's Limo this is" Nick sighed as Judy enjoyed this moment as she felt a paw on her shoulder. she turned seeing a huge polar bear wearing a fancy black suit.

"Well, we're dead" Nick responded as a second bear pointing at the limo

The two were sitting in the limo between two bears as a third one was driving them to an undisclosed location as Nick and Judy looked at each other.

"So Uh, about the Limo, mind telling me who's it is" Judy replied rubbing herself under the cold AC as Nick took a deep breath steam filling the car.

"It's not someone I know, It's just someone I know of, according to the rumors they call him, he's is one of the top three feared crime bosses in Zootopia" Nick answered

"Three?" Judy question as Nick sighed.

"Yeah, Leather Wolf, The Oni and Mr. Big, they're the three mammals who run the city's underworld; believe me from what I've heard you don't want to get on his bad side, anyone who's ever made accusations against him have either, dropped all charges or...disappered, ZPD included" Nick explained.

"He kills cops" Judy whispered with a sense she was going to die as she looked at Nick.

"Wow, thanks, I've always wanted to be killed by a crime boss" Judy replied sarcastically as Nick shrugged.

"You say that like it's my fault we're here, we both ended up at the limo on our own accord, we're both equally to blame, you can only pray the Mr. Big can be reasoned with" Nick established trying to sound scared. he knew that Mr. Big couldn't hurt him but for Judy's sake, the last thing he wanted to do was get her killed as Nick looked at the floor.

There was one thing he knew for certain if he did try to kill Judy all bets were off, he wasn't going to stand to let Judy get killed, even if it meant exposing his powers to her, he would crush Big's skull with his bare claws. looking to Judy Nick took a deep breath.

Why was he feeling this need to protect her, she and Nick practically hated looked at Judy who playing off as confident but it was clear to Nick she was actually scared as he looked down to her.

"Judy, look at me" Nick whispered getting the rabbit's attention as she turned to him she had never seen this look on his face but for once ick wasn't smiling in his usual joking matter.

"Judy, I am NOT going to let them hurt you, that is a promise" Nick established as Judy was trying to sell her act.

"Nick, I am not scared, I'm not some little girl who needs protecting, I can handle myself" Judy established.

"Judy, when we get in there let me do the talking, I understand how the criminal world works, the last thing I want is you to get killed because you accidentally said something to piss him off" Nick established as Judy looked at him

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Judy asked genuinely confused as Nick could not answer it.

"I don't know maybe when mammals are faced with the thought of death they say and do things they would never usually consider" Nick answered

"How can you promise he won't kill us?" Judy asked her voice slightly breaking.

"Why, I'm gonna guile him with my superhero get up?" Nick added trying to lighten the mood as Judy chuckled nervously. the limo stopped at a huge mansion as the two bears got out forcefully escorting the two into the building.

"Guess I see why that call him Mr. Big" Nick joked as Judy looked at him.

"Were all but dead and you're making jokes?" Judy nearly outbursts the bear put her back in line as they opened the huge mansion doors leading them into a study as they felt their paws on the snowy floor.

"Why is their snow inside the mansion?" Judy asked confused blowing air into her paws as Nick sighed doing the same to not appear suspicious.

"Because he's rich" Nick answered as the polar bears sat them down into two wooden chairs facing a huge desk as Nick looked into the fireplace to their side.

"At least there is a fireplace, and the wooden desk and chairs look high quality, this guy has nice tastes" Nick added as Judy groaned.

"Please shut up" Judy replied as the doors opposite of them opened and a huge Polar bear walked in, he was clearly the biggest of them.

"That must be Mr. Big" Judy whispered as said bear placed a small chair on the desk revealing an artic Shrew in a pinstripe suit.

'Looks like you were wrong Judy" Nick replied as they looked at the small shrew. It was clear that his name was ironic but This did not make him any less dangerous as he spoke.

"So you two care to tell me what you were doing rummaging thru my limousine, this late at night and you two ruin my evening," the shrew asked as Nick's eyes rolled at Judy gulping.


	14. Skin Deep

Nick coughed, clearing his throat looking at the shrew trying his hardest to sound respectful to cover the blank tone he often spoke in.

"Mr. Big, Sir, we searching thru your limousine because he believed we could find clues to the recent string of missing mammals" Nick stated as Mir Big looked up at him.

"My name is Red Fox, I'm a superhero, and this is Officer Judy Hopps with the ZPD" Nick added as Big tapped his fingers together.

"Are you Implying that I have something to do with the missing mammals?" Big asked as Judy palmed herself

"Sweet cheese and crackers, We are so dead" Judy replied on edge as Nick took another breath.

"Not at all, we received word that one of the missing Mammals, an Emmitt Otterton was recently seen in one of your limos before he went missing, we were just hoping for clues, we do not wish to make accusations" Nick explained as Big tapped his finger on the arm of his wooden chair.

"May I interest you in a drink?" Big offered as one of the bears set down a tray with three glasses the size of thimbles as Big took one Judy shook her head as Nick nudged her shoulder.

"Take the drink, you don't want to insult him" Nick whispered carefully taking one of the glasses taking a small sip as Judy did the same.

"The otter, yes I do know him, he's a good mammal" Big answered getting the attention of Judy.

"I hired him to do some floral work for my daughter's wedding, arranged for a limo to pick him up and everything, but he never showed up" Big responded as Nick sighed.

"Do you have any ideas what happened?" Nick asked as Big rubbed his chin, it's true he was worried when Emitt didn't show up, not entirely for his well being but he was the best florist in Zootopia as Big shelled out a lot of money for him to decorate for his daughter's wedding.

"I know there was an incident between Otterton and my driver, things got a bit...messy" Big explained as the two looked down.

"you driver attacked him?" Nick asked confused as Big shook his head in partial disbelief of what he was about to say.

"No, Otterton attacked my driver, nearly tore him to shreds" Big elaborated explaining the situation as Nick scratched his head.

"Mr. Big, I don't wish to come off as rude or insulative, but I've known Emmitt for years, he's never been the violent type" Nick replied as Big set his cup down.

"If you don't, believe me, you can question my driver, he probably knows the most, but let me make something clear; the only reason I'm helping you two is that Emmitt Otterton has been a good friend to me" Big explained as the two nodded.

"That's all the information I know, I can give you his address, but you'd have to ask him for the details" Big added as Nick smiled.

"Thank you very much, we really appreciate it" Nick replied as one of the polar bears handed Nick a slip of paper with the information on it as he folded it putting the slip in his belt pouch.

"You two can go now, My men will escort you out" Big firmly said as the two stood up walking with the bears who lead them to the giant mansion door opening them for the two smaller mammals who left walking into the snow-covered grounds as the doors slammed behind them.

"I'll say that went better than expected" Nick replied hands on his hips as Judy snapped her fingers gesturing for Nick to hand her the paper that Big gave him. Nick reached in his belt handing Judy the folded paper as she skimmed it putting it in her pants pocket.

"So where are we going now?" Nick asked stretching as Judy brushed the snow off her shoulders.

"According to what Mr. Big's note said, His Limo driver lives in the rainforest district, so I would suggest we catch a bus, I have 24 hours left to save my job" Judy established as two walked on the frozen sidewalk as Nick checked his watch.

"It's 9 at night, the busses, the busses aren't running at this hour" Nick informed as Judy pouted.

"Oh well then, how do we get there?" Judy asked as Nick thought it over, he could easily run there in a few minutes as well as carry Judy, but he did not want to expose his powers.

"I know a guy, who owns a van, he can drive us there" Nick answered pulling out a flip phone as Judy scoffed but she was desperate and was not going to walk all the way, as it pained her to admit she hoped Nick came thru for her.

"You mean your not-son" Judy replied as Nick smirked dialing the keys as the voice of Finnick could be heard, it's clear he was tired and came out as loud and pissed.

"What do you want Nicky, don't you know what time it is, nine in the damn evening!" Finnick outbursted as Judy giggled before covering her mouth in mild embarrassment.

"Wow your son has foul language" Judy replied somewhat enjoying Nick get chewed out as he grunted before turning back to the phone. Finnick was the one person Nick felt he could count on, even if it was not entirely he trusted him. he was only one who knew Nick's secret.

"Finnick, I need you to pick us up and take us to the rainforest district" Nick replied as Finnick responded.

"Us, why do you need me?" Finnick asked obviously pissed as Nick softly pinched his snout.

"Not Us, Me and Judy, I'm helping her with the Otterton case" Nick replied as the phone was silent as Nick was curious Finnick did not just hang up on him.

"BWHAHAHAHA" the sound of Finnick laughing could be heard thru the phone as the looked at each other awkwardly. He was obviously cracking up

"Helping the metermaid, that's priceless, no seriously, what's the reason for waking me up," Finnick asked as Nick sighed.

"It's true, she got in trouble and if she does not solve this case, she'll lose her job" Nick informed.

"Why should I care, one less cop sounds good to me" Finnick replied as Nick was obviously getting pissed at the remarks.

"Finnick, I will literally pay you to drive us, but please don't insult her, she can hear you" Nick replied as Finnick chuckled but still he would not turn down the money, he agreed to pick them up. The two agreed to get dinner while waiting for Finnick as they looked around seeing a diner.

The two entered the diner to an arctic wolf behind the desk. he sat the two of them down handing them each a menu. the building was fairly empty aside from the two

"Judy, I'm sorry for Finnick" Nick stated unfolding his menu as he looked at the pictures of the food as she shrugged.

"He's not the only one" she admitted sipping the glass of water she had.

"Still, he doesn't even know you and he's quick to dismiss you because of your species" Nick replied as Judy tilted her head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Red Fox, but when we met you did the exact same thing, you pretty much calling the kettle black" Judy replied as Nick twirled the straw in the drink.

"That was wrong, I apologize; I'll admit I just thought you were a joke, but you're acting like a real cop" Nick stated as Judy pouted.

"I AM a real cop" Judy corrected as Nick back off meaning no offense.

"I Graduated top of my class with honors, I earned my badge, with blood, sweat, and tears; having to work harder then everyone else but it's never enough, no matter what I do people take one look at me and think to themselves _Look at the cute little bunny rabbit, wanting to be an officer_ , and they laugh" Judy broke down crying as Nick looked down.

"Judy, I know what's it's like to be judged on how you look" Nick replied as she looked up.

"But appearances are only skin deep, I can tell you're the real deal and I'm sorry, So If you promise to see me as more then some savage hustler I'll see you as more than just a cute bunny" Nick repeated as Judy wiped her tears.


	15. City Food

The two sat there as Judy sniffled, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry Nick, it's just... I was not expecting to hear those words" Judy replied blowing her nose into a napkin as the waiter approached them tapping her notepad with her pencil waiting for an order as Nick set down his menu.

"We'll have a pitcher of beer with two glasses, fried jalapenos, the nachos grande, and an order of wings with celery...extra hot and keep the sauce coming" Nick read handing the menu back to the waiter who wrote everything down as she walked back into the kitchen. leaving the two.

"So how to pass time, it'll be a good hour before Finnick shows up?" Nick asked as Judy sipped her water.

"Talk?" Judy suggested as Nick rubbed the ring of his glass. this was awkward, sitting across from this rabbit officer like they were friends. It almost felt nice but Nick knew that wasn't the case, She was just using him to find the missing mammals, The only reason he offered to help was that Emmitt was his friend.

"You first" Nick finally replied to break the tension as Judy went on telling Nick about her childhood as they shared stories, weirdly finding similarities in their stories,

"So you were bullied too?" Judy questioned finishing her water as Nick looked down. It was true, as a child he was bullied in school a lot by other kids.

"They would do all sort of things, wedgies, swirlies, throw small rocks at me. it felt like the universe was punishing me just for being a fox, but I always kept my head up. I thought if I just ignored it, it would stop" Nick explained as Judy tapping her fork on the table.

"Did it ever stop?" she asked interested in the story as Nick continued.

"One day this kid, Brett who used to bully me, was picking on a young girl, I got involved to try to defuse the situation, he punched me so hard I literally spat up blood, I still have the scars" Nick went on as Judy covered her mouth in shock as Nick unzipped the top of his costume exposing a set a bear claws scared onto his torso.

"So I did something I never did before, I fought back, to act like a hero, beat the bad guy, save the girl. I punched him, so hard he vomited and fell over" Nick explained as Judy looked away.

"While I don't approve of violence I will admit, what you did sound brave and heroic, especially if he was picking on a younger girl" Judy admitted as Nick sighed.

"I Thought so too, for those seconds I felt like a hero; like I mattered, but guess how the story ends, take a wild guess" Nick proposed as Judy shrugged.

"His friends told everyone that I hit him first, and I got suspended from school" Nick replied as the waiter left the kitchen.

"Oh, foods here" Nick replied dropping the conversation as the waiter casually set the food on their table.

"Well that was dark, let's enjoy this hot food, it should warm us up" Nick replied picking up a wing biting into it.

"What's that smell?" Judy asked trailing a weird smell as she sniffed.

"Oh that's the buffalo sauce, extra hot" Nick replied swallowing the meat on the bone.

"Smells weird, yet pleasant, why is it called Buffalo Sauce?" Judy asked as Nick set his bone down, she was practically drooling from the aroma.

"I honestly don't know, But You've never had buffalo sauce before, I almost feel bad feel for you" Nick replied

"I Don't eat chicken, I'm a vegetarian, Plus I've never had city food" Judy answered.

"Well, eating meat is a very taboo this in this age and even then only certain meats like fish and birds are allowed, eating other meats like beef and pork are strictly prohibited" Nick answered as Judy gently scratched her neck.

"I Know the law Nick, I'm just gonna sniff the air" Judy replied as Nick picked up a piece of celery dipping it in the sauce before handing it to her. Judy took the green stick sniffing it, slowly bringing it to her mouth.

"Fair warning it's really hot" Nick reminded as the rabbit slowly opened her mouth placing the stick in biting down chewing.

"Wow, that is...different, I wouldn't exactly call that hot" Judy replied disappointed the stick did not live up to the hype.

"Give it a minute, it will get hotter" Nick replied picking up another wing as Judy's mouth began to water, as she stuck her tongue out waving her paw at it.

"Oh, THAT IS HOT!" Judy exclaimed reaching for the pitcher of beer picking it up as she drank the whole pitcher as Nick watched amused setting the bone down as Judy looked at the Nachos

"I've never seen Nachos like this before" Judy admitted picking one up.

"Nacho's Grande, it's Tortilla chips mixed with a cup of ground meat substitute coated in liquid hot nacho cheese, topped with tomatoes, olives, onions, sour cream, guacamole, and sprinkled with 3 types of cheese" Nick replied as Judy looked up.

"So there's no meat in this?" Judy asked for confirmation.

"No, just meat substitute, it tastes like meat but it's made of soy, vegetarian-friendly" Nick answered as Judy winked.

"If it'll get that burning buffalo taste out of my mouth, who am I to complain?" Judy asked trying a nacho as she went back for another.

"These are amazing" Judy replied digging into the nachos, as the tray was already half empty as Nick looked at her whistling.

"Wow, you're a fast eater" Nick joked as Judy slowed down, sucking her paws before continuing to dig into the nachos.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been eating soggy microwave dinners for the fast few days, and this is the first real meal I've had, I'll admit I got a little eager" Judy replied a bit ashamed as Nick smiled.

"I'm just glad you like city food as you call it" Nick replied finishing his wings as he tossed the bone on the plate offering the jalapenos to Jud as she handed him the Nachos.

"Would you two like another pitcher?" The waiter asked as Nick nodded

"And the check please" Nick added picking up a nacho, between the two of them they quickly finished all the food as Judy rubbed her stomach.

"Nick, I'll pay" Judy offered as Nick set the money down on the table.

"The way I see it I still owe you for the popsicle, and I hate owing people" Nick replied putting the money down as Judy smiled.

"Nick, I needed this, a good meal with a friend, it really put my spirits up, thank you" Judy replied running a toothpick across her two front teeth as Nick finished his beer.

"You're welcome, but are we really friends?" Nick asked in disbelief as Judy looked at him.

"Why wouldn't we be, I mean yeah, we had a rough start but I feel we're past that and I'm willing to forgive and forget and I have been...enjoying your company" she explained looking for the right words.

"That does sound like friendship, I'm sorry Judy it's just to me Friend has always been an F-word, even Finnick who I spend most of my time with, I still consider him an acquaintance" Nick elaborated as Judy looked down.

"It's just I've been hurt a lot, emotionally, even by those who call themselves friends so if we're going to be friends You need to promise to me we're friends and that you won't hurt me" Nick explained as Judy glanced.

"Nick, I promise...on my badge that I will never hurt you" Judy replied as Nick put his wallet away.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Nick said as they heard a horn honk from outside the diner.

"That's Finnick" Nick replied standing up as Judy did the same walking outside of the restaurant.

"Let's work off this meal" Judy replied as the two walked approached the airbrushed van.


	16. Manchas

The two got in the airbrushed van as Finnick chuckled at the sight of the two.

"I just had to see it myself" Finnick replied laughing it up as Nick reached into his wallet reaching for a few bills handing them to Finnick who put them in his shirt pocket.

"I'd say I'm sorry the van smells like an ashtray, but I don't really care what you think" Finnick added turning to Judy as sat beside him.

"What is this a road trip, put her in the back" Finnick demanded as Nick looked at him.

"She is not sitting in the back" Nick replied as she scooted between the two as Finnick turning the key to start the van

"Okay, where to Nick?" Finnick asked as the van sprung to life. he told Finnick about the address and how they were on a case as Finnick drove the van thru the ice-coated street as he opened a bag of candies popping one in his mouth.

"Gumball?" Finnick offered as Nick held out his paw as he tilted the bag rolling an array of colored spheres into Nick paw before Finnick closed the bag.

"Ahem" Judy coughed holding her paw as Finnick just glanced before putting his eyes back on the road before she looked down.

"Here, you can have one of mine" Nick stated handing her a colored ball as Judy placed it in her mouth. the van crossed the wall dividing Tundratown and the Rainforest District as the weather changed to a more rainy atmosphere as it fell on the van. Nick gave him the address as the eventually came to the house.

"Well, I'd say it was nice but that'd be a lie, see you later Nick," Finnick said closing the door behind them.

"Wait your leaving, how are we supposed to get back?" Judy asked.

"Call a Zuber" Finnick replied flooring the gas as the van rode off leaving the two as they stood there. Judy pulled out the paper looking at it

"This is the right place," Judy said checking the numbers as she pointed to a house made out of a tree. the two walked across the old rope bridge leading to the door.

"I hate the Rainforest District, it's always rainy" Nick started running his paw over the eyes of his mask which were clouded with fog.

"Fun fact, that rain, comes from the melted ice of Tundratown, distributed thru sprinklers over the area" Judy informed as Nick chuckled.

"I know Carrots, I've lived in Zootopia my whole life remember, I know how the city work" Nick reminded as Judy pouted.

"Please stick to Officer Hopps" Judy proclaimed as Nick smiled at her.

"Okay Fine, Judy" She corrected as the came to the wooden door. Judy knocked on the huge wooden door. the sound of lock coming undone was heard as the door cracked open as a giant green eye was peering down at the two. there were chain locks still holding the door closed, this guy was paranoid.

"Who are you, what do want?" The figure asked as Judy cleared her throat looking over the paper.

"Hello Mr. Manchas, my name is Officer Hopps with the ZPD, I was wondering if you could answer some questions about Emmitt Otterton?" Judy asked as the door open revealing a black Jaguar, coated in scars, one of his eyes were practically clawed out as they both jumped back.

"Did Otterton do that to you?" Judy asked confused as he simply nodded.

"But he's just a little otter, how did _this_ happen?" Judy replied in disbelief as Manchas sighed.

"It was a few weeks ago, I was driving Otterton to my employer, he's a florist and agreed to decorate a wedding for his daughter, then he just snapped" Manchas explained as Judy wrote down what he was saying.

"Define snapped," Judy asked as Manchas rubbed his eye. his paw rubbing the scar.

"One second he was normal, the next he lunged straight at me, I tried to defend myself but no use, he was and I don't believe it but savage, you should have the look on his eyes.

"Mr. Manchas, what do you mean by savage?" Judy asked writing another line down.

"uncivilized, he only growled, lacking any civility. after the fight he ran out of limo screaming about the nighthowlers, as he ran off; It was the last I ever saw of him" Manchas established.

"Manchas, May we come in, so you can tell us more about Otterton and these nighthowlers you speak off?" Judy asked as Manchas looked at them.

"Alright just let me get the locks" Manchas replied closing the door as the sounds of locks undoing was heard.

"What do you think Judy, could Emmitt really go savage?" Nick asked blowing a bubble as Judy shook her head.

"I Don't know" Judy replied as a gasp was heard from inside the house as only the sound of growling was heard earning the duo's attention.

"Mr. Manchas" Judy called out concerned as there was no response.

"What was that?" Nick asked as Judy walked up to the door. she tapped on it knocking as it was shattered off the hinges. crawling in front of them was the Jaguar Manchas growling as he looked down at Judy sniffing.

"Mr. Manchas?" Judy questioned as the jaguar swiped his claw nearly missing Judy as she dodged it.

"RUN NICK!" Judy called out as the two sprinted at the rope bridge as Manchas ran after them as the two ran away

"Judy, can't you run faster?" Nick breathed as the two tried to outrun Manchas barely keeping out of reach as she only avoided him by dodging. He chased the two of them down the wooden walkways of the Rainforest the only light, the moon bouncing off the trees and Judy wasn't even trying to hide how afraid she was. If Manchas really was savage he would kill and eat her.

Judy reached into her pocket and pressed the button to radio in.

"Hello," The voice of Clawhauser said in his cheerful tone.

"CLAWHAUSER, I NEED BACK-UP, NOW" Judy screamed into the radio as Manchas pounced at her causing Judy to drop the radio as they kept running. she had to leave it as the chase continued

The two made the way to the Rainforest pair as they stopped seeing the cliff.

"Judy we are out boardwalk" Nick replied as Manchas pounced at them pinning Judy down. his snarling face an inch away from the rabbit, the sharp teeth and his breath landing on her face and she tried to overpower him but no use. she was trained to defend her herself from mammals but she never trained for defending against a savage mammal.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die" Judy sobbed as her vision was clouding thru tears as she closed her eyes.

"I Failed" Judy admitted facing the fact she was seconds away from death.

Judy heard a loud smash and yelp as she opened her eyes examining herself. she was still alive realizing what had happened.

Nick stood on top of Manchas who was knocked down as the boardwalk was damaged from the spot where he hit the ground. Nick grabbed Manchas pulling him out as he clenched his fist punching it sending the Jaguar flying across the boardwalk. Manchas stood up crawling on all fours, before falling over unconscious as Nick dusted his paw pads.

"Well, cuff him, before he wakes up" Nick added as Judy was in disbelief of what she saw.

"Nick, I... How did you do that?" Judy asked in shock of how a fox took down a Jaguar like that. It was like a scene straight out of a comic book as Nick sighed.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't have to find out, but I couldn't just stand there and let you die" Nick responded as Judy looked at him confused.

"I'll call in about this and while we wait you can explain what I just saw" Judy demanded, reclaiming her composure.

"Okay Judy, I'll tell you everything, but first you should get your radio" Nick replied.

"What about Manchas?" Judy asked. looking at the Jaguar snoring as Nick looked.

"That punch, put him out for few hours, he's not going anywhere" Nick replied as to two went looking for Judy's radio. the two were searching as Nick picked it up on a dirt road handing it to Judy as she placed it in her belt as an array of police car stopped before them as the door opened.

"This had better be good Hopps" The voice of Bogo demanded.


	17. Strike Three

Judy caught her breath as she explained what happened. the two went to ask questions to Manchas who without warning went savage and chased the two across the rainforest district and almost snatched her up as a snack. Bogo looked at her.

"Hopps, this is the modern age, mammals don't _go savage_ anymore" Bogo replied staring down the bunny who pouted.

"But he did, and we have proof" Judy counted as Bogo scoffed at her crossing his arms in disbelief as Judy pointed down to the boardwalk.

"Manchas is down there and he is savage" Nick added as Judy felt confident in herself with a witness backing her up as Bogo looked at Nick.

"And who are you, Captain Cosplay?" Bogo asked as Nick looked down at his costume.

"Oh this, I was a costume party earlier, Ju- I mean officer Hopps helped me" Nick covered to make Judy look good.

"Sir, just go down there, you'll see I'm not lying" Judy replied as Bogo made a gesture as The ZPD began walking down the path.

"you had better be right for your sakes" Bogo stated was the ZPD walked down the path to the boardwalk as Bogo swatted at the vines in the way as the group came to the boardwalk.

"Well, I'll be surprised" Bogo replied moving a bush revealing the empty boardwalk.

"What?" Judy and Nick aid at the same time looking at the spot, no Jaguar, no handcuff, just a few broken boards.

"I, But- Sir, he was right here," Judy said disbelief running her paw on the boardwalk over a set of Manchas' claw mark.

"See claw marks" Judy replied in defense as Bogo scoffed.

Predators tend to leave them when running, mild vandalism at best. but a least all predators seem savage to you" Bogo countered as Judy bounced.

'What s that supposed to mean?" Judy defended as Bogo looked at the marks.

"I will admit these are feline claw marks, but that doesn't mean anything, yet you're calling the S-word, mammals haven't gone savage since the dark ages, so logically when small mammals like yourself see bigger mammal drawing claws, you're quick to assume they're savage" Bogo explained.

"I AM NOT A SPECIEST, he saw him too" Judy shouted as Bogo turned to Nick who's mask was avoiding eye contact.

"The Fox, he's a civilian why should I listen to anything he has to say, because he's wearing a bright costume "Bogo defended.

"Yes, he's a fox but he's a witness, he saw the whole thing and he saved my life" Judy explained as Bogo stomped on the boardwalk making small cracks

"ENOUGH!" Bogo shouted sending chills down the other officers as Bogo stared at Judy.

"What did I say back at the station Hopps, this is your third strike" Bogo added after clearing his throat.

"Sir please I have a lead" Judy replied in defense hoping Bogo wasn't gonna go through with his threat as Bogo held out his hoof.

"Your badge _Miss_ Hopps" Bogo demanded as Judy looked down on her chest not knowing what to think as she started tearing, she slow fumbled with the badge as it unclicked from her vest.

"Don't give it to him!" a voice ordered belonging to Nick as the two turned to him.

"WHAT!" they both said in unison Judy surprised that Nick was speaking up to the police chief and Bogo agitated at the citizen's attitude

"She will not be giving you that badge, at least not yet, she deserves it" Nick explained as the troops looked at him.

"You give her a little orange vest, a tiny clown car no and two days...on a case, the entire ZPD hasn't been able to make a dent in two months. There is a reason that me, a fox is here right now, no one else would help her. it's like you intentionally set up her up to fail just to be rid of her, you guys are a joke, and not the good kind" Nick replied his voice shifting for his usually joking tone to one of more anger.

"Ni-Red" Judy stated actually touched by Nick's words as she clenched her badge firmly.

"She told me, you gave her 48 hours, I don't have a watch but I know she stills has time, you boys stay here dumbfounded while we this case...Officer?" Nick asked holding out his paw as Judy held it.

"What is your name, hero?" Bogo demanded to know the name of the fox who stood before him.

"My name is Redfox, and I'm not a hero but it's time I start acting like it, I'm done standing by doing nothing" Nick replied as he looked at Judy.

"Hold on tight" Nick added as he bent his legs down jumping as they left the ground, the ZPD looked at the two as they went shooting up in the sky, the moon filling the sky with a white glow.

"So, our super-mammal is real and he's a fox" one of the officers stated as seeing the two leave.

Are we...flying?" Judy stated in disbelief clinging as tightly around Nick's as the two zipped thru the sky.

'You hang on tight, I haven't done this with anyone else before" Nick added as Judy did so, Knowing that losing her grip could result in her falling to her death.

"HOW ARE WE FLYING!" Judy demanded as the two soared thru the rainy sky.

"I guess now is the best time to say it, I have superpowers; by the way were not flying, it's more accurate to say I'm jumping really high" Nick admitted as the two shot over a waterfall pulling up, Nick land bouncing off the rock side

"Thanks for standing up for me, I'm not used to be rescued... I've always been the one to do the rescuing" Judy joked as Nick smiled.

"Sounds like there's a story behind those words" Nick admitted as Judy looked down.

"I Don't want to talk about it" Judy replied, the raining bouncing off the two.

"Yeah enough about you, for now, we need to find Manchas" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"He wasn't capable of getting up, the punch knocked him out" Nick replied as Judy thought it over.

"There are cameras all over the city, if we get into them, we might be able to see what happened" Judy informed as Nick turned to her doing another skip.

"Smart girl, do you have clearance to use the camera?" Nick asked as the two shot down thru the tunnel connect the rainforest to Downtown as the two passed an array of cars, the rain passing as the entered downtown.

"No, I'm not in the system" Judy admitted as the two flew over the police station as Nick sighed.

"Well if Cheif Buffalo-butt didn't let you into the systems he sure won't now" Nick replied trying to crack a joke

"True, but a have a friend in city hall, who would be more than willing to do a favor for me" Judy replied as Nick smiled

"Well city hall doesn't open open until 8 AM and it's 4 AM, so how about I take you to your place, pick you up in four hours and we go to the mayor's office" Nick offered as the flew across downtown circling the buildings as they came to the building where Judy's apartment was. they walked in.

"Nice wallpaper" Nick joked pointing to the pawprint wallpaper.

"It's was here before I moved in" Judy replied getting off Nick, touching solid ground.

"four hours of sleep, then we go over to city hall" Judy replied as Nick stood in the windowsill nodding, see you in four hours" Nick replied falling out of the window sill as Judy rushed over.

"Nick!" she called out seeing the fox fly up head out into the city.

"Right, might as well get some Z's" Judy admitted falling on her bed tired. part of her hated waiting but she only had one lead and no one was at City Hall. Judy did not even bother changing from her uniform as just laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling reflecting the discovery she made with Nick, was she the only one who knew this, she scoffed at the idea of a super-mammal but he she could not deny Nick was the real deal.


	18. Cameras

Judy laid there on her bed, looking at the ceiling, partially still in shock of her discovery. She just thought Nick was some costumed vigilante but he's a full-blown superhero. It had to be a trick, that he used to fly; magnets in his costume, or wires, miniature jetpack...no matter what Judy thought she only came up with one somewhat believable answer. Nick's powers had to be real.

Judy tried her hardest not to think about it as she turned to her side to get what little sleep in she could as she dozed off.

Judy was woken by taps on her nose as she sprang up swatting the paw of Nick Wilde away.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Nick replied as Judy pouted looking at the fox in his Pawaiian shirt and striped tie.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Judy replied a bit uneasy of Nick sneaking into her apartment. as Nick crossed his arm.

"I tried knocking but no answer, and I don't have your phone number, and you are on a time limit, It's 7:50, I came 30 minutes earlier to make sure you were up" Nick responded as Judy stretched getting off the small bed looking up at Nick.

"Well I'm up now, and why are you wearing those clothes, what happened to your costume?" Judy asked as Nick shrugged.

"It was a one-time thing, I'm not gonna wear that during the day, It'll just attract unwanted attention" Nick replied watching Judy open up a mini fridge pulling out an energy bar unwrapping it taking a bite.

"First things first, I need to know- about my powers?" Judy asked as Nick finished the sentence as Judy took another bite nodding as Nick sighed.

"I started out with no powers, they didn't just kick in one day, It was gradually over time, and they just keep coming" Nick explained as Judy tilted her head.

"Last Night when I flew thru the city, that was the first time I ever did that, I was thinking about leaving then I started levitating and I knew what to do, new powers keep coming, what if they never stop, I don't like to think about it" Nick elaborated as Judy finished her bar.

"That's not what asked Nick" Judy responded as Nick turned to her.

"I don't know, I wasn't bitten by some radioactive bug, I'm not from another planet nor do I have a magical piece of jewelry, these powers just happened" Nick answered opening the door for Judy as they left the apartment.

The two made their way to city hall as Nick opened the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Judy asked as Nick smirked.

"That footage shows you with a masked fox superhero; if I'm with you someone might put two and two together, You sure this friend of yours can help us?" Nick asked as Judy walked in the building seeing two animals talking in the hall. one the city's mayor Theodore Lionheart towering over his assistant Dawn Bellwether who was carrying a stack of papers.

"I want those files on my desk by 10 on the dot, I have a meeting with very important mammals and I will not look like a fool" Lionheart said entering a door closing it behind him as Dawn nodded walking down the hall carrying the books as she tripped dropping all the papers as she scattered around the floor collecting the files.

"Excuse me Miss Bellwether" Judy called out getting the sheep's attention as she turned to her.

"Oh Judy, what a pleasure" Bellwether replied straightening the papers as she set them in a filing cabinet before turning to her.

"Pleasure to see you Miss Bellwether" Judy replied trying to coming off as formal as she told Dawn about what happened last night with the exception of Nick and his abilities before asking her to check the street cameras as Dawn nodded.

"Anything I can do to help Judy, I have access to the cameras thru the computer in my office" Dawn explained leading her to a door with a sign that had her name written on it as she opened the door to her office as the two entered.

"This is a pretty small room" Judy stated as Dawn sat before her computer.

"It used to be a broom closet, but Theodore was nice enough to clear it out and convert it into an office, It's small but it works for me" Dawn replied opening a computer file to the street cameras.

"Thanks for helping me out Miss Bellwether" Judy replied as Dawn smiled.

"It's no trouble Judy, us Little fellas really should stick together, plus It'll be nice to actually do something" Dawn replied tapping on the keys as Judy looked.

"But you're the assistant mayor of Zootopia, don't you get to do anything?" Judy asked as Dawn looked at her.

"Not really, most of it just paperwork and getting things for Mr. Lionheart" Dawn explained continuing browsing the rainforest district cameras.

"It's still an important job, assisting the mayor" Judy established as Dawn looked her collecting herself.

"I'm basically just a glorified secretary but Theodore isn't really a bad guy, he even gave that nice birthday present" Dawn replied showing a mug near the computer filled with pens which had the words _"World's best assistant mayor #1"_ written crudely in marker.

"It's nice to feel appreciated" Dawn added as she kept shifting files as she opened one.

"It showed Judy running thru the rainforest district.

"That's it" Judy called out as they watched the file. The file had no audio as it showed Judy running and as she was pounced by a savage Manchas as Dawn nearly backed from her seat in shock

"You were almost killed" Dawn replied pausing the video as Judy shrugged.

"Occupational risk" Judy replied trying to dismiss it as Dawn was obviously shaken up.

"I'm sorry Judy, it's just if anything happened" Dawn trailed off as Judy gestured for her to continue the video as Dawn pressed the play button.

As the video continued a fox dressed in red garb ran in sending the feral jaguar flying across the boardwalk with a punch as he turned facing Judy as Dawn paused the video.

"A costumed fox, how interesting" Dawn stated as she turned to Judy.

"Who Redfox, he saved my life" Judy replied as Dawn played the video showing Judy cuffing Manchas as the two walked away from the boardwalk as Judy tapped her paws together.

"Now Manchas, let's see where you went" Judy replied as after the two left a van arrived. Three wolfs left the van wearing paramilitary outfits walking up to the unconscious jaguar as one of them fiddled with some sort of shotgun cocking it, shooting a net around Manchas as the other two helped carry the net into the back of the truck.

"Nighthowlers" Judy concluded seeing the van drive off as Dawn adjusted the cameras.

"Now let's see where they went," Dawn said following the van to a tunnel where the van left camera view and vanished.

"Where did it go?" Judy asked seeing the van never left the tunnel as Dawn tapped her forehead.

"The only other way out is thru the maintenance tunnels" Dawn replied changing cameras as the van was in sight.

"look at you Miss Assistant Mayor" Judy complimented as they were able to follow the van all the way to an old building.

"Cliffside?" Dawn called out as Judy looked at her.

"It's an old asylum, It's been closed for decades, why would they stop there?" Dawn asked fiddling the cameras as Judy left her chairs checking her watch.

"I don't know but only have five hours left, thanks for your help Miss Bellwether" Judy replied sprinting out of the office as Dawn friendly waved before shifting the camera back to the moment of Redfox hitting Manchas.

Judy left City Hall as Nick was on bench eating bag of chips as Judy rushed to Him.

"Nick I know where Manchas went, Cliffside Asylum" Judy replied.


	19. Random Incidents

"I was about 8 when my parents took me the county fair. We performed a play for the local children and afterward, that's when it happened" Judy told Nick as he looked her allowing her to continue.

"There was this kid, Gideon Grey, a local bully, he always picked on the kids and everyone was afraid of him, he stole some tickets from one of my best friends at the time and I could not just sit there and do nothing" Judy explained looking down it was clear she did not like talking about it.

you don't have to talk about it if it's uncomfortable" Nick stated as the rabbit looked up at him.

"I want to, anyway I could not just stand there and let it happen so I stood up to Gideon, he struck me right in the face" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her, that must be painful for a child.

"You know what he said to me before walking away, Remember this moment the next time you try to play hero, and remember you'll always be a dumb bunny" Judy informed repeating the words Gideon told her as Nick looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but he's not the only one, there are a lot of mammals out there like that, tons of Gideons and Michaels, what's important is we don't let them get to us" Nick replied as Judy looked back.

"I never told anyone what happened, when my parents asked I told them I hit a branch, they seemed to have bought it, but probably had suspicions that I was lying" Judy admitted.

The two were on a city bus in two of the smaller seats, deciding to ride to Sahara Square then go to Cliffside on foot, which was out of the city. Nick set his paws on his knees reaching into his shirt pocket pulling out a pack of gum, placing a pink strip in his mouth.

"Want a piece?" Nick offered holding the pack out as Judy slowly took a piece unwrapping it and placing it in her mouth as the bus started making its way thru Downtown Zootopia crossing over into the Rainforest District, the rain pattering on the bus windows as Nick looked out running his digits on the glass window fogging up as he pulled on his arm.

"What's the matter, Nick?" Judy asked seeing Nick's discomfort as he brushed it up.

"This costume, I'm wearing it under my clothes and it's so tight" Nick replied as Judy held out her paw.

"May I see your mask, please?" Judy asked as Nick sighed reaching into his shirt pocket pulling out a piece of red cloth as Judy unfolded in it was solid red material with two plastic like plates for eyes as she was her reflection.

"How do you see with this on?" Judy asked as handing the mask back to Nick as he smirked.

"Two-way mirror, the same stuff the police use, found a sheet in a dumper a while back an I saw potential, one of the few additions I made to my father's design" Nick replied as Judy smiled.

"I still can't believe you actually have powers" Judy replied as the bus swerved braking in the road as a figure was running in front of the bus. The figure stood up as the driver honked the horn, turning the figure was suddenly hit with a glob of white substance encasing him in a hardened state.

"Everybody off the bus" The driver ordered as the passengers did so. The driver led them to a nearby tree as another glob coated the drivers as he froze in place as a figure walked up behind the driver. he was a white horse wearing a leather outfit and holding a huge gun with a pipe attached to a chamber on his back as he charged his gun firing another glob as the group which quickly scattered.

"Yes run, like scared little children, you're no match for me, This riot suppression glue gun really rocks, stealing it was totally worth it" The horse called out as Nick and Judy were behind a tree, the rest of the group has dispersed as Nick looked around.

"It had to be today" Nick replied undoing a button on his shirt revealing his red outfit. The Horse was firing his glue cannon on any mammal who passed by approaching a pair of deer, a grown female and a much younger girl.

"Sweetie, get behind me" The older deer clearly the mother said as Horse fired his gun flying at the two as it hit a red blur in front of them.

"WHAT!" everyone called out as the white glob stood there before shattering into a million pieces, standing in the globs place was Nick, fully dressed in his hero attire. The deer took the chance to run away

"You!" The horse called out, pointing the gun aiming it at Nick as he stood there scratching his ear getting the attention of all the citizens passing by

"Do I know you?" Nick asked blankly as the Horse ground his teeth angry, aiming his gun.

I'm the Criminal known as Gluehorn, Don't you remember; five months ago I was robbing the Rainforest District Museum when you snuck by and stopped me with one punch, I'd been hoping for a rematch ever since. and I've only grown stronger, I must say, I like the costume, it'll be a shame to ruin it" Gluehorn proclaimed.

"So, you did all this to get to me?" Nick asked confused as Gluehorn chuckled.

"I knew if I kept going around the city causing random incidents eventually we would cross paths again" Gluehorn replied boasting about his backstory as an employee at a supplies store. who was stealing and had to turn to crime?

"After you bested me all I could focus on was revenge so I trained my burglary skills, eventually stealing this experimental riot suppressor gun so I could get back you for such humiliation, you will never forget name Gluehorn" Gluehorn replied as Nick looked at him.

"In all honesty, I don't even remember you" Nick replied calmly as Gluehorn stomped the ground.

"WHAT, you defeated me and you don't even remember it; Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?" Gluehorn yelled firing his gun as a red blur approached before Gluehorn throwing a punch into the barrel of the glue gun as it exploded coating the horse in glue from the neck down as he struggled. everybody watched The fox take down the horse in one anticlimactic punch as he walked up to him

"Look Whatever-your name-is. I Don't care how many times you have to challenge me, I can take it, but If you want to fight, come to me head-on, is that clear" Nick as the horse gulped.

"I will have vengeance" Gluehorn replied as Nick turned to the glue sculptures that were once citizen throwing a punch as the wind from his attack caused the glue to shatter as the citizens fell to the ground. Nick looked around seeing every other citizen in the vicinity with their camera phone out recording the whole incident.

"So much for staying in the shadows," Nick thought to himself, seeing all the camera flashing in his face as Nick crouched jumping super high and vanishing out of sight.

"Who was that-where he go-what happened?" The citizens asked seeing the mysterious fox vanish as Judy was watching the whole event from behind a tree as Nick landed behind her

"What-you-how did" Judy blabbered in confusion as Nick shushed her.

"We're still on the clock, let the cops deal with what's his face" Nick replied as the two escaped unseen, Nick's clothes were ruined by the glue gun so he had to wear his costume as the two managed to escape the group unseen as Judy looked at Nick, That was amazing, you were all Pow, and he was all gah, glue everywhere" Judy eagerly said letting her inner child out as Nick sighed.

"Judy, the asylum" Nick reminded her as she snapped back to the task at hand. the two traveled the rest of the distance on foot as Nick running, Judy clinging to his shoulders. Nick was thinking to himself as Judy tapped his side.

"Sorry Judy, I was thinking about that Horse" Nick replied.

"Gluehorn, what about him," Judy asked.

"He said he wanted to get back at me for something I did five months ago, he seemed obsessed with me" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"That is true, but the police should pick him up, and his gun is destroyed, I don't see him posing anymore of a threat, especially to you" Judy confidently said.

"That's not the point, I've been doing this hero stuff for years, I've defeated criminals in that time, Which brings the question, how many enemies did I make in that time, how many have it out for me" Nick replied sprinting as he stopped outside Cliffside Asylum as Judy jumped off.


	20. Caught in the Act

The two stood outside the asylum as Judy poked her head around the corner seeing a few of the wolves from the footage, dressed in paramilitary outfits. One was standing guard near a closed metal gate, two of them were playing cards as three of them were standing by a wall as Judy turned back to Nick.

"There's about six of them, we can't just sneak past so I suggest one of us create a diversion, the other sneak in while giving them a wrap-around the fence, sneaking back in and- yeah we could do that" Nick complemented stepping out from the corner walking up to the gate getting the wolves attention as one shined a flashlight on him.

"You stop where you are!" the wolf ordered drawing a stun gun pointing it at Nick as he stood still.

" A stun gun, really" Nick said rolling his eyes as the wolf pulled the trigger shooting two metal spurs at Nick as he caught them holding them in his paw, the crackling electricity having no effect as they looked surprised, he threw them back landing in wolf's chest causing him spaz out on the floor. Nick walked to the gate ripping it from the ground with one paw, crumbling it into a metal ball dropping it.

Look, guys, as much as I would like to stay with you grunts, I really need to get in there" Nick informed sarcastically as he punched his palm making an explosion sound.

"So, are you gonna try to stop me?" Nick asked as the wolves looked at each other.

"Nope- no way- I don't get paid enough for that- I'm not crazy" The wolves replied letting the two pass.

"We never saw you" one of the wolves replied opening the door for Nick closing it behind Judy as smiled at how Nick was able to get them in so easily. Nick and Judy casually walked thru the decrepit halls of the asylum as Judy pulled out her phone, using the flashlight to light up the hall.

"This place is spooky, looks like something from an old horror movie" Judy replied as they kept walking thru the hallway, they opened a set of doors as Judy dropped her phone surprised at what she saw.

"Is that... Emmitt Otterton" Judy asked approaching the cage as he was crawling on the metal floor hissing at Judy before Nick pulled her back.

"let me try, he knows me" Nick assured approaching the cage removing his mask.

"Emmitt, is me Nicholas" the fox calmly called to his friend reaching out his paw as the otter swung it's claw at nick, tearing the glove on his paw. Judy turned around seeing a bunch of other cages full of mammals as she almost screamed covering her mouth, by the look in their eyes it was clear they would love her as a little snack. Judy counted the cages.

"Nick, they're all here, 15 mammals were reported missing, 15 cages" Judy called out taking pictures with her phone for evidence as Nick retracted his claw mildly tearing covering his face with his mask.

"I'm sorry it's just, I can't stand seeing Emmitt like this, call the Chief, let him know you found the missing mammals maybe then we can-" Nick said getting cut-off as they heard mumbling from the hall.

"HIDE!" Judy ordered as she and Nick quickly jumped under a table, just using her phone to record a video of the whole ordeal as a figure walked in, revealing to be the city's mayor Theodore Lionheart, escorted with a badger who was dressed in doctor's outfit dragging another cell, Nick looked in the cell.

Manchas" Nick whispered seeing the jaguar snarling in the cage as they placed the cage with the other.

"Just like all the others, aggressive behavior, feral instinctive and unable to communicate. I need an answer doctor" Lionheart said to the badger who was looking at a clipboard.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Lionheart, their behavior is symptoms of them going savage, we really should come out with this, maybe with more help we could find the cause" Doctor Honey suggested looked at her noted as Theodore scoffed.

Yeah, lets the public, mammals are becoming savage, tell the world" he sarcastically replied before turning to the cells.

"If the public found out about this there would fear and panic everywhere, with fear and panic comes lawlessness and anarchy, and how do you think the citizen will feel about their beloved mayor who is a LION!" Theodore outburst as Honey set flipped thru her notes.

"Well have you considered a biological component" Honey suggested picking a folder off the table flipping thru the pages as Theodore rolled his eyes.

"I just saying sir, out of the 16 cases of mammals going savage they're all predatory mammals" Honey established as the sound of a ringtone was heard.

"Damn it" Judy called out as her phone gave her away, she handed her phone to Nick knowing the attention was on her.

"Who's there?" Lionheart demanded while Judy crawled out from the table as they looked at her.

"Officer Hopps...what are you doing here?" Lionheart replied confused as she stood up dusting her uniform.

"I was looking into the missing mammal case and it looks like I found my culprit" Judy responded holding up her badge.

"Theodore Lionheart, you are under arrest for the abduction of Emmitt Otterton as well as the other 15 mammals I see here. I've already called the police and sent them a video, so you can either come quietly or resist but let me suggest cooperating, resisting will look bad for your public image, but I guess that's shattered already" Judy bluffed because she actually had not sent the video, instead Nick was under the table texting a message to the ZPD linking the video smiling at Judy.

"Cleaver Bunny took a page straight out of the book, she bluffs like a fox" Nick admired her skill as Theodore was shaking caught in the act.

Lionheart was being escorted out by officers Mchorn and Trunkston as he was pleading the ZPD.

"No, you don't understand, I was trying to protect this city, if this goes public it could ruin Zootopia" Lionheart pleaded as Judy sat at the edge of the asylum.

"Well, we did it" Nick stated as Judy smiled punching his shoulder gently. she shook her fist the pain was like hitting a brick wall.

"Yeah... so... thank you for helping me, I...could not have done his without you" Judy admitted checking her watch with 2 hours to spare as Nick chuckled.

"Thanks. I know admitted you needed help must be hard for you" Nick remarked walking away, stopping when the rabbit spoke again.

"Will, I ever see you again?" Judy asked as Nick looked back at her, it was clear to him she enjoyed working with him.

"Will you see Redfox again, no you won't" Nick replied as Judy's ears drooped before her cracked a smile.

"But I won't say goodbye to Nicholas Wilde, good evening Officer Hopps, I should get going before the others show up," Nick said squatting to the ground, shooting up like a spring as he flew thru the air.

 _"...And that was the scene as Zootopia's mayor; Theodore Lion was arrested, the former mayor had been revealed to be abducting mammals who were displaying feral behavior. all of this proven with a video captured by the ZPD's own Judy Hopps, along with photographic evidence Lionheart is looking at time behind bars. In other new the Zootopian super-mammal finally confirmed. over the past few months rumors of a superpowered individual have spread thru the city. Now we finally have proof. This amateur video shot by a local shows a confusing sight, a fox dressed in a red superhero costume stopping a dangerous criminal with super speed, strength, though some are calling the video a hoax. this is Ron Moosebridge with ZNN signing off"_

"The TV turned off as a metal cane tapped the power button as a figure as sitting in a chair reflecting on the story about the fox in red.

"So, he finally reveals himself. he will make a fine addition to our little group" the figure said to the group around him.

"It's just a matter of finding him" another mammal a pig wearing goggles added.

"I can be very persuasive" a black bear dressed as a luchador exclaimed pounding the table causing it the dent as it knocked over a small model house near him.

"Hey careful, you almost smashed my dollhouse" the third mammal a young girl rabbit with white fur and a blue dress. this was only three of the figures as the center one stepped up. and older fox in a white suit as he held his paw out. the cane came flying back from the TV landing in his paw as he held it formally, clearly in charge.


	21. Press Confrence

The Missing Mammal case was all over the news when it was revealed that Judy Hopps solved the case. Especially when it made the news that the missing animals were acting strangely. The ZPD felt is best to issue a press conference to put the citizens' minds at ease. Judy was standing near a wall while Chief Bogo was standing at a podium answering questions.

"Hey Officer, did I miss the press conference?" a voice asked as she turned seeing Nick in his Pawaiian shirt drinking a can of soda as Judy smiled.

"Actually you're just in time, Chief is putting the people at ease, he always wants to get up there and say a few words, I'll be honest I'm extremely nervous when it comes to speeches" Judy responded as Nick smirked.

"Well I think you can do it, if you freeze up don't look directly at the audience, look slightly above them, find a building a post and focus your eyesight on that and always redirect the question back at the audience" Nick suggested standing aside her, handing her the can as she took it. The two listened to Bogo answering questions.

"Well I guess the force will start taking you more seriously, they'll start seeing you as a real cop, with a partner and maybe your own squad car busting criminals" Nick added as Judy laughed.

"And all 16 mammals have been found are receiving medical treatment, we hope to find a cause for their behavior soon" Bogo replied as another reporter held their paw up Bogo looked at Judy.

"I could stand up here all day but next I'd like to bring up the officer who solved this case, Precinct One's own Officer Judy Hopps" Bogo replied gesturing for her to get up. Judy tried her hardest to play it cool though she's shaking on the inside, walking up to the podium climbing on a ladder behind the podium clearing her throat.

"Sorry if I seem nervous, I've never been one to speak to a large audience, Any questions?" she nervously asked.

"Officer Hopps, what can you tell us about the case of the missing/feral animals?" a reporter asked as Judy tapped her digits on the podium.

"What can I tell you, I could tell you that this was a hard case to solve, I could tell you that the former mayor Theodore Lionheart was abducting these mammals to keep it out of the public's eye and I could tell you we have all 16 mammals at Zootopia General Hospital and and are looking for a cause, Next question" Judy played off using the advice Nick had given her.

"Yes Officer Hopps, do you support the rumors that you had outside help with this investigation?" The next reporter asked as Judy took a breath.

"Did I have outside help, yes I did... from a concerned citizen who was friends with one of the missing Mammals, he told me he wishes his identity to remain a secret" Judy answered.

"Officer Hopps, what's the ZPD's stance on the new costumed mammal who's been taking media by storm this 'Redfox' character as Judy's heart nearly stopped.

"We at the ZPD condemn vigilantism and while that is our official standpoint, Redfox _did_ save my life so while I personally can not condone his behavior I _am_ grateful and would like to thank him... wherever he may be" Judy added glancing to Nick.

"If we could get back to the topic of the missing mammals" Bogo interrupted

"Regarding the Savage mammals, Do you at the ZPD, have a cause?" another reporter asked as Judy thought it over remembering something Lionheart's doctor said.

"We have no official cause, but I would guess it something to do with a biological component" Judy answered trying to sound smart.

"What do you have to say to the fact that all the afflicted mammals are predators?" another reporter asked as Judy was starting to sweat from nervousness.

"Well Predatory animals do have the potential to become savage" Judy replied as this caused the audience to go quiet.

"Care to explain?" another reporter asked as Judy tapped her foot eagerly in stress.

"Well something in their genetics, it's not like a bunny could go savage" Judy answered as the crowd reached an divide between the various reporters, some pushing on Judy's words while some saying the idea of this being genetic was absurd

"Okay that's enough" Bogo intervened ordering Judy off the stage as she did did so shaking with a feeling that she messed up as she covered her face with her paws walking out as she noticed Nick walking into an alleyway to avoid the conference as he knew it was going south.

"Nick!" Judy called out following the fox into the alley as the two were alone. as Judy painted

"Nick where are you going?" Judy asked catching her breath as Nick stood still not even looking at Judy.

"I'm going home, have a nice day" Nick replied as Judy looked.

"Look Nick I didn't get a chance to say everything I wanted to you, I've been thinking about what you said" Judy established reaching into her pocket handing a paper to Nick as he read it, it was a ZPD application form as Nick looked back at her.

"I could not have done this without you Nick, and I probably will get a partner so i swiped this from the desk on my way out, what do you say?" Judy asked as Nick crumpled the paper dropping it.

"You've said and done enough" Nick replied as the act shocked Judy as he looked at her very sternly.

"Predators have the potential to go savage because of a genetic component" Nick repeated her words as Judy stood back.

"Nick I was just stating the facts" Judy replied in defense as Nick crossed his arms there was no evidence to prove her words.

"Just because you can't prove something is false doesn't automatically make it true, what you said are the words of a close-minded speciest" Nick replied as Judy clenched her fist.

"I'M NOT A SPECIEST!" Judy replied defense about that claim as Nick laughed.

"You right Judy, you're not a speciest, you're just a officer reporting on official facts so care to tell me why you have Fox Repellent in your belt, you thought I didn't notice?" Nick asked as Judy's eyes shifted to the pink tube on her belt.

"That, that has nothing to do with you" Judy defended as Nick frowned.

"Judy let me ask you, are you afraid of me?" Nick asked as Judy looked down before shifting her eyes up gulping.

"You should be, I'm probably the most powerful force on the planet, I can run at the speed of sound, I can jump over building, destroy anything in a single punch, if I wanted to attack you, rip you to shreds, feast on your corpse and go on a rampage, nothing could stop me" Nick explained walking closer to Judy as she subconsciously reached for the repellent.

"Go ahead, It'll have no effect, you think you're the the first person to try spraying me, hitting me, tazing me, shooting me... it's all useless, I feel no pain" Nick replied as Judy dropped the canister, the tube rolling away from her. she had to accept she was powerless.

"But I'm not going to that" Nick explained picking up the pink tube handing it back to Judy

"You know I choose not to reveal my gifts to the public, I've taken down more criminals then the entire police force put together, but I always work from the shadows, you want to know why?" Nick asked as Judy stood silent.

"it's because mammals can't change, no matter how hard we try in the end of the day I doesn't matter how many people I save, how any criminals I stop... in their eyes I'm still just a fox and no one will trust me" Nick claimed.

"Nick... You're more than that" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"No I'm not, and neither are you, you may have graduated the academy top of your class and solved a huge case but well you said it best _people take one look at you and think, look at the cute little bunny wanting to be an officer_ " Nick replied as judy clenched her fist.

"Do not use that word" Judy replied as Nick crossed his arms.

"You CAN'T change Judy, I can't, no one can; no matter how hard you may want to we're just incapable, so go back to you life a cop, everyone looking at you pretending to be impressed but laughing behind your back. You and me, we're not heroes, not because we don't want to be but because society will never see us as such" Nick concluded walking out of the alleyway.


	22. Apart

Judy just stood there, reflecting on the conversation she and Nick he walked out of sight. she really messed up that bad, the next few days were full of riots between prey mammals who were becoming more scared and predatory mammals who were feeling discriminated against. Judy laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was almost to the point where she didn't want to go to work, she felt like she had managed to tear apart the city.

"Judy was beginning to have second thoughts about her career choice as she got a call on her phone, picking it up.

"Yes, Chief?" Judy asked trying her best to sound like nothing was bothering her as Bogo informed her the newly appointed mayor wanted to speak with her about her part in solving the missing mammal case, Judy sighed telling the chief she would be at city hall in 30 minutes getting off her bed.

The bus ride was fairly empty as Judy was walking into city hall with the Police Cheif to see Mayor Bellwether who had called to meet with the two of them regarding the savage mammal case. Judy took her time telling Dawn about the case, leaving out certain aspects like Nick's identity, but she did mention Redfox saving her from Manchas, considering that slipped at the press conference.

"And what else can you tell me about this Redfox vigilante?" Dawn asked tapping a pen on her desk as Judy shrugged.

"Nothing else, he saved from ending up as lunch in the rainforest district, then just took me home, you can ask Chief Bogo, he saw the ordeal" Judy replied as Bogo cleared his throat.

"I only showed up after Manchas was abducted by the Nighthowlers, but yes, he flew off with Officer Hopps" Bogo informed.

"He _Flew_?" Dawn question in partial disbelief of what she was hearing.

"More accurate to say he jumped, really high" Judy corrected the ewe as the meeting went on.

"Well thank you for your information, but clearing things up isn't the only reason, we invited you here" Dawn explained as Judy straightened up confused.

"Should you tell her or should I madam mayor?" Bogo asked as she shrugged.

"It would probably mean more coming from you" Dawn replied as Bogo agreed.

"Officer Ho-Judy, I would like to apologize for the way I treated you when you came to my station. You were a top rank graduate but all I saw in you were long ears and a puffy tail. I thought sticking you on parking duty would teach you a lesson about knowing your place, but I should have treated you as any other recruit, and by showing your capability I would like to promote you to Lieutenant" Bogo offered, handing Judy a bronze badge as she was caught off guard.

"Lieutenant, are you serious?" Judy replied in disbelief holding the new badge in her paw.

"We would also like you to be the face of the ZPD, you've clearly earned this and Bogo feels he should make things right" Dawn added as Judy was smiling

"The Face of ZPD" Judy replied" in a mix of confusion but not complaining.

"The people of the city are scared with the new developments and you give them hope, they need a hero to look up to and I know that hero could be you" Dawn informed as Judy smile faded remembering the conversation she and Nick had.

"Thanks, Mayor Bellwether but...I Can't accept this" Judy replied setting the badge on the table earning a shock from both of them

"Someone told me I'm not a hero and I agree, I made a rash comment with no evidence which tore this city apart, everyone is scared because of me and my close-mindedness, be quick to like the savage mammals to genetics without evidence, I don't deserve this" Judy added looking down.

"What are you saying, Judy?" Bogo asked as Judy clenched he stomach.

"I think it would be best for the city if I resign from the ZPD" Judy claimed, making her decision.

"Judy, this is what you wanted since you were a kid, are you really gonna throw it away" Dawn pleaded considering her to reconsider as Judy stood up.

"I've made up my mind, I'm going home" Judy replied walking out of the office, leaving her badge.

On the other end of the City, Nick and Finnick were at one of their local hang spots as Nick sighed, Finnick looked at the bigger fox nudging him.

"Come on Nicky, I thought going out for lunch would cheer you up" Finnick stated as the waiter approached.

"What may I get you two," The waiter asked taking their menus as Finnick looked at her.

"I'll take the Nachos Grande, with extra cheese, and a glass of beer" Finnick stated as Nick looked thru his wallet.

"A glass of water and whatever's cheapest" Nick replied as The Waiter wrote down his order

"One glass of water and one slice of cheese pizza" The waiter replied as Nick looked at his menu

"No not that, that" Nick corrected as the waiter crossed out the order, writing the new order.

"I side order of fries..." The waiter replied waiting for Nick to finish his order as he just looked at her.

"Oh, that's it" Nick corrected as the waiter left. Nick managed to find three dollars in his wallet, he blew most of his money treating Judy out to eat when they in Tundratown.

"Well, looks like it's time to start making Pawsicles again" Nick replied putting his wallet away as the waiter walked back with their food. Finnick picked up a nacho placing it in his mouth.

"Why not do the professional hero thing, citizens think Redfox is real now, you could make a fortune, hell we could make action figures and merch" Finnick replied his face stuffed with nachos.

"That's not who I am, Redfox is a walking cliche, superheroes don't work in the real world, even having these powers is strange, sometimes I feel I'd be better without them" Nick replied.

"Those powers are amazing, you could be famous" Finnick replied confused about Nick's reluctance of embracing his powers.

"It's not like I need them, they're not necessary, at time feel they more harm to me than good, I mean I can't even risk getting mad at someone" Nick explained

"If anyone else had those powers, the world would have seen something completely different" Finnick added mouth full as Nick looked at the order of fries.

"That's all I get for three dollars" Nick replied looking at the fries as Finnick looked at him, almost pitying his luck.

"On top of that there's only one long and soft on the way I like them, the rest are short and crispy" Nick sighed picking up the long fry dipping it in ketchup before placing it in his mouth as the two enjoyed their meal.

"Afterwards Finnick dropped Nick off at his bridge as Nick made his way in opening the cooler pulling out a can of beer cracking it open taking a sip, downing the can as he laid on his mattress looking up at the stone roof.

"All that and I'm still back at square zero," Nick thought rolling over as a loud knock was heard on the sheet metal acting as walls, this caused Nick to Jump up. aside from Finnick, no one knew he lived here. Nick stood up. alright, whoever was on the other side of that wall was about to get punched.

The sheet of metal was picked up as Nick looked at the culprit, a black bear wearing a hoodie, holding the wall with one paw dropping it beside it.

"So you're Redfox, the second strongest mammal in the world" the bear chuckled as Nick stood up.

"Who you calling second, who are you, bursting in here?" Nick demanded as the bear removed his hoodie wearing a black luchador outfit complete with mask.

"I am Heavy Metal, The strongest" The luchador claimed as Nick sighed.

"They all say that" Nick replied throwing a punch at metal as it sent shockwaves through him as he smiled.

"you're the real deal, I actually felt that" Metal smiled throwing a punch send Nick flying thru the bridge hitting the other metal wall as Nick got up.

"You're tough, I also felt that" Nick replied striking a stance at the bear.


	23. Heavy Metal

Nick stood up running his paw across his mouth, spitting a small red glob.

"Well This is different, I've never met someone able to hurt me" Nick replied as Metal smirked, there was something about this bear. Nick could tell he should not be this strong. Metal charged at him,

"Come On, don't let me down" The bear replied swinging a punch as Nick jumped, Metal's fist shattering the ground where it connected. Nick landed on his paw grabbed the bear's arm clenching as he smiled, flipping the bear into one of the trees which erupted into a mound of splinters.

"Well, that settles that" Nick replied walking away as the bear stood up spitting out, Nick turning back at him.

"Oh come on, how are you still standing" Nick demanded as Metal charged Nick grabbing him by the head holding him off the ground.

"I'm The strongest mammal in the world, I've been waiting for this moment" Metal added crushing Nick's head as the fox jumped, kicking him square in the jaw, which barely had any effect as Metal spit into his paw, revealing a bloody tooth laughing.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, It's been years since I've had a real fight, give it all you got, this will be a clash of epic proportions!" Metal exclaimed picking up Nick doing a backdrop on him as Nick hit the ground.

Nick got up looking at the bear, could he be like him, he was much stronger then he should be, Nick was beginning to think he might actually lose this fight as The bear flexed his muscles, Nick could not hold back.

Nick reached for the other metal bridge wall throwing it as the ber a caught it, ripping the steel like tin foil. shaking his head at Nick actually think that could work as Metal crunched the metal wall into a ball throwing it at Nick as the fox punched it so hard, it flew into the sky, out of sight.

"Looks like a home run to me" Nick retorted making a joke as the Bear lunged at him, Nick replied with a flurry of punches, each bouncing off the bear, absorbing the punches as he began blocking them, grabbing the fox's arm flipping him into the ground. stepping on the Fox's back

"Hey, get off you musclehead!" Nick yelled throwing the bear off balance as he fell back on the grass. Nick quickly got on top of the bear throwing punches again to little avail.

"Come on, you have to have more than that, don't you dare hold back!" the bear ordered getting up, dusting off. Nick stood there panting.

"Okay, what's the deal, how are you so powerful?" Nick asked, paws on his knees from exhaustion as the Bear smiled.

"Guess I'm just blessed, so answer me why to waste such a beautiful gift as rare as pure strength?" Metal asked as Nick looked at him.

"I don't know, guess I just don't care about strength, It's not like I need my strength" Nick replied as the bear stared down Nick.

"You have the ability to stand on the world as a titan, but choose to walk as a commoner" Metal replied confused

Nick ran to the bear grabbing him as he jumped into the sky holding the bear as the two flew thru the Zootopia.

On the other side of Zootopia. the group of mammals was sitting on a sofa watching the two fight. A ram with metallic wool was shoveling a bucket of popcorn into his mouth.

"Who do you think is gonna win," the ram asked chewing on the bucket handing into the mammal aside him, a panther in a neon-colored outfit as she poured a few pieces into her mouth.

"Heavy Metal will win paws down, pass the snacks Steelwool" a third mammal, a pig with a flame detailed outfit as the panther did so. the Pig reached in pulling out a kernel, his hand catching fire as it popped in his grip as he tossed it in his mouth before shaking the container.

"Way to eat all the popcorn Luara" The pig retorted handing the bucket to the white child rabbit, wearing a blue dress.

"Mind filling this Alice?" The pig asked as The rabbit held the bucket as it filled with popcorn, picking up a piece flicking it in her mouth.

"Needs butter" The rabbit added holding up her finger as the popcorn was soaked in sweet butter. as the Ram looked at her.

"Lucky" the ram added as the head of the group walked up to the group, he was a blue-furred fox wearing a white suit holding a silver cane.

"Anything good on TV?" the fox asked holding out a paw as few pieces of popcorn floated from the bucket flying into the fox's mouth, before pulling a napkin from his breast pocket wiping his mouth.

"That new Meta is giving Heavy Metal a run for his money," The ram asked as the fox tapped his cane on the floor.

"What, I gave no permission for him to go after the new boy," The fox said a bit upset through not showing it.

"I Told him, he'd get punished for not listening" Alice replied snacking on the corn as the fox's eyes began to glow a bright blue as he vanished in bright blue light.

Nick and Heavy Metal were fighting in the Zootopia sky as Nick throw the bear down into the open desert as he hit the ground.

"Now This is impressive, you really live up to the rumors" Metal claimed as the two were fighting in Sahara Square. Nick threw the bear down, crashing in the sand coated desert making a small explosion as Nick flew down, connecting his foot to Metal's chest with enough force to shatter him. Metal grabbed his ankle spinning him off.

"You may have strength, but you lack training" The Bear replied getting up cracking his muscles, through both of them weren't showing any pain it was obvious they both hurting. Heavy Metal reached for a boulder tossing it like a toy before hurling it at Nick. The Fox caught it in his paw, closing his grip, causing the rock to shatter, rushing at the bear kicking him against in the chest as Metal swatted him down into the sand.

"Nick coughed out the sand he swallowed as Metal grabbed Nick squeezing him if Nick was a normal fox this pressure would crush him as the Bear throw him into the air. Nick flew up in the air as The Bear leaped into the air grabbing Nick, he proceeded to powerbomb him into the concrete road, causing the street to shatter. Nick laid there on the cracked road breathing as the bear landed in front of him.

"I Must thank you, This what I've been praying for" Metal replied standing over Nick as an explosion of blue light flood the desert. Standing before them was a fox in the white suit giving off a blue glow which died out.

Tyler, I gave you no permission to interfere with the new guy, stand down" the fox ordered as Metal sighed.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for disobeying orders" The bear replied as the fox stared him.

"you can think about that when you're cleaning dishes" The rox replied snapping his fingers as Heavy metal vanished in a blue flash.

"Who are you, where did meathead go?" Nick asked collecting himself from the beating he got as the fox smiled."Greeting Mr. Wilde, or do you prefer Red; My associates call me Quantum, I am the founder of the Meta Brotherhood, we wish to extend our invitation to you" Quantum explained as Nick looked at him.

"Meta Brotherhood, care to explain your invitation?" Nick replied confused as Quantum smiled.

"Metamammals, animals who like you and me were born with unnatural powers, don't let Tyler's impression throw you off, as the strongest mammal in the world, he was eager to fight someone who could actually pose a challenge to him, we're usually a peaceful organization, a safe haven for Metas where they can develop their abilities, food, and shelter provided, It's better than living under a bridge, some a home is hardly befitting of a mammal as yourself" Quantum explained.

"There are others like me" Nick stated confused.


	24. Metas

"You really thought you were the only one?" Quantum asked as Nick stood in silence, If he had power logic dictated others could as well.

"I guess I'm not, so let me get this straight there is a whole group of mammals with abilities that rival mine?" Nick asked as Quantum held out his paw towards Nick.

"Take my paw and I can show you" Quantum stated as Nick looked at him thinking about his choices.

"If I refuse?" Nick asked as Quantum stood still looking at Nick.

"That's your choice, we would never force anyone into our group, but if you're truly curious about powers at least come with me" Quantum added as Nick slowly took the paw. a flash of blue light blinded the two as Nick threw up his guts.

"YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Nick shouted. brushing the vomit off his shirt catching his breath.

"I'm so sorry,I tend to forget, it's extremely sicking the first time, shrinking your molecules, teleporting and reassembling them, but you get used to it. It doesn't even phase me anymore" Quantum replied as Nick gasped.

"would you like a glass of water" Quantum offered, holding an empty paw as a glasslike substance started forming into a glass, filling up with water as he handed it to Nick who quickly chugged it down breathing deeply.

"Don't ever do that again" Nick requested still recovering from being scrambled and flew across the city. Nick didn't even know where they were and Quantum led him around.

"So where are we?" Nick asked as Quantum smiled.

My home, this is Underworld" Quantum replied as Nick looked at him confused, he remembered hearing the name before but for the likes of him, he could not remember.

"In the late 60's a part of Zootopia sunk underground but instead of clearing out the rubble the city just built on top of top, there's a whole city under Zootopia, that faded into rumor" Quantum explained guiding Nick around the old city as the view amazed Nick, the old city was cleared of rubble and dirt and looked like a functioning city.

"This is where we Metas make our home, it has water, electricity all the necessities" Quantum explained coming to an old building, the highest in the underground city.

"An old Shopping center?" Nick asked as Quantum held out his paw, the door sliding open.

"After you Mr. Wilde" he gestured in a polite manner as the two entered, Nick was amazed by how pristine the building looked as Quantum led them to an elevator as the went up the glass elevator, the view of the city amazed Nick, as the entered the top floor, converted to living quarters which was filled with a small number of mammals.

"Told you he's come, pay up" The panther stated as and the pig reached into his wallet holding out a dollar handing it.

"Who are these mammals?" Nick asked as Quantum explained that these mammals like them were Metas, mammals who like them had powers.

"You already met Tyler, so have about the rest of the crew introduce themselves.

First was the pig about 13, wearing the flame-colored tracksuit, he name was Peter but he went by Infierno, he had pyrokinesis and the ability to light himself on fire while doing so his flesh resembled charcoal, he was the most ambitious on meeting Nick eager to shake his hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, we saw your fight with Tyler that was awesome," Peter said in starstruck as Nick had to retract his paw. next was a ram in his early twenties whose wool gave off a metallic shine wearing a Black T-shirt and cargo shorts. his name was Mark and he went by Steelwool, according to him his ability was indestructibility.

"So you're the Redfox, It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm always one to welcome a new Meta to our group.

"Well thanks, Mark" Nick replied

"Me next, me next" The white rabbit proclaimed holding up her paw like she was a schoolgirl asking a question as Nick looked at her, she wore a blue dress about 9 years old.

"My Name is Alice, and I Can use magic" the bunny stated in a giddy tone.

"Magic, I mean powers exist but magic?" Nick asked confused.

"It's more accurate to say she can bend reality to her whim, don't let her cute childish exterior fool you, she is extremely powerful" Quantum explained.

"Aww, you're making me blush in front of the new guy" Alice replied turning away covering her face as the panther turned to wore a purple outfit and goggles

"Guess that just leaves me my name is Laura, and I go by Laser Panther, my ability is that I can shoot lasers out of my eyes" Laura explained about 16 she was the most laid back of the young Metas.

"So I take it Tyler is the oldest of these kids," Nick asked as the nodded, Nick turned to Quantum, so where did you find these guys?" Nick asked as Quantum stood still.

"Meta's have become more, frequent in the past decade, Though I don't know why so far we've managed to stay in the shadows with the news above ground bring the topic of Metas about, we feel we'll have to come out to the open" Quantum explained.

"So what does that mean?" Nick asked by the meaning of them coming out in the open.

"To be superheroes Mi amigo!" Peter exclaimed in joy as he caught fire.

"PETER!" Laura and Mark called out at the couch in flames as he put himself out.

"Sorry" The pig nervously stated as Alice waver her paw changing the couch back to normal as Nick chuckled.

"You guys want to be superheroes?" Nick asked looking at Quantum.

"Oh I'm not in their group, I just mentor them, think of them as the X-Mammals and me the professor"Quantum explained

"They're just kids, I bet none of you are of drinking age" Nick claimed as the group looked at him. one of the doors open as the bear from earlier walked in wearing a frilly apron

"Pardon, But I finished the dishes Senor Quantum" Tyler stated before turning to Nick.

Mr. Wilde, I just want to apologize for my hotheaded behavior, I was so eager to face a worthy opponent, I hope my action doesn't affect your view on us" Tyler stated as Nick sighed.

"It's okay Heavy Metal, I also appreciated the feeling of a real fight, when you can down anything in a single punch, it's nice to feel something once in a while" Nick replied.

"We would be very grateful if you were to join our group Tyler added as Nick scratched his chin.

"I'll need to think it over" Nick replied as Quantum picked up his cane collapsing it.

"Take all the time you Nicholas, we would never force you to join us, but you have the capabilities to be a great hero" Quantum stated as Nick looked at the superhero team before him.

"So do you guys have a name for your little team?" Nick asked as the Group scratched their heads.

Were tied between Z-Mammals, New Crusaders and Meta-Squad, though nothing is set in stone yet" Laura added as Nick sighed.

"You kids might be able to pull it off" Nick replied as Quantum smiled snapping his finger as Nick vanished in a blue flash.

 _(Heres a list of characters you can compare the kids_ _to_

 _Quantum- professor X, Dr. Manhattan, and Ozymandias, founder of the group_

 _Tyer/Heavy Metal- Bane, he's a luchador who values strength, he's often the most hot-headed of the kids_

 _Mark/Steelwool-Colossus/Cyborg, he's indestructible and often plays the straight man of the group, also has cyber enhancements_

 _Alice- Mr. Mxyzptlk, design-wise she is base of Alice in Wonderland, and that complements her powers to bend reality, she is the youngest and most playful_

 _Laura/ Laser panther- Cyclops, she is the most laid back of the group and one to avoid group and others_

 _Peter/Infierno-Human torch, he is the most inexperienced yet starstruck at the concept of being a hero)_


	25. Merch

Nick was beamed back to the bridge as he clenched his stomach vomiting his guts up. that was just as painful the second time as he patted his face getting up, looking at the bridge where he had his fight. Nick moved sluggishly to his mattress falling down.

For the first time in a long while Nick was sore are tired from his fight with that Tyler kid as Nick cuddled his pillow.

The next day was the basic grind as Nick got dressed in a blue Pawaiian shirt and shorts. Nick proceeded his walk on the sidewalks of Downtown. continuing his walk he stopped where Finnick was leaning in an alleyway smoking.

"So Nicky, how have thing been going, I heard there was a disturbance in the Sahara Square?" Finnick asked tapping the tip of the cigarette against a brick wall as Nick sat aside him holding his hand out,

"Mind sharing?" Nick asked as Finnick reached for the carton handing one of the sticks to Nick uncapping a metal lighter. Nick flicked the lighter putting the flame to the stick breathing out.

"You mean about last night, It turns out I'm not the only mammal with powers in this city" Nick informed as Finnick choked in disbelief.

"You're serious" Finnick replied in disbelief as Nick shrugged his shoulder.

"They seem like good kids, their wanting to play hero, but the got the ability to pull it off" Nick stated flicking his cigarette as it shot into the sky walking alongside Finnick as they approached his van.

"Check out this merch I made" Finnick stated sliding the van door open revealing a create as Nick looked it was full of T-shirts was a drawing of Nick in his hero attire on them. Nick looked at the shirt before handing it back.

"How did you get these made?" Nick asked as Finnick rubbed his knuckle on his shirt polishing it proud of his connections. Nick felt his empty wallet as he was desperate for funds.

"I guess if someone is gonna sell Redfox merch, might as well be us" Nick replied not really into the idea of cashing in on himself.

"Dude, with all the heroic work you've done, you deserve it, maybe you could even autograph em, that will jack up their value" Finnick proposed as Nick shrugged.

"Let's unload these shirts, with the press covering the Redfox people are gonna get wind of him, and fans are gonna want merch" Finnick replied setting up a stand pulling a sign from the van hanging it up, it read Redfox T-shirts for sale at 5 dollars as the two prepared to sell.

The day was slow as they had sold 7 shirts in the hour as Nick was chewing a wad of gum as a group of children approached the stand.

"See I Told you, Redfox shirts" one of the kids, a beaver said showing her friends as she held one up.

"He's all over the news, the second kid a horse added as the third kid a cat stated as the looked at the image on the graphic shirt.

"We'll take one" The three quickly said as Finnick smiled.

"Just one?" Finnick said confused trying to convince the kids to spend more.

"This is going on the wall of our clubhouse, framed" The cat explained as Finnick rubbed his chin.

"Maybe I should try making posters" Finnick though it over as the kids handed him a five dollar bill. Finnick smiled putting the money away handing them a rolled shirt.

"Enjoy kids" Finnick stated counting the money in his register which with almost 50 dollars.

"Lunch, my treat" Finnick offered as Nick smiled.

"You treating, that's very unusual" Nick replied as Finnick smirked undoing the stand packing the stuff in the van to take a break for lunch. the two stopped for a break at the local diner. Nick was still uneasy but felt glad as being treated to lunch.

The two were eating an order of cheese fries and their beers.

"You see, kids love superheroes, we're sitting on a goldmine, they people want Redfox shirts and we're the only ones who's got them" Finnick cheered holding his glass up as Nick clinking a toast.

after thinking about it Nick did not feel any worse for exploiting his own hero identity if Redfox was someone else he might have an issue but the figure on the shirt was just him in a mask as they sat there finishing up their fries.

after eating the two went back to selling the rest of the shirts, the shirts were selling quick as the only had one box left. Finnick took a sip from his bottle counting the bills in his lockbox

"One hundred and thirty dollars in one day" Finnick counted putting the box as a figure walked up to them.

"What do we have here?" The figure asked a white ram wearing a police uniform as he held up one of the shirt looking at the image.

"Selling T-shirts, I assume you have a permit to partake in this activity," The ram asked as Nick looked at his badge.

"Right here officer Fleecer, you'll see we have every right to sell merchandise, I Have my permit right here" Nick stated holding a card out as Fleecer looked at it.

"You're still promoting a vigilante" Fleecer replied looking for a reason to bust them as Nick smirked.

"Vigilante suggests at odds with law enforcement" Nick explained as he crumpled up the shirt throwing it back upon realizing he had nothing that would stick.

"He's acting without the proper authority to do so" Fleecer replied as Nick clicked his tongue.

"According to what I know about the law Redfox is protected by the Good Samaritan law, it's not like he's dealing out justice on criminals, he's protecting people, there is no law against that, so he's not classified as a vigilante" Nick explained.

"Under orders of Mayor Bellwether, The Vigilante Redfox has been declared a criminal" Fleecer added as Nick shrugged

"Well selling merchandise of a quote vigilante is fully in our freedom of expression, you have nothing to hold us on" Nick replied as fleecer huffed

"Just keep your noses clean" Fleecer stated walking off leaving the two foxes as they fist bumped.

"There's the Know-the-law Nick" Finnick smirked amazed at how many time Nick's knowledge of the law has gotten the two out of trouble as they sat there, Nick laid back closing his eyes.

"I wonder if I should work with those kids wanting to be heroes," Nick thought out loud as Finnick chuckled before looking at them.

"You're being serious?" Finnick asked as Nick sighed.

"Those kids have noble intention but I don't their experts in working around the law, they won't be able to keep ahead of those after them" Nick claimed as Finnick smiled.

"Well, the only thing people like more than a hero is a hero team up" Finnick added as Nick smiled. After a day of selling shirts with Finnick Nick returned to his bridge where Quantum was standing, he had a yoyo in his paw it went up and down.

"Why are these things so addictive?" Quantum asked playing with the yoyo as Nick looked at him.

"How did, you know that I not even gonna question it" Nick replied as Quantum opened his paw, the yoyo turning into his trademark cane.

"I take it you've thought about our offer," Quantum asked as Nick looked at him. he had thought about the offer as Nick smiled.

"Awsome, i mean it's great to have you Redfox" Quantum said maintaining his collective tone as Nick looked akwardly at him.

"There is something about you that just seems off. I can't put my paw on but something just feels weird as Quantum smirked.

"I Guess theres no point in hiding it from you Nicholas, you derserve to know the truth" Quantum replied

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Recap

_So, how should I start this, a recap of how I helped take down this city's mayor, Theodore Lionheart, maybe how Judy and I had a fight and how she quit her job. maybe a flashback to my childhood or an origin story. I'd rather start by saying what is already known. My name is Nicholas Wilde, I was born with overwhelming powers. Well Born with is a stretch. Now I know what your thinking. Incredible Powers equals Superhero. As I grew up I had no goals of being a hero. Eventually, I took up the mantle of Redfox to find a missing friend. Me and new officer Judy Hopps managed to find him and a group of other mammals being held captive by the city's mayor, Theodore Lionheart. They are now being treated for savage behavior. After a falling out with Hopps I had hoped to put this costume behind me but after an amateur video of me in the costume, I was currently standing in front of a glowing blue fox who just told I wasn't alone. You all caught up, Good"_

"So what is this truth you're going on, you gonna tell me you're my old man or something?" Nick asking Looking at Quantum, resting his cane on his shoulder.

"No Nicholas, I'm not your father, You really think I'd pull that on you, how old do I look?" Quantum asked as Nick rubbed his eyes.

"About 40, maybe 50" Nick replied as he chuckled, telling Nick that he was way off.

"Would you believe I'm technically Older" Quantum replied as Nick honestly look surprised, considering Quantum looked old enough to be his father. the blue fox held up his paw as another flash of light surrounded him, upon the light vanishing a 10-year-old fox wearing a blue polo and slacks was standing before Nick as he adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, I believe it," Nick said as the kid pulled out his yoyo, telling Nick that he was surprised by his behavior did not give it away as Nick chuckled, that the guy who found all the hero kids was in himself a kid. Nick found a bit of relief that he was the oldest of the supers.

So, child superhero with an adult form, mind explaining that 'Technically' though, that usually implies more detail" Nick asked sitting the wreck of his bridge home, opening a beer.

"Long ago, I was a normal fox. until one day when a strange meteor crashed into the planet, being the naive child was approached it. It was a cold night and the weird rock gave off a strange warmth, so I curled up to it sleeping. I later realized my exposure to the rock gave me immense powers and well as halted my aging, I have wandered the planet sense, seeing the world change" Quantum explained.

"And your blue fur?" Nick asked as Quantum chuckled.

"Did that myself, look cool doesn't it?" Quantum asked turning his fur from blue to brown as Nick pinched my bridge of his nose, he certainly was a child. Quantum stated that recently he found the other children and recruited them for the potential of forming a team as Nick looked at him.

"So you had all these powers, why not be a hero sooner?" Nick asked as Quantum just replied that he never got around to it, also that he was extremely shy and could not handle crowds.

"But You, Redfox, could you train these kids to do something with their powers, make them into real heroes?" Quantum asked as Nick rebutted why Quantum couldn't do it as he stated that they knew he was a kid and they did not listen to him, They all saw Steelwool as the leader.

"But They'll listen to you, they were all amazed by you on TV" Quantum replied as Nick reminded Quantum that he wasn't a hero as the blue fox looked at him.

"You helped the city, you have the potential to be a great hero, and you don't even have to do the hero work. train the team to do it, they're the ones who want to be heroes" Quantum replied as Nick thought it over, saying he would consider it.

"You got a way to get to that clubhouse that does not involve you teleporting me?" Nick asked as Quantum pulled a device out of thin air, handing it to Nick.

"Just push that button you will automatically be sent to the tower, the vomiting and great pain is still a thing, we have not worked that out yet" Quantum replied as he teleported away in his blue blinding light.

After he was Gone Nick gathered a few things and left. since his fight with Black Metal, the cops would be in the area any second. Nick quickly squatted, jumping in the midnight sky. looking for somewhere to go.

Eventually, he landed at Finnick's apartment. walking through the complex, carrying his case which was packed with his belongings as he knocked on the door to a half tired Finnick who asked Nick what he wanted. Nick explained the situation about his bridge being destroyed and needing a place to stay temporarily as Finnick groaned.

"I guess you can stay, just don't bug me" Finnick replied letting Nick stay for the week.

"So how your whole merch idea coming along?" Nick asked Finnick as he told Nick he was drawing some posters as Nick Looked through a cardboard box seeing the designs depicting Redfox as Nick set the posters back in.

"I'm gonna walk to the 24-7, you want anything?" Nick asked as Finnick shrugged, telling him he wanted a burrito and a beer as Nick left for the store. Walking down the sidewalk. Eventually, Nick reached the store entering as he waved to the deer behind the counter as he walked back to the cooler.

Nick opened the glass door, pulling out a six pack of beer and then walking to the food area getting a burrito and a slice of pizza, pumping nacho cheese on it as he went up to the cashier, opening his wallet to pay for the food.

"Wait, don't I know you?" The deer said looking at Nick as she rang up the item. Nick just glanced at her replying she probably didn't as she looked back.

"Want me to microwave this?" she asked holding up the burrito as Nick nodded. after she finished with the order, putting the pizza box and wrapped burrito in the bag she handed it back to Nick who began walking back to Finnick's apartment, pulling the pizza slice out, opening the box and munching on the slice.

"Who would've thought nacho cheese would taste good on pizza?" Nick asked himself biting into the slice as the sounds of yelling coming from an alleyway were heard as Nick nearly dropped his slice as he poked his head through the alley seeing a horse mugging a ram. Nick was gonna get involved but something seemed off to him.

For one, they both were yelling at each other, where the usual mugger was quiet. it also seemed to drone one. and lastly, the ram being robbed was officer Fleecer. Nick munched his slice walking away from the alleyway. Fleecer was an officer, he could handle himself, Plus Nick wasn't a hero. It wasn't his place to get involved, heading back to Finnick's apartment.

After Nick had left the alleyway the two kept fighting as it eventually stopped.

"Ok let's take a break," Fleecer said to the horse took a smoke break. Fleecer leaned against the wall pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, It's me, Red was a no show, yeah I know, well we've been doing this for hours, okay," Fleecer said hanging up looking at the horse.

"Sorry about hitting you in the nose," Fleecer said as the two stood in the alleyway. It was clear this was a sting to catch Red as Fleecer looked at the horse.

"The Chief will be upset to hear that the sting has not been successful as he put his phone away, handing a few bills to the horse, paying him for his help in the sting. While Fleecer walked away a bottlecap hit the ground as Nick was sitting on the corner of the roof, feet dangling as he sipped one of the beers looking down at the two as he watched the two leave the alleyway.

Afterward, Nick leaped down the roof, catching the Six Pack in his arm flawlessly as he walked off in the opposite direction, heading back to Finnick's apartment, thinking how much it sucks to be Fleecer.

Nick made his way to the apartment, handing Finnick his burrito as he decided to flick on the TV to watch some shows, to kill the time.


	27. Reintroductions

The next Day Nick woke up, stretching as he got off the sofa. after eating breakfast, he was ready to meet with Quantum as he pulled the device from his pocket, pushing the button as a flash of blue light emitted from the device, engulfing Nick as he was teleported to the underground tower.

"I will never get used to that" Nick replied brushing the vomit off his shirt as he was standing in front of Heavy metal who dropped the bowl of cereal he was eating.

"Red, what are you doing here?" the bear asked looking at the broken bowl, which suddenly reassembled flying back into his hand,

"Alice, I'm not eating this, it was on the floor" He replied, setting the bowl down before turning back to Nick, curious as to why he was at their tower, to which Nick replied he was gonna have a meeting with Quantum as the two children left the room guiding Nick to the room where Quantum was levitating a Model car, using his energy to turn a screwdriver.

"Nick, good to see you," Quantum said lowering the car as he teleported to the other end of the room.

"I decided to take you up on your offer, plus I need a new place to live" Nick admitted as Quantum opened the door.

"I guess then I would seem fair to introduce you to the others," Quantum said as Nick followed to the Recreation room as the kids were doing activities. Quantum tapped his cane on the ground getting everyone's attention as they dropped what they were doing, looking at the two foxes as Quantum spoke, getting their attention.

"Boys and girls, this is Nicholas Wilde, or Redfox as you've come to know him and he's agreed to train you into being superheroes," Quantum said turning to Nick.

"I suppose reintroductions are in order because last night when we met, I was drunk. so let's get those out of the way," Quantum said looking at the kids.

"I guess I'll go first the black bear said getting up, he was about 13.

"My name is Tyler but I go as Heavy Metal, my things is that I'm super strong, I guess my story is that I was born down south, my father was a wrestler, I recently moved to the city, I realized my strength in my early years. Quantum found me exercising in an auto shop, lifting cars, asked me to join his team" Tyler explained.

"Really, a wrestler, so the costume it's a personal thing?" Nick asked as Tyler smirked.

"My father was a luchador named Black Metal, it used to be his before he was forced to retire" Tyler explained, going into detail apparently during one of Black metal's fights his opponent shattered his knee and the older bear was forced to retire.

"I'm Next, My name is Mark, but you can call me Steelwool, I'm 17. and I was not born with powers. they are the result of modifying my body with cybernetic enhancements, I'm a bit of a computer guy, This is my piece de resistance" Steel wool holding his left arm with acting as a rail gun as he cranked a throttle on the side as it emitted electricity.

"So a cyborg, that's cool" Nick replied

"Basically, I made the teleporters we use, I'm a bit of a genius" he replied.

'Me next, Me next" the 9-year-old rabbit said putting her arms up eagerly as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead," Nick said as she smiled, going into herself and her powers.

"My name is Alice Lyte, and I'm magical I can pretty much do whatever I want," the bunny said as nick reflected.

"Someone is a big Alice in Wonderland fan, but seriously magic" Nick questioned as Alice nodded her head as it popped off her body, Alice dribbling her own head like a basketball as she threw it, landing in a basket and bouncing back onto her head.

"Okay, that's weird" Nick admitted.

"More accurate to say she's a reality warper, she's crazily overpowered. she just showed up one day. I know next to nothing about her usually I can read minds but every time I try with her... as I hear is childish music" Quantum admitted as the Panther about 16 rolled her eyes.

"I'll make things brief, My name is Laura my hero name is Laser Panther," Laura said as Nick looked at her.

"And you shoot lasers?" Nick asked as she nodded.

"Well duh" the panther replied as she shot a beam of purple light through her eyes, cutting the table in half as Alice snapped her fingers, making the two pieces fuse back together.

And no backstory?" Nick asked as she shook her head, gesturing for the 13-year-old pig to go as he eagerly calmed himself.

"Peter, but everyone calls me Infierno, well not yet but they will when I become I heroes that is. I can control fire. I can also combust when I because anxious, which is often, especially having a real superhero here" peter said emitting into flames as Alice sprayed him with an extinguisher.

"you would not believe how many beds he went through," Laura said as Peter blushed.

"It's a natural function, like how you shoot lasers when you sneeze" peter countered as Nick looked at them.

"What about your families, do they know what you are and what you can do?" Nick asked as Tyler put his hand up

"My Mom and Dad know I'm strong, they haven't told anyone. It's a shame I'm so strong, I wanted to be a great wrestler like he was but with my strength, it would not be fair" Tyler admitted.

"I have won many awards for my technologic advances, though my cybernetics, that's something work in my private time," Mark answered.

"My family life is none of your business" Laura replied as Nick backed off, stating that was fair enough.

"I think it's obvious my parents know what I do, I can't think of how many fires I had started, luckily my powers only kicked in last year. That's why I sleep in a flameproof sleeping, that Mark invented, I tend to combust in my sleep" Peter admitted as Alice looked at Nick.

"And my parents are long dead, so that's our story, how about you, do you want to tell them, or an I peek into your mind?" Quantum asked as Nick looked at him.

"I consider that an invasion of privacy" Nick retorted as Quantum took the hint and backed off.

"Basically I have immeasurable power," Nick said as Laura laughed earning a series of looks.

For someone who's immeasurable, Tyler had an easy time, wiping the floor with you" Luara stated as Tyler looked at her.

"Easy, He got a few got hits in, I think he knocked loose some of my teeth, I had to ask Alice to fix them," Tyler stated.

"And I'm always happy to play doctor...what a minute," Alice said snapping her fingers as a white light engulfed the room.

"Easy, He got a few got hits in, I think he knocked loose some of my teeth, I had to ask Alice to fix them" Tyler repeated.

"And I'm always happy to help" Alice responded as Quantum looked at her.

"Good save" the blue fox replied as Laura looked at them as they both chuckled.

"What do you mean "good save', wasn't even funny," Peter asked confused as the told him that it was nothing. Nick looked at the kids.

"I Guess training begins, so get pounding away at that" Nick said looking at the kids. who had mixed reactions to training?

'How about we go get some lunch first, Nick, you have a taste for pizza?" Quantum asked as Nick nodded.

"Good cause I know the best Pizzy place in the city" Quantum replied teleporting the group into an alleyway as the collected themselves as Nick looked at Alice.

"Hey Magic girl, Alice, could you put me in costume please?" Nick asked felling it was only fitting considering the other kids were in costume. Alice snapped her finger as Nick's clothes changed into his red hero attire. Alice wore a blue and white dress and mask, Tyler wore a black spandex luchador outfit. mark wore cargo shorts and a T-shirt. Peter wore a red tracksuit with flame details and face paint. Laura wore a purple outfit and goggles.


	28. Tour

After getting their Pizza the six of them were sitting on a rooftop, Nick pulled a slice from the cardboard box, folding it as he brought it near his mouth.

"So what exactly does your living quarters have?" Nick asked, tearing the slice with his teeth.

"We'll be sure to give you a full tour when we get back," Mark said sipping from a cup of soda he said.

"Let's on topic, Quantum told us you would teach us how to be superheroes," Laura said reaching for another slice as Nick looked at her. Considering Nick never thought of being a hero he just thought about the comics that he used to read as a kid.

"Do any of you read comic books?" Nick asked as Peter and Alice raised their arm.

"Have you noticed how the heroes in those stories act, try acting like that" Nick suggested as Alice pulled a shaker of red pepper out, sprinkling it on her she nibbled her slice.

So you kids don't even have a name for your group?" Nick pushed as the kids kept eating, telling Nick they had never given it any thought as he laid back, finishing his drink.

"Didn't you help in arresting the mayor, Lionheart?" Tyler asked, eating one of the breadsticks as Nick looked at him.

"Quantum told us, you and that cop, helped bring him" Tyler replied dipping the stick in one of the sauce cups as Nick nodded.

"I Can't believe those missing mammals, were changing. I heard they are being treated for their condition" Peter said eating as Nick looked at Alice.

"You're a reality warper can't you just snap those mammals back to normal?" Nick asked as Alice sipped her drink.

"I Don't use my powers on living creatures, objects only" Alice explained as he nodded.

"So what happened to that cop who helped you, from what Quantum told me, you two seemed close" Peter asked as Nick looked at him.

"We had a... falling out, you can blame her for the state the city is in right now" Nick replied as Laura actually took an interest in the conversation.

"Yeah my mom saw the conference on TV, that was messy" Laura admitted as Nick looked at her.

"Wow, Laura is finally contributing to the conversation, there is a breakthrough" Nick teased as she turned away.

"This is why I stay quiet" She added as the conversation turned the way back to the savage mammals.

"So Mark, you're the smart one, you think there is a biological component?" Nick asked as the ram sipped his drink.

"It's possible but I think there is more to it, all the afflicted have been disappearing only within a few months of each other, Centuries of evolution and animals start acting up now" He replied.

"And crime has been going up since, I would hate to be in the Chief's place" Tyler admitted eating his pizza.

After eating their lunch the six teleported back to the tower as Nick looked at the kids, asking who was going to show them around as Peter volunteered as Nick pulled a fire extinguisher off the wall as he looked at Peter.

"Just to be safe" Nick led on as Peter began showing him around, started at the circular room where there was a flatscreen, a table and an arcade machine, a pool table and more. the just screamed clubhouse.

"The is the rec room, It's where we hang out, most of our time is spent here" Peter informed as Nick looked at the arcade machine, it was a racing game with a steering wheel controller and two pedals near the bottom.

Peter escorted Nick to the next room as the walked down the hall coming to a room with a big table and a serving line, looking it was once a buffet.

"This is the serving line, It's where we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner" Peter explained as nick was surprised by the cleanliness of the room as they looked around, Peter led Nick to a room filled with paintings.

"This Alice's studio, she likes to paint, and yes, some of those are paw-paintings, try to be respectful" Peter responded as he looked at the picture. It was usual girly stuff, flowers, and rainbows.

"The kind of This look of weird" Nick asked pointing to a picture a cloaked figure, sloppily painted purple.

"And this one, is it supposed to be me?" Nick asked looking at picture clearing intended to be Nick in his Redfox attire as Peter shrugged as the left the room.

"This is the gym, Tyler often hangs out here, and trains" Peter explained as the looked around as Nick walked to a mechanical weight device.

"Seriously 5,000 pounds?" Nick asked as Peter told him that was a usual work out routine as Nick looked around at the machine, there was also a basketball court.

Later they checked out Mark's Lab, which was filled with computers and science equipment. Nick made a movie reference, asking if he had a monster in the basement as they kept walking

"So where will I be staying?" Nick asked as peter guided him to a hallway with doors on the side until they came to one.

"You can have this room, that sums up the tour, feel free to look around later," Peter said walking off as Nick opened the door looking in the room. It was a decent sized room, filled only with a bed and table.

"And to think I ridiculed Judy for her apartment" Nick replied examining the room. after looking around he went back to the rec room where Alice was sitting watching cartoons. Nick sat down asking her what she was watching.

"It's 'Sugar Forest, Glitter Kitty' new episode, it's an any-me... an-i-may, It's from overseas" Alice responded, having trouble pronouncing the word as he looked at her.

"It's pronounced Annie-may" Nick replied sitting beside her as she asked what it was about. Alice replied, by telling him it was about a schoolgirl who fought the forces of evil with magic spells. it showed a cat on a ridiculous uniform throwing glowing balls at slime monsters.

"Hey is that the new Glitter Kitty," Peter asked entering the room as he plopped on the sofa watching with them. they enjoyed the show as Tyler rushed into the room.

"Guys, guys, turn on the new quick" Tyler replied as Peter reached for the remote, flicking the channel as Alice pouted, sore about missing her show.

"And the fire has engulfed the entire complex, the fire department has succeeded in getting most of the people out but there are still people trapped inside.

"This is the chance we have been waiting for," Tyler said, stating they could easily put out a fire as Nick looked at him.

"Are you really suggested we go to an active scene and pulling people out of the fire?" Nick asked as he nodded.

"Consider Peter can control fire, it's perfect for him," Tyler said as Nick sighed applying pulling up his mask as Alice snapped her fingers turning into her hero attire. Tyler was already in costume.

"I'll change on the route, I don't want to risk, catching fire while were here," Peter said as they all gathered around as Nick pulled Quantums device from his pocket as Alice gently touched his paw.

"let me do this, That thing gives me a tummy ache" Alice replied raising her arms as a bubble formed around them Alice moved it with her paw.

And thing won't pop peter asked nervously as Nick looked at him.

"Why are you worried?" Nick asked as Peter rubbed his arm nervously.

"Not all of us can fall to the road and not take damage" Peter added, gesturing to Nick and Tyler who were practically invincible and Alice who could float.

The bubble floated to the building entrance popping as the four landed on the floor, Peter combusting into flames upon landed at people around the building were shocked.

"Okay, here is what we do, Alice you go around, tell us where the people are, you have telepathy right?" Nick asked as she nodded.

"You Got it Red, Looks like a job for my new X-ray specs" She replied pulling a pair of plastic glasses out with swirls on the lenses. Alice began pulling her tail as it came out on a pull string. upon letting go Alice's ears started to whirl like a pair of helicopter blades as she floated up

"H.M. You and Me will go in and get the people out and Infierno, you go inside move the flames so they don't hurt anyone.

"Got it," Peter said as they entered the burning building.


	29. Exposure

The building was blazing, which attracted the views of many city residents. The building in question was an apartment complex that was built a good amount of years ago and the fire department was only putting a small dent in the flames.

"There are two in the room to your left," Alice said, hovering around the building her propeller ears as she was looking, spawning a stick with a marshmallow on it, bring it close to flames.

Inside Peter was walking near Nick and Tyler, absorbing the flames. making them disappear as the looking around, leading the people as Nick grabbed the doorknob, ripping the wooden door off its hinges.

"Anyone here, come with us if you don't want to burn into a crisp" Tyler ordered as two mammals left the room in less than a second, leaving a male sloth, holding a briefcase and wearing a hat. as Tyler, picked him out, carrying him over the shoulder.

The Building was catching fire as the three were leading the group of people around, Peter keeping the flames away from them.

"What are you guys" and of mammals, a female beaver asked as Tyler responded by saying that they were superheroes. Nick got another message from Alice who told them to the top was cleared but there was still a group down on a lower floor.

"I'll Get the family, you escort everyone else out," Nick said walking down the stairs as he vanished into the flames.

"Shouldn't you get him?" one of the people asked as Tyler replied that Red would be fine.

'That should be everyone" Alice replied, making a smore as she bit into it, watching the front doors open up. the residents all fled out running to the citizens on the other side of the cut off as the front doors were kicked off by Tyler. The sight of the pig engulfed in flames and wrestler Bear surprised everyone as Tyler set the sloth down.

"There you go sir," Tyler said as he slowly walked off as Alice lowered, pulling on his tail as she dropped to the ground.

"Hey Alice, mind taking care of this. I can't put out a fire of that size" Peter said as she smiled. waving her hand as a giant ball crashed down on the building, putting out the flames as Tyler looked at the ball, running his fingers across the substance.

"Ice Cream?" Peter said confused as Alice smirked, stating that Ice Cream melts as it began running on the ground.

"I'd say our work here is done," Tyler said as Alice did a spin, they all vanished leaving the citizens of the city flabbergasted as one a female cheetah spoke up, asking if everyone else saw that as the group nodded.

"It wasn't long before the topic of the child heroes exploded over social media as people were now accepting the fact of heroes as truth. The video of Red which was a shaky phone video that could have been faked. This was live news.

Nick teleported into the underground tower, vomiting as he placed the device back in his pocket.

"Thanks for leaving without me" Nick replied sarcastically, walking to the sofa as he sat down, saying he needed to rest, laying down on the sofa as Peter extinguished his flames as he looked at Tyler, asking if they had any leftover pizza.

"I'll check" Tyler responded as we walked to the fridge, opening the door, revealing a pizza box as he flipped it open.

"You're in luck, two slices left, want a pice Nick," Tyler asked as Nick was changing into his regular attire, agreeing to eat with them, stating Pizza tasted better when it cooled down. Tyler handed a slice to each of them as Peter emitted flames from his mouth, breathing on the pizza as he took a bite.

"So, how do you guys think- GUYS COME QUICK" Tyler asked as Mark ran into the room out of breath as Peter looked at Mark.

"How can you be out of breath," Tyler asked as Mark stated he was a thinker, not a runner.

"You guys are on ZNN, they are talking about you," Mark said catching his breath as they ran to the Rec room where Laura and Alice were watching TV as the boys sat beside them.

"And this Footage shot live as the Winstead apartment complex was burning down 30 minutes ago. The fire department was barely putting out the fire but that's is when things turned strange. these 4 showed up" the reported said, showing composite sketches of Redfox, Heavy Metal, Infierno and Alice. as they cheered.

"Were famous" Alice cheered as the looked at her.

"The fox has been identified as Redfox, from an amateur video shot less than a month ago where we fought quote, a horse wielding a glue gun. which at the time was believed to be a hoax, several people from the scene were able to comment on what they saw" The reporter replied switching to a mule on the street.

"Oh man, you would not believe what I saw, If you saw the stuff that I saw you would still not believe it- wait, hang on," The mule said pulling out a cellphone.

"Yeah, that's me, I'm on TV," The mule said as the video cut to a female skunk.

"I was outside the whole time, I only saw the rabbit, using her ears as helicopter blades, I heard there were more but I left before that" he skunk said as it shifted to a goat who spoke in a Spanish accent, saying he saw the whole thing as he was in the building.

"The pig was on fire, but it looked like it wasn't hurting him, he kept the flames of us, he could control them the fox and bear were super strong, clearing paths. I passed out from the smoke near the end, never saw the rabbit" The goat admitted as it cut back to the newscaster.

"What was once thought to be a hoax has now been proven true. Superheroes are real and they live in the city of Zootopia" the news said as a TV was flipped off by Judy Hopps, who was back home with her parents, watching the news.

"Well what did you think of that?" another one of the Hopps kids, Alex said, who was one of Judy's oldest brothers who was snacking on a tray of crackers with peanut butter spread.

"It's interesting" Judy replied, admitting interested in the heroes but still a bit disappointed about what happened in the city as she got up.

"Don't spoil your appetite, mom is making a casserole for dinner" Judy replied walking back to her room. Judy made her way through the hallway, coming to a guest room where she was staying. Since she left for the city, her room was up for grabs from one of the younger bunnies, who was sleeping with their siblings.

Judy laid down on her bed, recollecting the events of what happened and how she let down the city. It was clear that Judy was not the hero she thought she was, all she managed to do was tear the city apart with her subconscious speciest view. Nick helped her solve the missing mammal case and how did she repay him, by saying it was predatory genetics responsible for the savage behavior. Even if it was true it doesn't justify treating a whole class for what happened to a few.

"I guess what they say is true, a few bad carrots spoil the bundle" Judy replied, feeling like she was the worst carrot of the bundle. she looked up the ceiling, in a slump since she got home. she expected a told-you-so from her family about who her dreams were unrealistic but it never came.

There was a knock on her door as Judy just laid there as it opened revealing her twin sister Julie, who bore a perfect resemblance to Judy as she sat beside her.

'Hey Jude, how you doing?" Julie asked using her nickname to cheer her up as she just laid down. Julie sat beside her obvious on how Judy was feeling.

"Judy, it wasn't your fault, you solved the case, you saved the city" Julie replied as Judy turned away, reminding her of what she did. It was clear that Julie was not getting anywhere,

"Well dinner is ready in 2 hours, are you eating with us or do you want me to bring you up a plate?" Julie asked as Judy just turned away, facing the wall.

"Plate it is," Julie said, turning off the lights, heading downstairs, never recalling the last time she ever saw Judy depressed.


	30. Interview

Judy sat on her bed, looking at the wall, she did not want to leave her bed from how bad she felt. She just curled in bed, facing the wall as a knock was heard. Judy turned to the closed door.

"Just leave the food Julie, I'll get to it" Judy replied as the door opened. standing in the hallway was not her sister but Bonnie who looked at her daughter a mix of disdain and disappointment.

"Judy, please come down for dinner. I made your favorite casserole" Bonnie requested as Judy simply turned away as Bonnie crossed her arms, shaking her head.

'Judith L. Hopps, you get out of bed this minute and march downstairs" Bonnie ordered as one of the younger bunnies walking through the hall ran off.

"Guys, Judy is in trouble" the kid shouted out as Judy did not want to start an argument with her mother, slowly moving the covers as she got out as Bonnie huffed, looking at Judy.

"Judy, what's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked her tone changing to concern, while angry that Judy has isolated herself in a guest room she was obviously concerned as Judy pouted, stating she was fine.

"That may work on your father but not me, I can tell when my kids aren't fine and it pains me to see my daughter in emotional pain. What happened Judy, you used to be so full of energy and ambition but since you've gotten home. All you've done is mope. I gave you yesterday to sulk so tell me, what's wrong" Bonnie pleaded, clearly hurt seeing Judy like this as she took a deep breath.

"Mom, I did something really bad, and somewhat got hurt as a result" Judy started explaining what happened in the city, how she caused a divide between the citizens and how she hurt Nick, leaving out the whole 'him having powers' part, just saying he helped with the case, explaining what happened.

"All I wanted to do was help the city, but I made everything worse, maybe you and Dad were right. I was not cut out to be an officer, I failed big time" Judy admitted as Bonnie walked toward her, sitting beside Judy, comforted her.

Judy, when You graduated the academy I was terrified, fearing you would not make it, that I'd read about my daughter killed by some criminal. I pleaded that you would consider a change in career... But I was also really proud that it was my child standing up there, and you did solve a huge case. You are not a failure" Bonnie replied as Judy went about the conference and how she treated Nick.

"You made a mistake, and what did you do, you ran back home, throwing away everything you worked hard your whole life for. That is why I'm disappointed with you, not because you made things worse, but because you did not try to fix it" Bonnie replied as Judy looked at her.

"Mom, what do you do when you can't do anything, but you can't just sit back and do nothing?" Judy asked conflicted about leaving the city and running away. Bonnie just sat there looking at her.

"Just do what you can" Bonnie replied as the two had a talk. She had finally managed to convince Judy to come down for dinner. after eating Judy and her siblings were watching TV, They were talking about the new heroes who had surfaced recently. some city officials had managed to get them to agree to an interview.

Behind the scenes, the kids were nervous about being on TV as Tyler was breathing deep, fiddling the microphone as The five, gathered in their seats. Nick was not present as he told them to say Red was not a member of their team if asked.

"And we are going live in three...two..." the cameraman said as the stream went live as the host cleared his throat.

"Hello and welcome to The Night Hour, I'm your host Nathan Rhodes, Tonight I will be talking to the new young heroes who had surfaced recently, and they will be answering your questions, feel free to call in," Nathan said, turning the kids.

"So Steelwool, you're the leader. Let's hear from you" Nathan said as Mark nodded, telling them that anything about their private lives was off-limits as Nathan agreed, asking Steelwool about his abilities as the ram explained he did not actually have powers, but a high intellect and was a master with gadget development.

My preferred arm cannon is an electric-based railgun, it's not lethal but stuns" Steel wool explained, displaying his cannon as he lowered it. as Nathan looked at him as the kids went into detail about their powers.

So, everyone has been talking about the flaming building rescue, you saved 14 people, how does that feel?" Nathan asked as Tyler cleared his throat.

"Well, It felt interesting making a debut, saving people is an important job and we don't desire a need to be thanked, knowing we saved some people's lives is good enough," Tyler said as Nathan nodded, facing the camera before turning back.

"There are some who claim that you are vigilantes that modern-day society does not need and that no one should use those kinds of powers in the city, who do you responded to these accusations?" Nathan asked as Mark nodded.

"We are NOT vigilantes, we don't go around busting heads and beating up criminals since we debuted, the only thing we did was rescue a group of mammals from a burning building" Steelwool explained as Alice pulled out a bubble wand, blowing a stream of bubbles.

"So, with the new development in the missing mammals' case, what are your comments on the beliefs of predatory animals become savage, do you feel that you might make some people uncomfortable," Nathan asked as Tyler answered the question.

"Being a bear, I honestly feel disturbed by the way Predators are being treated, but it's nothing new. Since the beginning of time, there have been those who think that predators are just brainless savages who only see smaller animals for food, It's not true" Tyler responded. as Nathan seemed to agree with him.

"I'm not saying that their guilt-free, yes there are bad predators out there, but the same can be said for any mammal. It's in a time like this we need unity and to be strong and show or support towards everyone." Peter said, the only one standing and not sitting on the couch, considering he was on fire.

"Peter is right, Justice is Blind and does not pick a side" Alice replied, floating on the sofa. Nathan smiled looking at them.

"Next, do you have any comments on Redfox, the costumed hero who debuted before you, he was believed to be a hoax at first, but now it's clear he's real, so what are your thoughts?" Nathan asked as Mark smiled.

"First of all Redfox is not a member of our team, yes he did help with the burning building, but we just happened to pass by him on the way" Mark explained, putting distance from them and Nick who wanted to stay out of the spotlight as Nathan took note.

"That being said, Redfox did inspire us to be heroes, we did not know what to do with our powers at first," Alice said as the signal on the Hopps' TV became fuzzy. one of the kids pounded the TV, to get the signal back.

"Come on Lenny, the heroes are on," a girl rabbit said as Lenny got up telling them he would get their dad to look at the TV. Judy stood up, stretching her back, facing her Mom.

"Thanks for the talk earlier Mom, I've been thinking about what you said, and I should not just run away from the mess I made, I have to help make things right" Judy admitted as she walked upstairs to get her back, which she hadn't even bothered to unpack, considering she was in her slump.

After getting her bag she went downstairs and hugged her mother, thanking her, she asked her to tell Stu that she left for the city as Bonnie watched Judy leave the house as she grabbed a pair of keys off a hook near the door.

"Also tell him I borrowed his truck, It'll be at the train station" Judy replied as Bonnie smirked. Judy left the farmhouse heading to the station Judy left her dad's pick-up truck in the parking lot to catch a train to Zootopia. hopefully, she could make things right. But she had to start with Nick.


	31. Apology

Judy got off the train, The first thing on her mind was apologizing to Nick. It was only then that she realized she had no method of reaching Nick. She should have really thought this through. the train left as Judy was left at the station. It was early in the morning when she arrived so she had to go look around for Nick.

"If I were a superpowered fox, who was trying to hide his identity while moonlighting as a superhero, where would I go" Judy asked herself, thinking of where Nick would be as Judy spent the morning, traveling around the city as she eventually stopped at the park, sitting with a cup of coffee.

Judy drank from her cup as she enjoyed the sun rising, Judy had spent the morning, walking around Downtown Zootopia, maybe she had jumped into the idea of returning to the city without actually considering it.

Judy lowered her coffee seeing The design on Finnick's Van, she remembered him being around Nick when she was spying on him as she approached the Van, knocking as the back door opened.

"What do you want?" the smaller fox asked, opening the door, as she looked at him, with a van full of Redfox merchandise as he noticed Judy eyeing the merch, cheering up slightly, as he moved the box.

"I got flyers for 10 dollars, and T-shirts for 25 dollars" Finnick offered as Judy replied that she was not looking for merchandise, but instead wanted to find Nick, who she knew was Redfox as Finnick closed the box.

"Suit yourself" Finnick replied as he looked at Judy honestly admitting that he did not know where Nick was but he could get in contact with him, being Nick's friend it was obvious he had Nick's phone number, pulling out a phone and dialing some numbers as the phone rang before Nick picked up.

"Finnick, I'm sleeping, this had better be good" Nick replied grouchy and clear he just woke up as Finnick told Nick to get to his van as someone wanted to talk to him as Nick was becoming more alert as he hung up.

"So, is he coming?" Judy asked, sipping her coffee as she felt a paw tapping on her shoulder as Judy turned seeing a somewhat tired Nick as he looked at her, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want, Judy," Nick asked, clearly still a bit pissed about Judy as she looked at him, wondering what to say. Judy sighed, taking a deep breath as she looked at Nick.

"I wanted to apologize for my inconsiderate actions and speech, Can I treat you to breakfast?" Judy asked ready to apologize. Nick looked at her in a gaze that said that he was still mad at her but he was not going to turn down a free meal as they agreed to go to a local diner.

Upon reaching the dinner, Nick and Judy entered and sat down, both getting a stack of pancakes, topped with blueberries as Judy reached for the syrup, pouring the thick sap on her cakes and she offered the case to Nick.

Nick took the syrup applying it on his cakes as the two enjoyed their breakfast as Judy looked at Nick, realizing it was best for her to apologize.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just assumed the whole savage thing I said at the Conference, there was no proof to back up my statement and I was only thinking like that because of my upbringing, I'm not expecting anything in return and I'm okay if you don't forgive me, but I had to apologize to you in person" Judy explained as Nick ran his fork across the pancake.

"What you said tore the whole city apart, I can tell you're sorry, but that does not change what you did. I'll be honest, I don't think I can forgive you, You mean to cause any damage but the damage was done" Nick replied as Judy looked at him as Nick went on.

"When I met you, you seemed nice, like you really did want what was best for the city, I never cared about heroics, but you wanted to help a bunch of people and I respect that about you, and I'll be honest, I enjoyed working with you" Nick admitted admitted as he picked up a napkin, wiping his mouth.

"But I don't think we can fix this mess, I don't care if you go home or stay here, but this is the end of us, I wish things could have gone different, thanks for the breakfast" Nick said setting his napkin down as he walked away from the table as Judy was left there, watching Nick leave as she reflected on his words.

Eventually, she got up and left the diner, paying the check on her way out as the waitress, asked about the fox she came in with, noticing she's paying for him as Judy paid her tab and left. Back to her family home, she would go. She apologized to Nick and wasn't expecting him to forgive her.

"I was expecting this" Judy told herself as she walked by a going out of business flower shop as the owner, Mrs. Otterton asked her to come on as Judy looked at her.

"I'm closing the flower shop, all my flowers are 70% off," the older otter said inviting Judy in as she nodded.

"Likewise" Judy replied as she entered the store, looking around. there were flowers are various species, being a farm girl Judy knew all the types as the Otterton explained that with her husband in that state, she could not stand to keep the store open as Judy looked at her.

"I'm sorry about your husband" Judy simply replied as she told Judy not to fret, considering she had actually found her husband as promised and he was being treated with all the other predators as Judy looked at her.

"I'm sorry about the speech I gave, I know since I said it, most mammals have been avoiding predators like the plague" Judy replied as Mrs. Otterton nodded, before looking at Judy, telling the bunny it wasn't her fault.

"Since the dawn of time, animals have avoided Predators, you're speech did not change anything, it only exposed what society already thought they knew, that we are second class citizens" she replied as Judy looked down.

"Still, doesn't make it right" Judy replied as Otterton comforted her, telling Judy she had a good heart and that she should try to fix her mistake and not let it linger as Judy smiled.

"You sound just like my mother" Judy replied as Otterton smiled, reminding Judy that she was a mother too as Judy smiled.

"I suppose I should buy some flowers, maybe as an apology as she asked what was selling as she looked around as an array of flowers, sniffing the aroma of all the mixed flowers, It helped clear her mind as she asked the price as Otterton looked at the flowers.

"The Roses are 3 dollars, the Tulips are 2.50 The Nighthowlers are 3 dollars and the Jasmine is 3.50, which brings you to a total of," Otteron said punching on her register.

"15 dollars and 75 cents with tax" Otterton as Judy looked at her holding the flowers as Judy suddenly dropped the flowers as she looked back at Mrs. Otterton, instructing her to say what she just said.

'I'm a mother too" Mrs. Otterton repeated as Judy waver her paw, telling her after that as Otterton repeated the price, 15.75 for the flowers as Judy looked at that as she repeated the names of the flowers as Judy slammed her paws on the desk, startling Otterton.

"They're plants" Judy admitted, as she was practically bouncing with excitement as Otterton picked up the flowers.

"Of course they are" she said handing the bouquet back to Judy as the bunny explained during the case, she heard something about Nighthowlers, and assumed it was referring to the wolves at the asylum, but Nighthowler is a nickname for a type of flower, since Judy knew the flower by its real name she never put two and two together.

"This means I was wrong, it's not biological, it has something to do with these flowers" Judy huffed holding the bluish flowers as she had a realization that she had to find Nick again to explain the situation to him, paying for the flowers and running out.


	32. Nighthowler

At the underground tower, the kids were in the rec room still, watching the footage of the burning building rescue as Mark was placing a piece of popcorn on his mouth, handing the bucket to Tyler. He turned to Alice requesting to see it again as the bunny complied, snapping her fingers, rewinding the TV. Nick teleported in the room, hurling up his guts as he wiped his mouth.

"Hey Nick, how was your lunch break," Mark asked as the bucket of popcorn was handed to him, taking another bite as Nick dismissed him, sitting down on the couch, watching the footage of the rescue as he asked Alice to spawn him a blueberry soda as she did so.

20 minutes after sitting down his phone began ringing as Nick pulled it from his pocket, seeing Finnick on the caller ID as he answered, asking what he wanted. Finnick told him that the annoying bunny was at his van again wanting to speak with him as Nick told him that he did not wish to talk to her.

"She says it's important" Finnick rebutted as Nick informed him that he was done with her as Alice looked over at him, asking what was going on as Nick dismissed, telling Finnick he did not want to speak with Judy as Alice snapped her fingers as a pink bubble appeared in the room, popping as a mess of pink substance splattered on the floor as Judy was inside as everyone looked at her.

"What is this, bubble gum?' Judy asked pulling the pink stuff off her and sniffing as Nick looked at Alice, who suggested he should make up with his friend as Nick looked at her.

"She's not my friend" Nick retaliated as Judy cleaned off in partial shock, standing before the heroes that were on the news as she shifted her eyes on Nick.

"Nick, they're plants, The Nighthowlers are not mammals they're plants" Judy quickly said as Nick looked at her confused at what she meant asking Alice if teleporting Judy screwed with her brain. Alice shook her head as Judy calmed down.

"Remember when we visited that Panther, who said Otterton was mentioning Nighthowlers before running off" Judy led with as Nick was not interested but nodded, referring to the militia type wolves at the asylum as Judy smiled.

"No, not the wolves, Nighthowlers are plants, I did not recognize the effects due to the slang name but the plant itself, causes aggression in mammals, like Otterton and the other predators, It's not genetic" Judy explained as Nick barely acknowledged her as Judy looked at him.

"Nick, you have every right to be mad with me, I'll be honest. I also hate myself right now, I let my old beliefs cloud my judgment and the city has suffered for it, but they should not suffer for my incompetence, so please help make things, Then I will stay out of your life forever, I promise" Judy pleaded as Mark looked at Nick.

"She said she was sorry, and the citizens fighting isn't exactly good" Mark led with as Nick weighed his options, while he was mad with Judy he wasn't going to screw the city over because of his ego.

"Fine, I'll help you clear up this mess, but afterward we're done" Nick replied as he looked at her. Thanking him for this chance to clear things up as mark looked at Judy, asking if she had a sample of this Nighthowler flower, which he could use to research it as Judy replied she did.

"I was getting flowers at Mrs. Otterton's shop and I did," Judy said reaching into her bag, pulling out the blue flower as mark held it, saying he'll be in his lab as a blue flashlight up the room, exposing Quantum who was standing as he and Judy looked at each other.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met, I'm Judy Hopps" Judy introduced herself as Quantum smiled, saying he already knew who she was, knowing she was a former cop who caused the whole Pred/Prey argument in the city as Judy explained the Nighthowler Flowers as Nick looked at Judy.

"Judy, I just remembered something, something about Nighthowlers, back when I was staying with Finnick, he had this friend named Duke, and these people were paying him a lot of money to be delivered Nighthowler bulbs, he asked me and Finnick if we wanted in, we turned him down because we did not want to move flowers but he might know something" Nick explained as Judy asked if he knew where Duke was.

"He often hangs out at the downtown area, selling movies on his downtime as Nick fiddled with his teleporter asking Judy if she wanted to come along, to which she eagerly accepted as he looked at the rest of the team who said the two of them could handle a bootlegger.

Nick and Judy teleported Downtown, Nick fully wearing his Redfox outfit, as he looked around for this Duke, Nick mentioned as Judy asked what he looked like, as Nick gave a description of him, they eventually found the weasel at one of his DVD stands as he saw Redfox standing in the alley.

"Oh Hell, not you," Duke said as Nick rushed to him, tearing the stand in half as he held Duke up with one arm, glancing at Judy.

"Duke, you were delivering Nighthowlers to a buyer, what can you tell us about that?" Judy asked as Duke smiled, with a polite 'Eff off' as Nick held him up.

Later he and Judy were standing on top of a skyscraper as Nick held Duke over the edge, looking down at the street.

"Let's try that again, tell us what you know about the Nighthowler, or I turn you into street pizza" Nick threatened dangling Duke as he was panicking, offering to tell them anything, it was clear that he wasn't going to risk his life as Judy was writing everything he said.

"I Don't know the buyer, they don't know who I am, every week I get a call telling me where to drop the shipment off, and the money gets put in my account, I never met them in person" Duke replied as Nick asked where the next drop off spot was as Duke told them it was at the old subway, they said to leave it at a parked subway car as he threw Duke, rolling on the roof as he stood on the edge.

"Get on Judy" Nick gestured as she did, Nick jumped off the building as the two flew through the air. while they were flying Judy again apologized for her actions as Nick looked at her, saying she did not need to apologize, and that actions mean more than words. The two crashed through the roof of the tunnel, hitting an underground section of track.

"Ok, a parked subway car, we should be able to find it" Nick said as they two looked around the abandoned subway, searching for the abandoned station as they walked up to an old car, looking in as it was empty, Nick walked up the car, knocking as the paw, pounding against the door as Nick, grabbed the handle, ripping the lock as he opened the door.

"After you" Nick gestured as Judy entered the subway followed by Nick, it could only be described as a makeshift drug lab as Nick looked at a bed of purple flowers, concluding this was Nighthowler as Judy looked at the science equipment, holding up a small blue ball, sitting next to a gun

"It's worse than we thought, whoever is behind this is directly infecting predators with Nighthowlers," Judy said putting the balls and gun in a case, where they were designed to go as Judy quickly ducked under the table as Nick looked at her, asking what she was doing.

"You don't hear the footsteps, someone is coming," Judy said as Nick shook his head walking up to the door, cracking his knuckles. Nick readied his fist as the door opened. Nick threw a punch sending the entering mammal flying into the back of another subway car as Nick leaped from the car pinning the white ram against the back of the car.

"So, you're the one who's doing this whole Drug thing, I'll give you a chance to explain things before I bring the hurt on you," Nick said as the ram tried getting up, saying vulgarities at the so-called hero Redfox as he walked up.

"You know who I am, so you know what I can do, do you really want to play that way," Nick said grabbing the ram's horn as he slowly pulled as he yelped in pain.

"Tell me what I want to know or I start pulling" Nick threatened, as the Ram broke.

'Okay, okay, We were hired to shoot predators with the new Nighthowler formula to turn to turn them savage, just don't rip my horns off" The ram replied as Nick reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet.

"Look, Douglas, you had better sleep with eyes in the back of your head, because if I catch you doing stuff like this again I will-"

"HELP!" They heard as Nick turned around seeing Judy fight two more rams in the car as Doug seeing a change pulled out a collapsible baton and struck it over Redfox's head as it metal pole bent. Nick turned around, telling him to glad Nick was just gonna knock him out as he did so.


	33. Drug Bust

Judy was in the operator's seat after barricading herself in. she had begun messing with the controls as the car started moving down the tracks. Judy saw one of the rams shoved his hoof through the window in the metal door, reaching for Judy as she reached for the closest thing in her grip, a coffee mug and smashed it over the hoof as the ram withdrew his arm.

"you're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, clenching his hand as the other one pounded on the door, with an effort to break it down. Judy wished she had a weapon or a least a plan to take on two rams. the car was screeching down the tracks as she poked her head through the window seeing one of them, grab a fire ax.

"You can't hide in there forever!" the ram yelled whacking the ax against the metal door, making a ding as he kept striking, eventually making a small hole in the door as they heard something land on the back of the train. the two rams looked at each other as the kept their eye on the door, which was ripped off and flew down the tunnel, Redfox standing on the back.

He rushed into the car as the sounds of a smackdown were heard. Judy was in the conductor's seat messing with the controls as she heard knocking on the door.

"They are down," Nick said as Judy look out the window seeing the two rams on the floor as Nick jiggled the knob, Judy seeing this, unlocked the door as Nick walked in, asking Judy why she started the train as she shrugged, saying she barricaded herself in and messed with the controls.

"Nick looked at the controls, messing with them as they were looking for the brake as Nick grabbed the brake, pulling as it popped off, Judy looked at Nick who held the brake behind his back as she realized there was no break, trying to keep calm.

"Sorry" Nick replied trying to stick the brake back in sparks began flying.

"Don't mess with it, you'll just make it worse!" Judy shouted as Nick threw the brake handle out of the train car, thinking about what to do as the car was speeding down the rails through the city as she was starting to panic. Nick pulled out his teleporter, which was sparking.

"Great, that fight must have damaged it" Nick replied putting the device in his pocket

"Ok, so we're going down the rail in a speeding train with no brake as Judy shook Nick fiercely, asking if there was anything he does, with his powers as Nick thought it over, saying he had a few ideas but they were risky.

"For one it could hit the engine and destroy but the shock may destroy the car, I could also get out and stop the train but the sudden stop could kill you" nick replied as they looked, seeing the end of the track.

"This is all I can do, and even this is risky, you still have that case?" Nick asked as Judy ran to the case with Nighthowler gun as Nick walked to the back of the car with her, writing a number down on a slip of paper.

"When you come to, get to a phone and call this number, the heroes will meet you and you could give them the drugs, they should be able to work on it" Nick stated as Judy looked at him, asking about the police, about giving the evidence to the cops as Nick reminded her she was an officer anymore.

"Just get to a phone and do not trust anyone," Nick said putting his hand on Judy's back as he looked at her, with an apologetic glance, as he said he was sorry as she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry to Nick, I hope you can forgive me" Judy replied as Nick shook the head saying that's not why he was sorry and asked Judy not to hate him for what he did next as the end was coming up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine" said putting his arms around Judy as he jumped from the moving train, rolling down the track as it the metal car crashed at the end of the rails, Judy was tightly wrapped in Nick's arms, the two of them clinging together upon impact as they separated, the flames flushed the tunnel they were in as Nick got up, shaking the shock of bailing from a moving train as he got up, pulling up Judy, who was clearly shaken up, clenching the case to her.

"So, what do we do, we have to the police with this" Judy stated as Nick reminded her going to the team would be the best bet, Judy said the cop could make a statement about the drug, and maybe the officials handing things could help, while the heroes analyze it.

"Nick sighed, agreeing at the opened the case to see if the contents were damaged, Judy said that she would case, considering Nick's strength, as she popped the lock. inside was a gun as Nick pulled it out, examine it. admitting it was high quality as he tinkered with it as Judy looked at the pellets. there were three blue spheres, one was ruptured in the crash as the blue liquid had stained the case, nick ran his paw against it.

"It's already dry, that just leaves two pellets" Nick commented as he took one from the case.

"I'll get this to Steelwool, you get that pellet and gun to the police between the two of us, we'll figure this out" Nick replied as Judy quickly hugged him. Nick looked shocked as she thanked him for everything he has done.

"You know with everything you've done, including saving my life, you're starting to look like a superhero" Judy commented as Nick chuckled, walking alongside the rails with Judy as they eventually came to a station, Nick helped her onto the platform as the walked around.

"Payphones," Nick said approaching the old phones as he took the phone off the receiver, hearing a tone, before turning to Judy.

"Don't suppose you have 50 cents?" Nick asked as Judy reached into her pocket pulling some coins out, counting 50 cents and handing it to Nick as he. put it in, calling the team.

"Yeah, it's me... I see...Look, Alice, can you stop playing secretary and just teleport me back, Quantum's thing busted and I really don't feel like vom-" Nick said as the costumed fox disappeared in a puff of glitter. Judy was left alone as she dragged the case, heading off the station stairs, to get a view of her surroundings, she was the heart of the city.

The station was in walking distance, Judy paced herself, and he realized she hurt her leg in the crash, taking slow steps with the case. the mammals passing by avoided the bunny who looked like she had been through hell, carrying case as the walked through the city, taking a breather at the National Museum of history. Judy concluded the cool air might be nice as she pushed the door open.

"She would cut through and leave on the other side and take a straight shot to the station as she walked in the air-conditioned building, resting on a bench as she rolled up her pants leg, expanding her leg with had a gash on it, blood dripping. Judy ripped the sleeve of her shirt and tied it around her leg to press the wound, something she learned from watching old action movies.

Judy was conflicted about making her way to the station and every nerve in her body, screaming to rest. Judy closed her eyes, from the pain she had sustained, as strong as she was, she could not keep her eyes open.

"I guess one small nap could not heart" Judy concluded, turning on the bench, blood dripping from the bunny's leg as she was in pain but counted her blessings. Most Bunnies who jump from a moving rain don't live to tell about it.

"He just keeps saving me" Judy muttered as she drifted off to sleep. hoping to just rest her eyes and then continue her trip to the station and hand the case to Cheif Bogo. maybe even ask for her job back. Judy wasn't sure if she deserved it, but it was nice to dream. one thing she knew, she would have to beg the city for forgiveness.

Judy woke to notice the sharp pains were gone as she looked around. she was in a medical bed, wearing a hospital gown as she noticed the tubes sticking out of her arm, leading to an IV. Judy looked down at her leg to see it had been treated, cleaned and properly bandaged. This was confusing to her. How did she end up in the hospital, it's not like them to just scoop people up from the street?

"The case," Judy said looking for the case as it was nowhere to be found. Judy balanced her feelings, realizing the doctors must have taken it. she hoped she could explain why she had drugs on her, it would be hard to explain this.


	34. Hospital

Back at the Tower Nick brushed his arm as Alice gestured to the cake she was baking, stating she was glad to help but in the middle of making a hugely oversized cake.

"How did things go?" Alice asked stirring a bowl of frosting rubbing the rubber spatula against the soft cake, spreading pink frosting on it as Nick looked at her.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" Nick pushed as she spread the thick pink substance on her cake nodding. While Nick was grateful for him teleporting him back he just a bit curious why she did not just teleport Judy at the station as Alice finished her frosting.

"For one, I don't want to teleport two people to different locations, it takes a lot out of me, and there may be hiccups" Alice replied materializing a shaker, shack the cylinder as colored sprinkles coated the pink cake.

"What kind of hiccups?" Nick asked curiously as Alice kept shaking the sprinkles on her cake.

"Teleport two beings at once to different locations is hard, especially if they are touching, I might accidentally teleport half of Judy to the station while the other half stayed with you, or you could fuse into some Cronenberg type monster" Alice replied setting her sprinkles down as Nick looked at her.

"What's a Cronenberg? Nick asked confused Alice suggested Nick check his movies out, admitting she saw one of his films and it freaked her out as Nick understood why she did not take that chance. Alce admired the cake pulling a huge Knife the length of a sword, swinging it into the cake in an array of cuts as the dish separated into slices, she offered Nick a paper plate with a slice of cake as he took it.

"I'm gonna go see Mark," Nick said walking off, tasting the cake that Alice was making as Alice was setting an array of stuffed animals, planning a Tea party as Nick rolled his eyes, turning to surprise when the plushies sprang to life and began pouring each other tea.

Nick quickly made his way to Steelwool's lab, knocking as mark opened the door, Nick told him there was something for him to look at as he entered, reaching into his pocket, pulling the plastic bag containing the blue sphere as mark looked at hm.

"What am I looking at here," Mark said putting the sphere in a substance analyzer as Nick told him it was something called Nighthowler and he and Judy believed it was causing the predators to act strangely as Mark applied some goggles on,looking at the sphere.

"Whoever designed this was genius, this strain of Nighthowler is far more powerful than it's natural form, if untreated the effects may last for years," Mark said sticking a syringe into the sphere, taking a small amount of fluid out of the plastic ball as squirting it in a glass dish putting it under a microscope.

At the Hospital Judy was questioning how she got there as a nurse entered, a female deer wearing a white uniform, looking to see Judy was finally up as she recommended the rabbit just rest.

"That leg was seriously injured Miss Hopps, you're glad you were brought here when you were, the had a hairline fracture on your shin, that brace should prevent any further damage," the nurse said as Judy looked down, thanking her.

"So, how did I get here and where is the case I had?" Judy asked laying down as the nurse informed her when Judy was dropped off there was no case.

"Two mammals in official-looking uniforms brought you here, said they found you at the museum, you must have connections because Mayor Bellwether decided to foot the bill for your treatment" she informed as Judy looked at the ceiling, surprised that Bellwether actually paid for her treatment, especially after she quit.

"She has been in the waiting room since you got her, wanting to see you, I'd suggest recovering but there is no harm in having visitors If you'd want me to send her in" the nurse informed. Since Dawn was kind enough to get Judy Medical treatment the least she could do was talk to her. Judy nodded, signaling she was okay with Dawn visiting as the nurse left smiling to get her.

Judy laid down, her leg numb from the medicine she was on as eventually the door opened revealing Dawn in her fancy outfit looking at Judy, with obvious care as she walked in tapping her hooves nervously.

"So Judy, I'm sorry to hear about your leg, I didn't know you were back in the city," Dawn said asking if she could sit down as Judy nodded.

"You are so lucky, I got reports of a crash and sent some men down the subway to investigate, one of them found you on the museum bench, you lost a lot of blood" Dawn said nauseous about the subject as Judy looked at her.

"Sorry, it's just thinking about blood makes me queasy," Dawn said clearly distraught as she tried to sound chipper.

"But You're okay, so that's good" Dawn said trying to smile as Judy looked at her, asking why she sent her to the hospital as Dawn just simply looked at her, saying they were friends as Judy said she owed Dawn for this as she smiled.

'You don't owe me anything Judy, just being a good friend, so what happened, why were you at at the crash, I thought you quit the force, I wasn't aware of you resuming duty?" Bellwether asked as Judy took a breath.

"They are plants, Nighthowlers are plants and they are what's making mammals act strangely" Judy replied as Dawn seemed shocked by this reveal, asking if she was sure as Judy nodded, informing that some rams were working with the drug in the train car that crashed and the case that she had, contained a sample of the drug and a gun used to infect the mammals as dawn looked at her.

"Well, my men did not find a case when they picked you up and any evidence in the train car would have been destroyed, so without any evidence, there is not much to go on," Dawn said biting her hoove about this discovery.

"We have to go public with this, tell everyone that it's a drug that's making mammals act up, we need to tell everyone I was wrong" Judy replied getting up as Dawn gently put her down.

"Judy, you need to rest," Dawn said sounding caring about Judy's well being as she sighed, telling Judy without evidence going public would be a horrible idea.

"There is no proof and this could be seen as just making an excuse, the public outrage would escalate" Dawn informed as Judy looked at Dawn.

"You don't believe me," Judy said tearing as dawn took a breath, trying to compose herself as she looked at Judy.

"Judy, you're my friend, and of course I believe you. but we can't go public without evidence, and any supposed evidence was either lost or destroyed" Dawn informed as Judy took a breath as Dawn looked at her.

"Down worry Judy, I'll do everything in my power to help you" Dawn replied as Judy looked up.

"If you don't have a place to go, you're welcome to stay at my condo, until you get back on your paws" Dawn offered as the act of generosity touched Judy as she looked at her.

"What about the heroes?" Judy blurted, remembering she gave Nick one of the samples as this caught Dawn's attention, asking what she meant.

"Redfox was there, he saved me from the crash, could he testify or something as dawn looked at him, saying it possible but she felt a bit off about working with vigilantes as Judy begged her, saying it was their best hope as Dawn sighed.

"If anyone found out I was working with vigilantes I could get in serious trouble, it's super illegal, But I'll trust you. If you or the heroes make any headway with the alleged Nighthowler, let me know" Dawn stated as Judy smiled, saying she would as thanked Dawn for her kindness as she smiled.

"It's like a said, small mammals like us need to stick together," Dawn said writing something in her notepad, tearing the paper sheet, telling Judy that was her address, she told Judy when she got released to stop by, and that she could stay as long as she needed. Dawn left the room as Judy held the paper, crying.


	35. Infected

In the tower Mark was poking the blue capsule with a syringe taking a sample of the Nighthowler, looking at it under his microscope as Tyler had his arm crossed leaning against the wall.

"could you make an antidote?" Tyler asked taking a bite of an energy bar as Mark scoffed.

"Of course I can, with some time and testing, but the fact is I would need a subject to do some testing on," Mark said adjusting the scope of the microscope as laura was eating from a bucket of popcorn.

'What kind of testing?" Peter asked, chomping on popcorn as mark flicked the syringe.

"I'm gonna willing expose you to the virus and test synthesized antidotes on you" Mark replied as Luara dropped the bucket, hoping he wasn't serious about infecting Peter with Nighthowler as he handed the pig a syringe with green liquid

'These should nullify your flame abilities for few minutes, don't want you roasting one of us when you're infected" Mark said as Laura looked at him.

"You're really gonna infect him," Luara said as Peter was backing against the wall as Mark reached for a tranquilizer gun on the desk, approaching Peter as he bolted for the door, trying to open as it would not budge.

"Your the best bet, Nick and Tyler are too strong to restrain, Alice can bend reality and Luara's lasers can cut through anything, your the least risk" Mark explained prepping the green syringe as Peter looked back at him.

"And there is no better way... If it's for the good for the city" Peter said walking into the containment room. he was willing to do this as Mark, walked to him infecting him with Nighthowler as Peter fell on his knees scratching himself fiercely.

"Quick get him in containment," Mark said as Laura and Tyler carried the pig to a contained area, locking him in. as Tyler looked at Mark telling him they needed to go public with this, if this junk could also infect Peter, that meant it wasn't exclusive to predatory mammals, footage of this could seriously help the city as Mark rubbed his chin.

"My moral compass is telling me it would be wrong to film my friend in such a state, but it also told me I should not be infecting my friend with a virus anyway, so let's get this over with, get Alice and tell her to bring a camera," Mark said as the white rabbit teleported in the room wearing director's garb.

"Okay let's get this picture done, first we need better lighting, this whole place scream's mad scientist, which isn't bad" Alice pull pulling a tripod out of thin air, propping it on Mark, Luara, and Tyler, who upon a snap from Alice were all in costume.

"And we're rolling, Action" Alice yelled through a megaphone, nearly deafening the cast as Mark looked at the camera.

"Citizens of Zotopia, my name is Steelwool, leader of the Meta Brotherhood, a superhero team that has debuted this year. recently it has been brought to our attention of mammals reverting back into a feral state, being a mammal of science and a hero, I saw it fit to run some tests of our fellow teammate Infierno, with his permission of course" Mark said as Alice turned the camera to the containment room where the Infierno was on all four, fully reverting, running around, engulfed in flames.

"now I know what you are probably thinking, How is Infeirno infected, arent only predatory mammals the only ones getting infected?" Mark asked as Alice was walking up, eating a slice of the cake she had made.

"I wasn't here for when Infierno started going screwballs, care to explain," Alice said biting into the cake wedge as Mark held of the syringe with blue liquid, asking Alice to get a close up of the syringe.

"This is a plant, commonly referred to Nighthowler, in its natural state it causes mild hallucinations, feelings of hunger, increased anger and pain tolerance, this strain was manufactured, someone is specifically infecting mammals," Mark said as Alice dropped her cake slice, looking at the slice on the floor.

"As you can see by Infierno, this virus is not limited to predators, we are all targets for whoever is doing this, I give you my word. The Meta Brotherhood will find out who is doing this and we will make a cure for this, you got all of that?" Mark asked as Alice turned off the camera.

'That room is fireproof, so peter will be fine, I'll get started on an antidote, should take a day at most with my tech, Alice get that tape to the news, tell them to run it" Mark said as Alice used her finger to slide the piece of cake into the containment room as Peter began chomping down on the pink dessert.

"Aww, that's so cute," Alice said as Mark looked at her.

"Let's not humiliate him any more than necessary" Mark said as Alice span around, changing into a postal outfit.

"Alice Lyte express mail, on the way," the white rabbit said teleporting away.

At Dawn's apartment, Judy was sitting on the sofa, resting her leg as she was watching TV, dawn came on with some soup, setting it besides Judy as the rabbit thanked her, running the spoon against the bowl of soup, tasting the mixture.

Is this a homemade recipe?" Judy asked as Dawn nodded, saying her mother taught her how to cook as Dawn looked at Judy, watching cartoons to get her mind off things.

"We should probably watch some real TV" Dawn said switching the channel to ZNN news as they were commenting on Heavy Metal, stopping a car thief that took place earlier, saying the bear managed to rip the car's bumpers up and tie the horse up with it.

"And to the police an hour to cut off the bumpers, the horse is Alex Rodman, believed to have ties to an auto chopping ring, we'll update with any developments, and next can The biggest rubber band ball, coming to Zootopia," the reporters said as Alice poofed on camera startling the two reporters.

"Whoops, is that that the biggest Rubberband Ball?" Alice said shifting her attention to the novelty item on camera as she remembered the tape.

"Here, breaking news on the feral mammal case, courtesy of the Meta Brotherhood, now if you excuse me, I'm going to see the Rubberband ball," Alice said handing the tape to the deer reporter as she poofed out appearing on the screen at the rubberband ball event as he two reporters looked at each other dumbfounded, glancing at the tape.

"I guess, we have breaking news in the Savage mammal case, who just let that child in here," the deer said as the leopard handed the tape to the camera guys who began playing the footage.

"Greeting Citizens of Zootopia, My name is Steelwool, Leader of the Meta Brotherhood," The tape said as the footage of the infected Infierno was being shown to the whole city as Steelwool explained the presence of this drug called Nighthowler and how they were working on an antidote as Judy and Dawn were watching.

"Well, that's good," Judy said looking at Dawn as the ewe threw the remote on the floor in a fit.

"Good, do you what this will do, this will cause public outrage, the fact that a drug can make citizens act up. that means someone is doing the is deliberate, which only creates panic. as a natural event, it can be contained but this is a PR nightmare" Dawn frantically said reminding Judy that she was the one to handle this hot potato.

But this means it's not genetic, this could help the predator population, Infierno was a pig. this means anyone can be infected" Judy retorted as Dawn told her that made things worse.

"I can't bury this, might as well try to spin this, and handle it," Dawn said falling on her couch in a slump, as Judy suggested getting an interview with the Brotherhood, and if this could be cured that would help things lot as Dawn reluctantly agreed.

"The public will chew me out over this" Dawn said flicking the channel to calm down.

Back at the tower, Alice poofed in carrying souvenirs, from seeing the world's biggest rubber band ball.

"Guys, the world's biggest rubber band ball is in the city," Alice said, her arms overflowing with knickknacks as the looked at her, not surprised Alice got distracted.

"At least she delivered the tape," Laura said, lollipop in her mouth


	36. Confrence

The next morning Dawn called a press conference to address the new developments about the existence of a drug. She was tugging her collar nervously looking at the audience from behind the curtain as Judy looked at her.

"I don't think I can do this" Dawn said nervously as Judy smiled at her, telling the mayor to just do her best. this was a hot subject that anyone would have trouble as she took a deep breath.

"You're right Judy, I'm the mayor, it's my job to put everyone at ease as she noticed the heroes Heavy Metal, and Laser Panther standing around she walked to them, addressing them as they smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Mayor," Heavy Metal said shaking with the mayor as she asked why they were here. Laser panther informed them that Steelwool was worried the animals using the drug might attack the conference.

"So, we thought we'd look after you," Laura said taking the lollipop from her mouth, tossing it aside as Dawn walked up to the podium where the gaze of the citizens of Zootopia was waiting for her. She cleared her throat, tapping the Microphone before beginning her speech. Dawn opened her mouth as she was automatically bombarded with questions.

"Excuse me, one at a time please," Dawn said as the questions came slowly at a pace that Dawn could actually answer, being asked about the authenticity of the tape that the ZNN received, Dawn looked at the microphone.

"I can not vouch for the authenticity of the tape, though I see no reason why the self-proclaimed heroes would lie about this development" Dawn replied as she was asked about the drug itself, replying she little knowledge, aside from the fact that it increased a mammals aggression and restricted their thought.

"The good news is that does no permanent damage and from I heard Steelwool is working on a cure to help those who we know are infected with the drug" Dawn replied as she was asked if this infection was deliberate as Dawn froze with this question, explained what she was told by former officer Judy Hopps who helped with the developments that the drugs and a projectile weapon were allegedly recovered, though she could not prove the existence of such materials.

The conference went on as Tyler was sitting on the rooftop, tearing open a bag of tortilla chips, shoving his hand down in the crinkling plastic, placing a handful of nacho cheese-flavored chips as he shook the bag in front of Laura.

"Enchaladito?" Tyler asked handing the bag to Laura who took a chip out, placing it in her mouth, handing the bag to Tyler who poured the dried triangles down his throat, chewing on occasion as he looked at Laura.

"Can I tell you something?" Tyler asked as she was silent, they sat on the rooftop quiet as Tyler lowered the bag of chips, looking at Laura, asking if she remembered his fight with Redfox as she nodded.

"You gave Mr. Wilde, quite the beating " she replied as he frowned, looking down. by his look, it was clear something was bothering him.

"No, he let me win, I could tell by the way he threw his punches, it was for show, he missed vital areas and only hit the surface... he held back," Tyler said, admitted for the first time in his life, someone held back against him.

"And you're sure," Laura said dangling her feet over the edge as he nodded, explaining every time Heavy Metal had thrown a punch or done a feat he held back, not wanting to use his full power but that fight with Redfox, he gave it his all for the first time in his life and lost.

"You know I had Mark run a DNA test on a sample of Nick's fur I scraped from our fight, you know how he can analyze power levels and stuff like that, nerd stuff" Tyler admitted as Laura nodded. as Tyler took a deep breath, according to the results Nick Wilde had no limit if he had against Heavy Metal full force he could have easily killed him.

"I'm not used to being the weak one" he replied as Laura comforted him, saying that he was still crazy powerful as he smirked.

"True but I'm the muscle of the team, you have your lasers, Mark is smart, Peter has his fire and Alice, well is Alice, yore all the best at what you do, but me I'm second fiddle" Tyler replied as Laura punched his shoulder, withdrawing her arm in pain.

"True He's stronger but you're the better hero, who's the one always training his muscles, running laps along the building and bench-pressing trucks, you're clearly more determined and see the value of your strength, Nick even said it himself, He's NOT a hero, just a guy with power," Laura said as Tyler stood up flexing.

"You're right, I have determination and ambition, the desire to be a hero and save the day" Tyler replied stretching as he looked at the building across from them, turning Laura's head as she lowered her goggles.

"Looks like a Ram, what's he doing up here" Laura sked using her magnifying goggles as Tyler struck a pose, saying it was nothing good as he leaped off the building, jumping through the air. on the other building, the ram was putting together a sniper rifle as an explosion landed in front of him, striking a dramatic pose as he pointed at the Ram.

"Stop right there, criminal scum," Tyler said posing as the ram dropped a cigarette in his mouth seeing the flexes of Heavy Metal in his usual hero bravado as he looked behind him seeing Laser Panther.

"Umm, I can explain this" The ram said as Tyler snatched the rifle snapping it like a twig, tossing the two pieces in the sky, picking the ram up with one arm as he dangled him over the building's edge.

"Start talking," Laura asked her glass googles glowing purple she shot the line next to the ram, to intimidate but not hurt him as he shook before going limp as Tyler looked.

"I think he fainted," Laura said as Tyler set him on the roof, saying the ram was a coward for fainting as Laura replied, saying that Tyler DID holds him over the edge as he smirked.

"Please, I'm a superhero, I would never drop a mammal from the roof of a building, I was Nick do the same thing and it worked" Tyler replied as they looked at the ram, Laura looked through his wallet.

"Let's bring Douglas back to the fort for questioning," Laura said as Tyler held him over his shoulder as they left.

At the conference Dawn was finishing up, saying that City hall was willing to work with the heroes to find a cure for this condition as well as punishing those responsible. The conference ended as Dawn went behind the curtain as Judy clapped, saying she gave a great speech as she admitted she was nervous.

"Don't be, you handled it well, I think the people liked it" Judy replied as Dawn looked at Judy, rested her hoof on her shoulder.

"Judy, you know Redfox right?" Dawn said as Judy looked back saying he saved her life on occasion but she did not know anything personal about him. Judy felt bad about lying to Dawn about Nick's identity and them working together but Nick's secret wasn't really Judy's to tell. Dawn smiled admitting she wished she could meet him, considering he started this whole hero phase.

"Since the Meta Brotherhood has arrived crime had been down in Zootopia, for the lowest point in a while, I guess a group of powerful animals deter many from the criminal path" Dawn stated as Judy nodded.

"You know if you want I could probably talk Bogo into giving you your job back" Dawn offered as Judy smirked, saying she did not know if she deserved it, after tearing the city like she did, yes the heroes managed to unite most of the people but there was still some damage in what she did.

"So you made a mistake, we all make mistakes. What's important is you learn and move on" Dawn said reaching into her pocket, handing something to Judy. Judy looked seeing her police badge. Dawn said Judy should keep it as a reminder of what she could be.

"I'll think about it" Judy sniffled hugging Dawn, who in returned patted Judy's back.


End file.
